


The things we do for love

by daughter_of_the_fifth_house



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Always-a-girl!Kirk - Freeform, And Chapter 12, Birth, Chapter 13 too, Doctor Who reference, Earth, Eleonora on the Enterprise, Engagement, Even More Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Genderswap, Gilmore girls reference, Harry potter reference, Jamie and Joanna bonding, Jamie as mother figure, Jamie caring for Joanna, Jamie having the talk with Joanna, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Press interview, Starfleet Public Relations, a lot of fluff, friends pining after each other, girl talk, hot wedding night, medical condition PCO, no seeing the bride 24 hours before the wedding, rating is for chapter 8, short mentioning of Tarsus IV, surprise for Leonard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 59,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_the_fifth_house/pseuds/daughter_of_the_fifth_house
Summary: A remarried Jocelyn Treadway sends Joanna McCoy to live with her father on the Enterprise. But Leonard McCoy is away on a conference when his ex-wife contacts the Enterprise telling to pick up Joanna on Risa. So, Jamie Kirk steps in and the ten year old girl moves in with her until her father returns. This ignites some sparks between the until now best friends.





	1. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Star Trek isn't mine. I'm just borrowing the Enterprise and the characters for this fic.

Captain Jamie Kirk was bored. The Enterprise was in a well known part of space. There wasn‘t much to do on this mission. It was as routine and harmless as it could be. Which was why Doctor Leonard McCoy was currently a few days away on a medical conference.

Everyone knew Jamie missed him terribly – but she didn’t admit it. She tried to hide it, played chess with Spock and hung out with Scotty and Sulu.

But it wasn’t the same. She missed her best friend.

She realized on day five that she had never not seen him that long. She told herself she only longed hearing his voice or spending an evening with him, because that was what best friends do and what both of them did since the Academy.

The truth was… well, she didn’t allow herself to finish that thought. It was too dangerous and risky for their wonderful friendship. She rather wanted everything to stay the way it was than to destroy their relationship by some stupid… She shook her head. No, that sentence would also go unfinished.

 _Focus!_ she told herself, staring on the view screen showing nothing but space.

„Captain, we’re receiving a message from Risa“, Uhura said and pulled Jamie out of her thoughts.

„Risa?“ Jamie echoed surprised. „Who is it and for who’s the message?“

„It’s… _Oh_ …“ Uhura made uncomfortably.

Jamie turned with her chair. „What?“

„It’s Jocelyn Treadway, Doctor McCoy’s ex-wife.“

Jamie’s eyes widened a little in surprise and she frowned in bafflement. „Oh. Well, uhm, tell her he’s not here and that she should sent him a letter or call Orianna 7.“ She turned back to the view screen.

Uhura nodded and relayed the words.

„She wants to speak to you. She says it’s important“, the lieutenant said a few moments later.

Jamie turned again. „What?“

Uhura just shrugged and made a helpless gesture.

Jamie sighed. „Fine, put her on screen. Or is it something I should take in my ready room?“

„She didn’t say.“

„Put her on.“

Uhura nodded and a dark haired woman appeared on the main viewer.

„Mrs. Treadway“, Jamie greeted her. „I’m Captain Jamie Kirk. I’m sorry, but Doctor McCoy is away on a conference.“

„Yes, Lieutenant Uhura already told me.“ Jocelyn sighed. „That‘s unfortunate. But if Leonard’s not available I have to ask you to pick up Joanna for him.“

Jamie’s lips parted in confusion. „Pardon me?“

„Joanna“, the woman repeated. „Something has come up. We can’t finish our trip as planned and she needs to live with Leonard for a while.“

Silence.

Jamie blinked, wondering if she understood right. „May I ask about the reason?“

„Does it matter?“ Jocelyn replied in a cold voice.

„You’re her mother and you just want to send her off to live with her father, even though that’s what you avoided a few years back“, Jamie began. „Remember? You took her in the divorce and practically drove him to Starfleet, because you took everything from him.“

The woman on the screen pursed her lips and gave Jamie a glare. „Things change. She can’t live with me anymore. Now it’s his turn to raise her.“

Jamie ignored the shocked whispers around her and glared right back, suppressing her confusion and surprise. And _anger_.  „A few moments ago that sounded a little different. So what is it? A while? Or forever?“ she confronted her in her captain-voice.

„Are you picking her up or not? I have to leave Risa this evening. She’ll have to stay and wait for him if you don’t pick her up.“

„She’s ten!“ Jamie exclaimed, now showing how upset she was. „You can’t leave a ten year old girl on a foreign planet all by herself.“

„We need to leave and she can’t come with us.“

„We? Who is we?“

„That’s none of your business. Will you pick her up or not?“

Jamie exhaled sharply. „So let me get this straight. For some mysterious reason you want to get rid of having to take care of your daughter and you don’t mind having her to sit for days surrounded by complete strangers on a vacation planet or being on a starship, also with strangers, waiting for her father to return?“

„If you must know“, Jocelyn replied exasperated. „She doesn’t fit into my life anymore. I love her, but I put my live on hold for her. She’s almost grown up and I… well, I got married yesterday and he doesn’t want another man‘s child.“

Jamie let out a sound of disbelief and looked to her first officer. „Spock, am I hallucinating?“

The commander stepped closer to the command chair. „I do believe Mrs. Treadway – if that is still her name now - spoke about remarrying and not wanting to have her daughter in her new marriage. The second marriage after the divorce from Doctor McCoy, if I recall correctly.“

„My name will change into Burton“, Jocelyn just said.

„What kind of mother are you?“ Jamie shook her head. „ _Of course_ we’re picking up Joanna. Sulu?“

The helmsman turned to her. „At warp seven we can be at Risa in three hours.“

„Set a course and go to warp nine“, Jamie ordered and glared at Jocelyn. „You’re actually in luck that he isn’t here, Mrs. _Burton_. You may have seen him angry, but if he learns about _this_ , it will be on a whole new level. Enterprise out.“

Uhura cut the connection.

„How long?“ Jamie asked Sulu.

„Two hours and twentyone minutes.“

She nodded.

„Captain“, Spock started carefully, „with Doctor McCoy away for three more days, who will care for the girl and where will she live?“

„Is she old enough to stay in the doctor‘s quarters for herself?“ Sulu asked. „Maybe a nurse could look after her?“

„I could take care of her“, Uhura volunteered.

Jamie shook her head and rose from the command chair. The words were out before she could really think about it: „No, she’ll live with me.“


	2. Joanna

Of course, it would have been best to inform Leonard McCoy right away about what was going on. But Jamie Kirk decided to wait. She didn’t want to spoil his conference. He had talked for months about nothing else. She knew he would cut it short, find some way of transportation and be in rage the entire time about his ex-wife.

So, she didn’t call him. She just made the preparations for Joanna’s arrival.

None of the quarters on the Enterprise were made for a child living with an adult. But fortunately, the captain’s quarters was one of the few with a large king size bed. So Joanna could just sleep next to Jamie.

The captain put all the things away that had to do with work or were not meant for the eyes of a little ten year old girl.

Jamie just hoped Joanna would be okay with this. She only knew her from pictures. Her father had intended to introduce her, but Jocelyn had only allowed him to see her three times a year with strict rules. He was only allowed to come alone and see her when she was present. Occasionally Jocelyn allowed him to call his daughter. He wrote Joanna letters, but didn’t know for sure if she got them.

Thinking about that Jamie got pretty angry again. She knew how hard that was for Bones in the past years. And now it was like an onehundred-eighty. The mother just dumped the girl on him.

Jamie sighed, taking a last look around her quarters. She got a little nervous now and already felt very sorry for Joanna being sent away and not being able to see her father right away.

The captain had almost been tempted to take up Uhura’s offer, when she got a little insecure half way to Risa.

But – no.

Jamie wanted to see this through and take care of Joanna herself.

She knew the girl had to be a lot like Leonard McCoy. She wondered if that might be part of the problem. Maybe Jocelyn and her new – her _third_ – husband saw that way too clearly.

Still, even though Jamie didn’t think of herself as mother material, she couldn’t grasp that a mother would abandon her child like this. She wasn’t on best terms with her own mother either due to that whole step father fiasco. But her mother had at least always cared.

Maybe her own experiences in her childhood had to do with her wanting to help Joanna.

“Bridge to Captain Kirk.”

Jamie went to her desk and touched a button. “Yes, Uhura?”

“We’re in orbit around Risa”, the lieutenant replied.

“Contact Mrs. Burton and beam Joanna on board. I’m on my way to the transporter room.”

“Don’t you wanna beam down and talk to the mother?”

“Yes, but I would just end up yelling at her and upset poor little Joanna more than she probably already is. And Bones will scream at Jocelyn anyway as soon as he’s back.”

“I’ll arrange everything. Bridge out.”

Jamie exhaled sharply. She took a look in the mirror and pondered for a moment if she should change from the uniform dress with the short skirt into pants and a uniform shirt. But then again – a lot of female crew members wore the uniform dress. And the girl’s mother probably wore short skirts too.

After adjusting her ponytail the captain headed for the transporter room. She was suddenly angry and excited at the same time.

When she entered the transporter room, the transporter chief was preparing everything.

He nodded to the captain and she nodded back. A swirl of light appeared on the transporter platform and changed into a little girl in a cute kneelong red dress with white dots. Her long hair was up in a ponytail. A suitcase materialized next to her.

Joanna’s big brown eyes – _McCoy eyes_ – looked around searchingly.

Jamie saw how sad and confused the girl was and it almost broke her heart. She walked over and gave her a warm smile. “Hi Joanna, I’m Jamie, a friend of your Dad.”

Joanna stepped of the transporter platform and looked insecurely at Jamie. “Hi…” she said barely audible and tried to blink away emerging tears.

The captain sank on her knees and took Joanna’s hands. “I’m so sorry about all of this. I know this isn’t easy… Are you hungry? Or tired?”

Joanna opened her mouth, but finally shrugged. And sniffed.

“Do you miss your Mom?” Jamie let go of her hand and took a tissue the transporter chief handed her for Joanna. She passed the tissue to the girl.

Joanna wiped her tears away. “Yes…No… She wasn’t there much. I was often at Grandma’s house since…”

“Since your Mom got together with Mr. Burton?” Jamie sighed and felt that anger again. Seeing the crying girl caused her almost physical pain. This was Bones’ daughter and she wanted so badly make her feel better.

The girl just nodded and started to tremble a little.

“Would it be okay if I would hug you?” Jamie carefully asked.

Joanna looked at her hesitantly. Finally and without a word she fell around Jamie’s neck and clung to her.

Jamie wrapped her arms around the crying girl and whispered soothing words. “Everything will be alright, Sweety. You’re safe with us. I promise. And your Dad will be here soon. He’ll be very happy to see you.”

“Really?” Joanna sniffed.

Jamie held her close. “Of course. He’s your Dad and he loves you. He missed you terribly.”

“I haven’t seen him for so long… Mom says he left, because he didn’t want a family anymore.”

The captain shifted so she could look Joanna in the eyes, but still had her hands on her back, drawing soothing circles. “Oh Honey, he never wanted to leave you. It’s… well, it’s a grown up thing that happened to your parents. I guess… uhm…” He mind was racing. How to tell this as nice and polite as possible? “…your Mom was mistaken. At that time he had no other choice than to go away.”

“So, he’ll not send me away, too?” Joanna whispered.

Jamie shook her head. “No. Never.” She took the tissue out of Joanna’s hands and wiped the girl’s tears away. “Wanna have a cocoa?”

Joanna nodded with a sniff, trying to give Jamie a little smile.

Jamie smiled. “Okay.” She rose and extended her hand to her.

The girl took it instantly.

“Shall I take care of Miss McCoy’s suitcase, Captain Kirk?” the transporter chief asked.

“Yes, Lieutenant Siler.”

Jamie lead Joanna out of the transporter room and the girl’s eyes went wide seeing all those new and strange surroundings.

“Are you really the captain?” she asked in awe, looking up to Jamie. “ _The_ Captain Kirk?”

Jamie gave her another warm smile. “Yeah, I am.”

“Cool.”

Jamie chuckled.

“And you’re friends with Daddy?”

Jamie was relieved. Joanna sounded already a lot better. “Yes. He’s my Chief Medical Officer. He’s a great doctor and my best friend. We met at Starfleet Academy.”

“Grandma Eleanora told me that Dad and Captain Kirk saved Earth last year. But Mom told her not to say that. She said the press exaggerated.”

The captain sighed. “Well… that’s a long story... We’ll answer all the questions you have - I promise.” She smiled again and pointed towards a door. “Look, we’re here. That’s the mess hall. Everyone comes here to eat.”

The doors opened and Jamie and Joanna entered mess hall that was buzzing with dozens of crew members. They were scattered around at the tables, having trays with food or just cups or glasses in front of them. Only two tables were empty.

The crewmembers watched surprised and curious how the captain was accompanied by a little girl.

Jamie lead Joanna to one of them and the girl sat down. The table was at the big window front that showed currently Risa.

 “So, cocoa or do you want something else?”

Joanna shook her head, watching fascinated the planet below.

Jamie smiled and went to get at cup of cocoa for Joanna and a coffee for herself. She also picked up a plate with cookies.

The girl’s eyes lit up when she saw the cookies and she took one of them straightaway. Within minutes all of them were gone and Joanna’s cup was half empty.

Jamie sighed silently in relief. The ice was broken and Joanna looked better than in the transporter room.

“Bridge to Captain Kirk”, Spock’s voice sounded.

Jamie reached for her communicator in a dress pocket. “Kirk here.”

“We are ready to leave orbit.”

“Good. Inform the authorities about our heading. Just in case Mrs. Burton should have a change of heart. Then set a course to pick up Bones from the conference.”

“Yes, Captain. Bridge out.”

Jamie snapped her communicator closed and noticed Joanna watching her with big eyes.

“That’s so cool”, the girl said. “But who’s Bones?”

Jamie laughed. “Your Dad. It’s my nickname for him. Long story.”

“We’re picking him up? Where is he?”

“On a planet called Orianna 7. He’s attending a medical conference and tells people there about important discoveries he has made. That’s why he’s not here now.”

Joanna nodded.

“We’ll be there in three days. It’s actually not that far away, but we’re passing through a region of space we can’t fly that fast.” She reached out for Joanna’s hand and stroked the back of her hand encouragingly. “But don’t worry, we’re on a pretty amazing starship. We’ll find something to occupy you. You certainly won’t get bored.”

In that moment, it occurred to Jamie that she hadn’t given that part that much thought. The Enterprise was an exploratory vessel and not made for families like some other starships. She had to come up with something. The girl would be more than three days on the ship.

She startled a little suddenly realizing that Leonard McCoy might wanna return to Earth in order to raise his daughter. But she pushed that thought aside for the moment.

“What would you like to do, Joanna? Shall I show you my quarters? You’ll stay with me until your Dad is back… Maybe you wanna lay down a little? Today happened a lot.”

Joanna looked at her indecisively.

“Or do you wanna take a look around the ship?”

The girl’s eyes lit up.

Jamie smiled. “Alright. Let’s go.”


	3. Settling in

They didn’t get very far.

Jamie took Joanna to Medbay at first, showing her where her father was working. That gave Doctor M’Benga the chance to take a look at the girl and make sure she was at least physically alright.

But the day so far was too exciting and exhausting for her. While Jamie was talking to the doctor Joanna fell asleep on a biobed.

“You could leave her here. We’ll have an eye on her”, M’Benga said.

Jamie hesitated.  She didn’t want Joanna to wake up and feel abandoned. Again.

“Or…” M’Benga added. “You could use the CMO’s office and work there. Wouldn’t be that much different from doing paperwork in your ready room, would it?”

Jamie smiled. “Call me, when she’s waking up.”

M’Benga nodded.

Jamie went into Leonard McCoy’s office. She took a look around. It was a little weird being here without him. She sat down at his desk. That felt also strange. She usually sat on the couch or on the chair on the other side of the desk or occasionally leant against the desk. She even remembered that one time she sat on the desktop with one leg crossed over the other, showing a lot of skin and making Bones blush a little.

Jamie grinned at that memory and the effect she had on him, wondering the next minute why. This was her best friend she was thinking about.

She sighed and activated the computer. She accessed her files and messaged to the bridge that she was doing her paperwork in Medbay and not returning for the rest of the day.

Strangely, sitting in this office had something soothing. Jamie felt very comfortable and got a lot of work done. Everything here felt like… Leonard McCoy. It made her miss him more and less at the same time.

“Jamie?”

The captain looked up surprised. Joanna was standing in the doorway.

“Hey, Joanna.” Jamie smiled, saved the files and shut down the computer.

The girl walked to her and rubbed her eyes. “Sorry, that I fell asleep.”

“Nonsense. It was a little much today, wasn’t it?”

The girl nodded and put her hand in front of her mouth when she had to yawn.

“And you’re still tired”, Jamie concluded with a glance at a chronometer. It was around the end of Alpha shift.

Joanna nodded again.

Jamie got up. “Come on, I’ll bring you to my quarters. We can eat dinner there. I have a replicator, so we don’t need to go back to mess hall. And then you can get settled in. We’ll finish the tour tomorrow.”

“Okay…” Joanna yawned again.

Again, the girl looked a little lost in this whole situation. It almost seemed she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Jamie felt her heart aching once more. “Want me to carry you?”

Joanna gave her a surprised look. “Uhm…” She started playing with her fingers and lowered her gaze.

Jamie chuckled. She recognized the hidden yes Joanna didn’t have the courage to say out aloud. “Come on.” Jamie closed the distance between her and Joanna and picked her up, having the girls legs half around her waist. An unaccustomed weight, but Jamie knew she could carry her.

“Bye, Uncle Geoff.” Joanna waved tiredly to the doctor and rested her head on Jamie’s left shoulder.

The doctor watched them leave and smiled.

Christine Chapel stepped next to him. “This should be interesting”, she laughed. “I never imagined the captain as a mother, but she’s a real natural.”

Geoffrey M’Benga nodded. “And the girl instantly connected to her. I can’t wait to see Leonard’s face when he sees how well they get along.”

“Do you think Doctor McCoy will leave the Enterprise with Joanna? She can’t stay on the ship, can she?”

He weighed his head. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that. I have the feeling a lot of things will change in the next days. _And_ maybe someone will finally win that betting pool about McCoy and Kirk.” He smirked.

The nurse laughed again. “So you think Joanna showing up will help him express his feelings for Jamie Kirk?”

“Who knows?”

She smiled, shrugged and returned to work.

 

***

 

Jamie ignored the curious glances of the crewmembers she encountered on the way to her quarters. It made her smile a little seeing how disbelieving they looked after the captain carrying a child.

Joanna had fallen asleep again and Jamie decided to lay her on the bed when she entered her quarters. She pulled off the girl’s shoes and tucked her in. She assumed Joanna would wake up in one or two hours being hungry. Then the girl could eat and change in some pajamas.

Jamie made use of the time by unpacking Joanna’s clothes into a drawer she already emptied before her arrival. The two dresses amongst her things she hung in the wardrobe next to the golden command dresses.

She also set the dinner table.

Joanna was still sleeping when she was done.

So, Jamie took a PADD, put her communicator on the couch table and started reading a few reports from the astronomy department. They were over the moon, because the ship was passing an unusual nebula en route to Orianna 7.

“Bridge to Captain Kirk”, a male voice sounded.

Jamie reached for her communicator. “Kirk here.”

“Captain, we’re receiving a call from Earth. It’s Eleonora McCoy.”

Jamie’s glance shot automatically to the sleeping girl in the bedroom area. “For me or for Doctor McCoy?”

“For him, but since he’s not here…”

Jamie sighed. “Yeah… Does she know he’s away?”

“I told her. She’s a little upset. She cursed about… uhm, well, I can’t repeat that.”

Jamie chuckled. “It’s alright, Lieutenant Jones. Put her through to the computer in my quarters.” She got up and sat down at her desk. After another glance to Joanna she activated the screen that showed a very worried and angry grandmother.

She wasn’t sure what to say. “Hello, Mrs. McCoy.”

“Oh, Jamie.” A relieved smile briefly lightened up Eleonoras sad face. “Don’t call me that. Didn’t I tell you to call me Eleonora when we last met?”

Jamie just nodded.

“Thank God Joanna is with you. She is, isn’t she?”

“Yes. She’s asleep right now. It was quite a day for her.”

“Jocelyn messaged me an hour ago. I can’t believe what she did. Leaving Jo-Jo on some planet lightyears away from Earth!” she said angrily. “She should have brought her back to Earth or never taken her on this trip in the first place… It took me almost an hour to get through to Admiral Pike so he could help me getting this call forwarded to the Enterprise.”

Jamie adjusted the volume of the computer, so Joanna wouldn’t be disturbed. She just nodded.

“What now?” Eleonora added. “This young Lieutenant said Leonard is away and that Joanna is with you.”

“He’s on a conference. We’re on our way to pick him up. Joanna lives with me until then. I…” She sighed. “I haven’t told him yet. He was looking forward for the conference so much. He’s one of the leading speakers. I didn’t want to spoil that and worry him. He’ll be worried and angry enough when he’s back and learns what happened. I’m sorry, I don’t know if that’s the right thing to do.”

Eleonora showed a little smile again. “I think there’s no one knowing him as well as the both of us. He might get upset, because you didn’t tell him right away, but I think… I would have done the same.” Her eyes softened. “I’m really glad Joanna is with you”, she repeated.

“I’m just so sorry she’s surrounded by strangers. I guess she’s opening up to me, but she didn’t know me until today. She seems very lost and sad.”

“If I could, I would arrange a transport and meet you somewhere, but I get space sick very fast.”

Jamie tried to suppress a chuckle. Now she knew where Leonard’ dislike for space came from. “I’ll make sure you can call us directly any time you like. And as soon as Joanna is awake and had dinner, we’ll call you.”

“I’m awake”, a small voice sounded.

Jamie looked up and saw Joanna standing in the arch to the bedroom area. She waved her over. “Come on, Sweetie, do you want to talk to your grandma?”

Joanna’s eyes lit up and she quickly walked to the desk. Jamie took the girl on her lap.

“Jo-Jo”, Eleonora said with relief. “Are you okay, Pumpkin?”

Joanna nodded. “The Enterprise is really cool. Jamie showed me where Dad’s working and we had cookies and cocoa in the mess hall. There’s a huge window and I saw Risa from space.”

Jamie smiled.

“And how are you feeling?” Eleonora rephrased her unanswered question.

Joanna lowered her gaze a little and shrugged. “I’m a little sad… Mom promised me a fun trip for summer break and then her boyfriend suddenly showed up. Suddenly, they said they were going to marry and yesterday they did. First, Mom said, the three of us would finish the trip, but this morning she suddenly told me she sends me to live with Daddy. She says I can’t live with her anymore.” She blinked a few tears away.

Jamie reached into a drawer of her desk and handed Joanna a tissue.

“I don’t understand…” Joanna added in a shaky whisper.

Jamie gently stroked over her hair that was in a messy ponytail.

“Everything will be alright”, Jamie told her gently.

“Yes, it will be”, Eleonora also said. “Jamie will take good care of you.”

"I like Jamie", Joanna smiled.

Jamie also smiled. “I like you, too, Sweetie.”

Eleonora sighed in relief. She noticed the forming connection between Jamie and Joanna. And if Joanna weren’t right there, she would have asked her about her relationship with Leonard. “Perhaps you could call me tomorrow after breakfast?”

Joanna gave Jamie a questioning look.

The captain nodded. “We will."

Eleonora nodded. “So, see you tomorrow then. Sleep well, little Pumpkin.”

“You too, Grandma.”

The older woman’s glance wandered to Jamie. “Thank you for everything, Jamie.”

Jamie just nodded. “Till tomorrow, Eleonora.”

The screen went dark and showed the Starfleet insignia.

Joanna hopped off Jamie’s lap and discovered the prepared table. “What’s for dinner?”

Jamie rose. “What would you like? Pasta perhaps? Or something with potatoes?”

“Could we get pancakes?”

Jamie laughed. “For dinner?”

The girl shrugged.

“How about Spaghetti Bolognese and a banana pancake with chocolate sauce for dessert?”

Joanna nodded pleased.

Jamie pointed with a glance to the table. “Okay then. Sit down and I’ll bring the food”, she said heading to the replicator.


	4. Maternal Instinct

The night was… unusual. Jamie woke up several times. She wasn’t used having someone sleeping next to her. Especially not a little girl missing her parents and having nightmares. Joanna was tossing and turning a few times.

Jamie managed to get her back to sleep by gently stroking her hair at first.

The third time that trick didn’t work.

“Just relax, Joanna, and you fall back asleep”, she whispered, laying on her left side and facing the girl. It was a little white lie, because she herself had been awake at night quite often.

“I don’t want another bad dream…” Joanna pulled the blanket closer. “I want Daddy…”

Jamie sighed and caught herself thinking and almost saying that she also wanted Leonard to be here right now. Everything had worked out so far, but calming down a child in the night wasn’t easy for someone with no experience at all. It occurred to her that it was almost a miracle that this was the first problem to arise in the twelve hours Joanna was on the Enterprise by now.

“Can I…” Joanna began. “Can we cuddle?”

The captain was surprised. “Uhm… sure.”

Joanna scooted closer and snuggled against Jamie who turned on her back so the girl could put her head on her left shoulder. She wrapped her arms around Joanna and only noticed a few minutes later that she drew instinctively soothing circles over the girl’s back.

Joanna’s breathing soon changed - she was back asleep.

Jamie lay awake for a while. It felt so natural and weird at the same time. She never saw herself as a mother or mother figure. But she realized that she had become the latter without even noticing.

She made a mental note to herself asking Eleonora for some advice. She would have done that already if Joanna hadn’t crashed the call.

She pondered how to entertain Joanna the next day, but was asleep before she came up with a plan.

 

***

 

Joanna was back on her side of the bed when the alarm clock woke up Jamie.

The girl stirred and made a disapproving sound. “Only five more minutes please…”

Jamie grinned. Joanna said what she was thinking. She also would have liked to stay in bed a little longer... She got up and let Joanna bury herself in the blanket again.

The captain took a shower and found Joanna sitting in bed when she emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around herself. She’d fallen in her usual morning routine and not thought of taking clothes in the bathroom and returning dressed.

“Slept well?”

Joanna nodded. “In the end.” She watched Jamie taking some underwear out of the drawers and a uniform dress out of the wardrobe. The girl jumped out of bed when she saw all the golden dresses and some two parters next to them. “Wow…”

And finally she discovered on the left in the wardrobe her own dresses.

“I unpacked you stuff”, Jamie explained, when she saw where Joanna’s glance was wandering. “I hope that’s okay? The other clothes are in the second drawer over there.”

Joanna smiled. “Thanks.” But her smile vanished, because she saw the uniform dress in Jamie’s hands again. “Do you have to go to on duty?”

“I’m the captain, I’m always on duty.” Jamie carefully crouched down in her towel. “But don’t worry, I won’t leave you alone. After breakfast we’ll call your Grandma again and finish that tour I promised you.”

“Can I see the bridge?” Joanna asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

“Yes. We’ll go there after you’ve seen everything else.”

“That’s so cool!”

Jamie chuckled. “Come on, hop in the shower. I laid out some towels for you.”

Joanna went into the bathroom and Jamie changed into her uniform. She left her hair open. It fell in golden waves over her back.

A few minutes later, she noticed a showered and dressed Joanna watching her. The girl had picked out grey pants and a blue shirt. They made her look more like her father than the day before.

“Wow, your hair looks like gold”, Joanna whispered. “I wish mine was also that nice.”

Jamie took a hairbrush and walked to Joanna. She started brushing the girl’s hair. “Your hair is beautiful, Sweetheart. It’s the same color as your father’s. You have a lot from him.”

The ten-year-old giggled happily. “Grandma says that, too. It upsets Mom a lot.”

Jamie watched her and noticed Joanna said that without getting sad. She hoped it was a good sign. “Wanna leave your hair open? Or do you want a ponytail?”

“Open. Like yours.”

“Okay. Come on.” Jamie put the hair brush down. “We’ll have breakfast in the mess hall.”

On their way every crewmember looked after them. Word had now spread around who the little girl on the ship was. And the curiosity in the crew’s glances from the other day was replaced by finding it absolutely adorable how Jamie and Joanna were together.

In the mess hall everyone smiled at them and Joanna introduced herself at several tables while Jamie was bringing their breakfast to a large table with some of the senior officers.

Joanna quickly ran over when she saw Jamie sitting down.

“Jamie, that’s so cool. That ensign over there is a Tellarite. We learned about them in school, but I’ve never seen one until now.” Joanna sat down and grabbed a glass of milk.

“We have many species on board, Miss McCoy,” Spock said.

Joanna’s eyes grew bigger. “Ohhh, you’re a Vulcan. I only met a Vulcan before on a school trip to the first contact area. There are almost no aliens in my home town. Risa was great. I saw so many.”

“I am Commander Spock”, he introduced himself.

“He’s my first officer”, Jamie explained. “He’s in charge when I’m not on the bridge.”

Uhura, who was sitting next to Spock, smiled at the girl. “Hi, I’m Nyota Uhura. You can call me Nyota.”

Jamie nodded happily.

“And this is Hikaru Sulu, our first helmsman”, Jamie introduced the lieutenant.

He also smiled at Joanna. “You can call me just Sulu. Everyone does.”

Joanna gave the people at the table a bright smile. She picked up a fork and started eating. Jamie had brought her a plate with some scrambled eggs, bacon, two little pancakes and a few blueberries. The girl ate it all and emptied her glass of milk.

Jamie finished her own plate and coffee. “We’ll go back to my quarters and call your Grandma.” She looked to Spock. “You have the conn again, Spock. I’ll be later on the bridge and bring Joanna with me.”

“Can’t we have the tour first, Jamie? Then I’d have something to tell grandma about.” Joanne looked at Jamie with big eyes. “Please?”

 _Damn_ , Jamie thought. She already knew she couldn’t say no to the girl. “Uhura, would you please message to Eleonora McCoy that Joanna is fine and that we’ll call her when she has explored the Enterprise? If Eleonora asks, tell her she had full night of sleep and a nice breakfast.”

Uhura chuckled. “Sure.” She gestured towards the plates. “Leave them. We’ll put them away.”

“Thanks.”

“Where to first?” Joanna asked excitedly and got up.

Jamie rose and extended her hand. “Engineering.”

Joanna took her hand and hoped a little while they headed out.

Uhura, Spock and Sulu looked after her.

“Wow”, Sulu started. “It’s as if the captain became a mother over night. I don’t know if that’s impressive or a little scary.”

“Maternal instinct”, Uhura simply said.

Christine Chapel appeared next to her and sat down with a tray. “Wanna get in on the betting pool?”

“What betting pool?” Uhura and Sulu asked in unison while Spock raised an eyebrow.

The nurse laughed. “The one the Medbay staff has about how long it will take now for Doctor McCoy and Captain Kirk getting together. Joanna will certainly speed things up.”

“I do not understand”, Spock said. “What does Miss McCoy have to do with that?”

The others chuckled.

“You’ll see”, Uhura replied mysteriously and gave him a peck on the cheek.

 

***

 

“Well, hello there, lassies”, Scotty greeted Joanna and Jamie.

Joanna gave Jamie a confused look.

Jamie laughed. “That’s Montgomery Scott, our chief engineer. He’s Scottish. He calls every woman or girl ‘lassie’. That’s an expression for girl.”

“Is that the warp core, Mr. Scott?” Joanna asked in awe. “I saw pictures in school.”

“It is. And call me Scotty.” He smiled. “Wanna take a closer look?”

“Am I allowed to?”

Scotty gave Jamie a questioning look and Joanna joined him.

“Just don’t touch anything”, Jamie told Joanna. “Normally, children are not allowed here. But…” She crouched down and leant conspiratorially towards her. “… since I’m the captain…” She winked.

Joanna grinned.

“It’s our little secret”, Jamie added. “Don’t tell your Dad. He’ll kill me, if he learns that I took you to see the warp core. Your grandma should be fine.”

Joanna giggled.

“Oh, he wouldn’t.” Scotty waved off. “He loves our Lassie way too much. He just likes yelling at her when she does something dangerous that makes her end up in Medbay.”

“ _Scotty_.” Jamie got up, crossed her arms and gave him a glare, trying her best not to blush.

Joanna tugged at a sleeve of Scotty’s red uniform shirt and he leant down to her. “Does that mean that Jamie is Daddy’s girlfriend?”

Jamie’s eyes widened.

Scotty coughed uncomfortably. “Uhm, well, uh… not yet.” His lips almost touched her ear now. “But we’re working on that”, he whispered so Jamie didn’t hear.

Joanna giggled again and glanced at Jamie. “That would be _sooo_ cool.”

“What would be?” Jamie asked, having a strange feeling.

“Oh, uh…” Scotty began, “I just told her I’d give her a little tour. We’re doing maintenance at the warp coils, because we’re entering that part of space we can only use impulse power for a few hours. Joanna could watch for a while. She could see firsthand a few of the things they teach in school about warp theory and warp drives.”

“Can I? Oh, _pleeeeease_ , Jamie.”

“Well, it’s been a while since I worked on a warp drive myself. So we can help Scotty for an hour or so. Wanna hold the sonic screwdriver for him and learn how to scan if the coils are aligned right?”

“Yes!” Joanna beamed and took a little tool box Scotty handed to her.

“Come on”, he told the girl and they started walking.

Jamie followed them. “Bones will _really_ kill me…” she muttered, but grinned anyway. She was happy about Joanna being that happy.

 

***

 

In the end, Jamie and Joanna stayed almost two hours in engineering. Afterwards the captain showed her all the departments of the Enterprise and after lunch in the mess hall they finally got to the bridge.

“Captain on ze bridge”, Pavel Chekov announced.

Joanna took a look around with big eyes.

“Saved the best for last.” Jamie winked.

Joanna’s gaze fell instantly on the command chair from which Spock was rising. “Is that your chair?” she asked Jamie.

“Yeah.”

Joanna chewed on her bottom lip and played with her fingers, glancing to the chair, to Jamie and back at the chair.

Jamie chuckled. “You wanna sit in it, don’t you?”

“Can I?” Joanna asked shyly.

Jamie nodded. “Go ahead.”

The girl grinned and, also grinning, the bridge crew watched her hopping into the chair that was way too big for her.

Spock gave Jamie a look with a frown.

“Relax, Spock. It’s not like she’s taking over the ship”, Jamie teased him, walking past him and stepping behind the chair. She leant down and started explaining the buttons on the arm rests to Joanna.

Slowly everyone focused on to their work again. A few stern glances from Commander Spock might have helped with that.

“I think I want to become a captain one day”, Joanna said.

Jamie joined the chuckles from all around. “You might wanna wait a few years telling that to your Dad. He’ll get a heart attack.”

“But Daddy’s in space, too.”

Sulu turned around and whispered conspiratorially to Joanna: “Ask her why.”

Joanna looked at Jamie.

The captain rolled her eyes. “Thanks, Sulu”, she replied sarcastically and made eye contact with the girl. “Let’s just say that, at first, he didn’t like the idea being on a starship. But I asked him and he came to work with me.”

Joanna still looked at her questioningly, but suddenly remembered something. “Ah”, she made. “Grandma said once that Daddy followed his heart.” She tilted her head and also remembered their visit in engineering.

“Bullseye”, Sulu whispered to Chekov.

Jamie heard him, but ignored it. “You just ask him when he’s back, okay Sweetie?”

Joanna nodded, suppressing a grin, because she already understood.

“Wanna call your grandma now?”

“Yes!”

“Shall I put her on the main viewer?” Uhura asked.

Jamie looked at her surprised and almost considered saying yes. But Joanna in the captain’s chair had been already stirred up enough of bridge operations. “No, relay the call to my ready room. Come on, Joanna.”

Reluctantly the girl got out of the big chair and followed Jamie next door.

The captain returned five minutes later alone. “That might take a while. Joanna has a lot to tell.” She sat down in her chair and crossed one leg over the other.

“Is it wise to leave the child unsupervised in your ready room?” Spock inquired.

Jamie made a waving gesture. “She’s ten. Not five. The drawers are locked and the computer’s functions are restricted. She can chat with Eleonora for a while and I told her she can afterwards either play a video game, watch some movies, read a book or come back here. She knows how to work the replicator when she gets thirsty and I’ll look after her in an hour if she stays in there.”

Uhura nodded approvingly and acknowledged how well Jamie was doing.

Spock hesitated a moment but finally went to the science station.

“So, anything happened while I was away?” Jamie asked.

“Everything’s quiet and routine”, Sulu answered. “We’re on schedule and the astronomy department has started the scans of the nearby nebula.”

“This morning we received a message from Admiral Pike for you, Captain”, Uhura added.

“Urgent?”

“No. He just asked for an answer until tomorrow. I guess it’s about Joanna.”

Jamie nodded and remembered Eleonora saying that she had help from Pike getting her call forwarded to the Enterprise. So he knew what was going on and certainly wanted to talk about a ten year old child being on the Enterprise.

“Maybe you could tell Joanna a little about communications later. Then I’ll read the message in my ready room and call Pike back.”

Uhura nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sonic screwdriver is a little reference to "Doctor Who" ;)


	5. Countdown

“You have a child on board”, Admiral Christopher Pike said without greeting.

“You don’t say”, Jamie replied dryly.

He sighed. “I made some inquiries. Jocelyn Burton filled out the necessary paperwork on Risa and sent it to Earth. She transferred parental care to Leonard McCoy. Joanna is now really his. But you know she can’t stay with him on the Enterprise.”

“Do I?”

“ _Jamie_.”

She rolled her eyes. “Starfleet has family vessels.”

“And you know the Enterprise isn’t one of them.”

“We could change that.”

“ _Jamie_.”

“Come on, Chris”, Jamie began, pushing her teasing voice aside and getting serious, even pleading. “Don’t do this to Bones and Joanna. We both know he’ll do the right thing and leave the Enterprise in order to raise her on Earth…”

He just sighed and Jamie knew there was a chance.

“Starfleet owes us. _Earth_ owes us”, she added silently and trying not to sound too demanding. She knew how thin the ice was, but she also was ready to fight.

Pike almost chuckled.

Jamie looked at him surprised and a little confused. “What?”

“I can’t be the first to say that: Captain Kirk, you have it bad.”

“I beg your pardon?”

He laughed. “Come on, Jamie, don’t play the fool. You’re in love with McCoy. You don’t want him to leave the ship, but you’re afraid or something like that. You would rather stay his friend than risk losing him, because you don’t see that he’s as much in love with you as you are with him. And you also fell completely for his daughter.”

Jamie’s mouth fell open and she felt her cheeks getting red.

Pike gestured towards her. “Exhibit A.”

She exhaled sharply. “I don’t know what you mean… Bones and I are just friends and colleagues. And what’s that about Joanna? I only know her one day and you don’t know her at all. You can’t judge that.”

“True, but earlier I talked with her grandmother again. She told me how you’re caring for the girl until McCoy is back from that conference.”

Jamie huffed a little. She realized that he might be right, but there was no way in hell she would admit that or even act on it. “So are you helping us or not?”

“Shouldn’t you wait to ask that until McCoy is back? What if he wants to leave with his daughter? Or what if he wants to send her to live with his grandmother? He could do that.”

“He would never le…” Jamie exhaled sharply again. “Fine, we’re talking again in three days. Then he’ll be back and will have had a little time with Joanna. But the Enterprise as a family vessel would be a good idea anyway. The flagship should also signal the family friendly policy of Starfleet. I already lost two god ensigns in the past three months, because they got pregnant and returned to Earth. And Lieutenant Daniels decided to leave the ship next month, because her twelve year old son had to stay behind with her sister and she can’t bear that any longer.”

“Maybe. But the flagship is also the one vessel to be very likely in a fight from time to time.” An amused grin spread over his face. “Just imagine yourself pregnant in the middle of a crisis like the one with Nero.”

Jamie blushed again and rolled her eyes. “No, I won’t. And besides, someone had the idea to design a ship with two sections that can be separated. So if the Enterprise were a family vessel and if the ship were in a fight, the saucer section could be sent off to safety.”

“And on which section would the pregnant captain be?” he teased.

Jamie moaned annoyed and glared at him. “Stop making fun of me, Chris! I am not and will not get pregnant anytime soon. We’re talking here about my crew and a chance for them to work on the Enterprise _and_ having a family.”

The admiral chuckled again. “We’ll talk in three days. Pike out.”

The screen went dark and the rotating Starfleet insignia appeared.

Jamie leant back and exhaled sharply again. What was it with all those people assuming romantic feelings? And bringing up the idea she might get pregnant? Seriously… She rolled her eyes, but couldn’t stop an image forming in her mind.

A beep at the door pulled her out of her thoughts. “Enter.”

Joanna came in and walked to Jamie. “Aunt Nyota showed me all about the com system. Tomorrow she’s teaching me a few Klingon words and promised me to help me with my Vulcan vocabulary for school. She said maybe even Spock would join us and I could practice speaking Vulcan with a real Vulcan.”

Jamie smiled.

“ _And_ she said your shift is almost over.”

Jamie glanced at the chronometer. “She’s right. Are you hungry, Joanna?”

The girl nodded.

“Okay, how about we see who’s in the mess hall. We can eat there and pick out a movie later. Or maybe we’ll find some old board games in one of the recreation rooms. Or would you like to explore the ship a little more? You’ve seen the most interesting parts, but there’s still much to discover. We could walk around a little.”

“Uhm, I have a PADD with some books on it”, she said, playing shyly with her fingers. “Grandma and I started reading _Harry Potter_. You know, those novels from a few hundred years ago. Mom doesn’t like it, so I had to read for myself. But I always like it when I’m at Grandma’s and she reads to me.”

Jamie got up and smiled. “Okay, _Harry Potter_ it is. It’s been quite a while since I read the books. I must have been at your age. But I have to warn you – I’ve never read to a child.”

Joanna beamed and grabbed Jamie’s hand. She pulled her out of her ready room and across the bridge where some amused glances followed them.

“Can I have some fries tonight? I promise to eat some salad, too.”

Jamie laughed. “Whatever you want, Sweetie.”

They left the bridge in the turbo lift and Spock frowned. “I don’t believe that… _french fries_ qualify as a full nutritional meal for a ten year old girl.”

Uhura laughed. “Well, with the salad and a few fish fingers or meat it will be okay. I think the captain is doing a great job with Joanna. Look at the girl – she adores her. And the captain does everything to get her mind of that thing with her mother. According to the transporter chief Joanna was devastated when she arrived yesterday. Now she’s happy.”

“I wonder what Admiral Pike said”, Sulu said.

“We will learn soon enough, Lieutenant”, Spock replied.

“I wonder, if ze girl will be allowed to stay”, Chekov added.

“I don’t believe children on a starship like the Enterprise would be appropriate”, Spock began. “Although I have to admit, that Miss McCoy is very well raised and knows how to behave. Her table manners are impeccable. But you should not forget that a child needs to be educated and human children need other children of their age around them. Even if the girl were allowed to stay – she would be the only child on the Enterprise and there is no school.”

The mood on the bridge dropped a little with those words. But since the captain had left in good spirits, no one was really worried for now.

 

***

 

The first full day with Joanna McCoy on the Enterprise ended with her and Jamie sitting on the couch in the captain’s quarters. Jamie read from the fifth _Harry Potter_ book and Joanna fell asleep when Sirius Black fell through the veil. Jamie carried her to the bed and Joanna slept through the night without nightmares.

The next day Uhura kept her promise and Joanna spent the morning with her perfecting her School Vulcan a little and learning some Klingon and Tellarite phrases. Spock joined them later. After lunch Jamie brought Joanna along for some self defense classes she was teaching once a week in tandem with the Security Chief. Joanna was very amused about Jamie calling Lieutenant Hendorff by the nickname Cupcake sometimes.

The bridge crew met for dinner in the mess hall and Joanna made them tell her stories from their missions. When Jamie had to take a call from the brass about their next mission, Joanna started a little interrogation about the relationship between Jamie Kirk and Leonard McCoy. The rest of the day Joanna spent in Medbay. Christine Chapel showed Joanna how to use a medical tricorder and how to heal light scratches. Later she sat in her father office reading some more _Harry Potter_ on her own. In the evening she fell asleep in the middle of a movie and Jamie carried her to bed again.

On the third day, Joanna got very excited. She was with Jamie in her ready room and reading while the captain did paperwork. But she asked over and over when the ship would arrive at Orianna 7. Jamie answered patiently and talked Sulu into letting sit Joanna next to him for a while. Well, actually it didn’t take a lot of convincing. He was thrilled showing her how flying a starship worked and even let her push a few buttons.

Sitting in her chair, Jamie watched them contentedly and caught herself glancing at the chronometer several times. She was also eagerly awaiting their arrival in the Orianna System.

It didn’t help that they suddenly had to slow down due to an unexpected expansion of the nebula that messed with the warp field. The astronomy department was thrilled about that development and the chance for more discoveries. Jamie Kirk and Joanna McCoy were not.

The delay put their arrival in the middle of the night. So the captain made Uhura, who was on a double shift, promise to wake them immediately when the Enterprise would be in orbit.

 

***

 

Finally, at 319 hours at night the Enterprise arrived at Orianna 7. But Nyota Uhura didn’t wake the captain and Joanna. She knew it was probably a little sneaky, but she could picture how surprised and happy both would be if Leonard McCoy himself would be the one to wake them.

So, Uhura waited for him in the transporter room and hoped he wouldn’t yell and curse too loudly when she would give him the short version of the situation.

He materialized and gave her a confused look. “Uhura, what are you doing here?” he asked, stepping down from the transporter platform and leaving his luggage behind.

“Something happened…” she started carefully. “I know you’ll be upset, but I can assure you that everything’s alright, Leonard.”

He frowned. “Spill.”

“Well… your daughter is here.”

He blinked and wasn’t sure if he heard right. “What?”

“Joanna is here.”

“What? Why?”

“That’s the upsetting part. I’m so sorry.” She laid her right hand at his upper arm in the hope that this would have a calming effect.

“What’s going on?” he replied a little louder than intended.

Uhura sighed. “Captain Kirk didn’t want to spoil the conference for you… Three days ago your ex-wife called. She wanted you to pick up Joanna from Risa, where they were on a trip. She wants her to live with you from now on. It’s –“

“She _what_?” Leonard yelled.

“Calm down. Please. Let me finish before you start ranting and screaming.”

The doctor exhaled sharply, but said nothing.

“So, we changed course to Risa and picked up Joanna. She’s currently living with the captain and she – both of them – were waiting impatiently for your return”, Uhura concluded the very short version.

She waited for a reply. But nothing. Leonard McCoy just stared at her.

“Did you… say she’s with Jamie? Jamie’s taking care of her?” he asked in a normal, but very surprised voice.

Uhura nodded with a smile. “Yes. The captain’s a real natural. She’s wonderful with Joanna. And your daughter adores the captain.” She wondered how and why he managed to be so quiet. She also wondered if this was the calm before the storm.

“And Jocelyn…”

“It would be best the captain told you what happened. But Joanna’s fine. She was pretty shaken up when she arrived. But she warmed up to the captain amazingly fast. They are like…” Uhura interrupted herself, because she was about to say ‘mother and daughter’. “Well, they get along great. You’ll see. I promised the captain to wake both of them, but I thought Joanna would be over the moon when you would be the one doing that.”

Leonard slowly nodded, still processing that his daughter, who he hadn’t seen in almost a year in person, was on the ship. And… with Jamie.

Jamie… he had really missed her and hoped seeing her in the transporter room.

“So… the captain’s quarters?”

Uhura nodded again. “Go. I’ll call a yeoman. We’ll take care of your luggage.”

“Okay…” he simply replied and was already heading for the door.

And Leonard walked fast, he almost ran and paced impatiently in the turbo lift. His feelings were a rollercoaster. He was angry at Jocelyn… happy to meet Joanna in a few minutes… confused and curious about what was going on… and impatient to see the Jamie again after eight days that seemed like an eternity.

When the doors of the captain’s quarters opened at the code he knew, he unwillingly held his breath. He reached for the light controls, not wanting to speak the command. He activated the lights at twenty percent and walked slowly towards the bedroom area.

The doctor noticed how tidy everything was, even though a sometimes messy captain had a ten year old girl as a guest. He saw a pile of PADDs on the couch table and an old board game next to it.

And then he saw them on the bed, covered by blankets. Joanna was snuggled up against Jamie’s left side.

His heart made a jump at that adorable and heartwarming picture. Seeing them like this took his breath away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I know, that's mean. But the next update will be tomorrow. And it will be a Jamie/Joanna/Leonard fluff overload ;)


	6. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this chapter was two chapters, but I decided to merge them. So you'll get the full fluff overload. But there are still some chapters left. The crew will be up for a few surprises.

Leonard just stood there and watched Jamie and Joanna sleep. The girl stirred a little and Jamie’s arms unconsciously pulled her closer. It was so…

He needed a few moments until he was able to move and step next to the bed.

He noticed how much Joanna had grown. He smiled at the thought of having her here, being able to talk to her and spend time with her without being chaperoned and timed by his ex-wife.

And Jamie… his glance wandered to her and traveled over her beautiful face and the golden hair that was spilled over the pillow and almost glowing in the low light. It hit him how much he had missed her in those past eight days.

The doctor carefully sat down on the right side of the bed and just watched them for a few more moments. He badly wanted to wake them, but couldn’t tear away his gaze from them.

Suddenly Jamie’s eyes opened and she made a startled sound. Her alertness kicked in, but immediately calmed down, when her eyes met Leonard’s. She sighed in relief. “Bones”, she whispered with the most beautiful smile.

His heart jumped. The nickname was still a little bit ridiculous, but he had grown so accustomed to it. He actually loved hearing her calling him by that name.

“Stay down, Jamie”, Leonard whispered and leant a little closer to Joanna, who was laying between them. “She looks so peaceful.” He reached out and gently stroked over his daughter’s hair and cheek.

“I’m so sorry, we wanted to be in the transporter room. Uhura was supposed to wake us up”, Jamie started to explain.

“We’ll talk later.”

“Are you angry?” she carefully asked.

“Not at you.”

“Want me to wake her?”

He hesitated.

Jamie smiled and shifted a little. She trailed her fingers over Joanna’s cheek. “Sweetie, wake up…” She breathed a kiss on her forehead and Joanna stirred.

Leonard watched the scene in amazement. Uhura’s words sounded in his mind. _The captain’s a real natural. She’s wonderful with Joanna._

A big understatement. Seeing them together was absolutely incredible.

“Wha’…?” Joanna murmured. Her eyelids fluttered and opened slowly. “Jamie?”

The captain smiled. “Look who’s here.” She pointed with her glance to the right side of the bed.

Joanna’s gaze followed hers and her eyes became very big. She was suddenly wide wake and squealed happily: “ _Daddy!_ ”

A moment later she clung around his neck and he held her as close as he could without crushing her.

Jamie kept smiling and sat up in bed.

“Oh, Jo-Jo, I missed you so much”, Leonard whispered against his daughter’s hair.

“Me too, Daddy.”

“Are you alright? I’m so sorry I wasn’t here when you arrived.” He felt tears in the corner of his eyes and blinked fast to avoid more.

“I’m fine”, Joanna replied happily and pulled back so she could see him. “Jamie showed me the ship and Aunt Nyota taught me some alien languages. And Uncle Scotty and Uncle Keenser are very funny. Jamie’s chair is _reeeeally_ cool and the crew is very nice.” She grinned. “I like the Enterprise.”

Leonard chuckled. Hearing her talk so fast and excitedly took a load off his mind. His gaze wandered to Jamie and their eyes locked. It was strange. He had his daughter in his arms, but he also longed for Jamie to be in his embrace.

“Oh…” Joanna suddenly made and both adults looked to her. “Do I have to leave now and go with Daddy to his quarters?”

He didn’t know what to say.

Jamie smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind Joanna’s left ear. The answer came before she could really think about it: “How about you both stay tonight?”

“Yes!” Joanna replied enthusiastically. She beamed at both of them.

Leonard gave Jamie a surprised look, but she just kept smiling. It was that special smile he never could say no to. The one she only gave him.

“Bottom drawer on the right.”

“What?”

Jamie gestured him to go there and he did.

He opened said drawer and let out a little laugh of disbelieve. “That’s my Ole Miss shirt that disappeared a few months ago. And how did one of my grey sweatpants end up here?” he asked, pulling both out and closing the drawer again.

Joanna giggled, although she didn’t know what he was talking about. She was just thrilled that her father was finally here and staying. And she saw what Uhura, Sulu and the others had told her the day before at lunch. She saw how Jamie and her father looked at each other.

Jamie laughed. “You gave me the shirt when I got pretty drunk at your quarters three months ago and stayed the night on the couch. I borrowed the pants the next morning when you were already in Medbay. I was wearing a uniform dress that night and spilled a drink all over it. Couldn’t walk in shirt and panties to my quarters, couldn’t I?” She gave him a bright Kirk-grin and tilted her head. “Well, I actually could have, but it wouldn’t have been appropriate for the captain.”

“Borrowing something usually implies giving it back someday”, he reminded her, but didn’t manage to glare at her as sternly as he intended.

“Go, change and get your ass into bed”, Jamie ordered and helped a giggling Joanna back under the blankets.

“Watch your language in front of my daughter”, he replied, walking to the bathroom.

“Oh, Daddy”, Joanna said with another giggle. “That’s nothing compared to some words kids in my school use. And you should hear how Uncle Cupcake is cursing when Jamie sends him to the mat in their self defense class.”

Leonard shot a short glare at a grinning Jamie. “He’s letting her call him Cupcake?”

Joanna and Jamie exchanged a glance and just shrugged. Then Joanna laid down.

Shaking his head, Leonard entered the bathroom and changed out of his uniform and into the shirt and sweatpants.

Two minutes later he was back and slid under the blanket next to Joanna. He shifted on his right side so he faced his daughter and Jamie.

His heart beat a little faster. Not that he’d never shared – innocently – a large bed with Jamie on an away mission, but this was so much different. He noticed how different Jamie was. He saw a side of his best friend he didn’t know she had. He reveled in seeing her in bed next to him and his daughter. It was like being a family.

Leonard startled at that thought. But he liked it. He liked it _so_ much.

His eyes met Jamie’s again and he startled again. She was looking at him differently. There was something in her eyes. Something _more_ than friendship. Was it new? Or had he just never noticed?

“Night, Daddy.” Joanna said, giving him a peck on the cheek. “Night, Jamie.” She turned to the other side and also gave Jamie a quick kiss.

“Night, Sweetie”, Jamie whispered back and laid her head down. “Night, Bones.”

He smiled. “Good night.” He watched both of them close their eyes and slowly lowered his head on the pillow.

It hit him with the force of a whole bunch of asteroids: He was in love with Jamie Kirk. And he was pretty sure she returned his feelings.

When the hell had that happened? And more importantly: What should he – _they_ – do about it?

 

***

 

Joanna McCoy woke up first. She grinned before she even opened her eyes. She was surrounded by Jamie and her father. She felt so warm and cozy. She couldn’t remember ever having felt so protected.

Sometimes, when she had missed her father very much, she had imagined how she, her mother and her father had been laying together like this. But it was just the fantasy of a little girl with divorced parents. She had no real memory like that. She’d been too little when her parents separated.

Jocelyn McCoy, later Treadway, now Burton, had occasionally let her daughter slip under the blankets with her when she had a nightmare or when there had been a thunderstorm. But that had stopped when her mother got married to Clay Treadway. Joanna wasn’t allowed in the adult’s bedroom and her mother had kept it that way after the second divorce and after meeting her new husband Eric Burton.

And now? This was heaven. Joanna couldn’t believe it at first when Jamie said three days ago that she hoped it would be okay, if she slept next to her on the big bed.

Joanna turned towards her father and studied his face. He was so foreign and familiar at the same time. She almost only knew him from pictures. She always wanted to see him or at least speak to him more often, but her mother didn’t want that. Her mother had told her he didn’t want to see her that much. But on the rare occasions she could meet him, her father had always said how much he missed her. Joanna badly hoped he was telling the truth. And judging by his arrival, she thought it to be true.

The girl wished she could stay like this the whole day. But she was excited to spend real time with her father. And the most important was right now: She had to pee.

Joanna sighed and carefully disappeared under the blankets, heading to the end of the bed. She didn’t want to wake her father and Jamie. And she managed to slip out of bed without disturbing their sleep. She grinned and disappeared in the bathroom.

 

***

 

Jamie felt a little shift next to her, but she was so comfortable that she didn’t want to open her eyes. She sighed contentedly and snuggled into blanket and pillow. Unconsciously she moved a little forward.

She sensed a wonderful warmth and a large hand finding its way to her hip and trailing to the small of her back. She imagined it to be Leonard McCoy’s hand. She even smelled his scent.

She smiled, still not opening her eyes. She didn’t want this beautiful dream to end.

A pleased sigh escaped her lips and it was like the hand was pulling her closer. She shifted and it suddenly felt like she was in someone’s arms and as if her head was resting on a man’s chest.

Her fantasy was really exceeding itself, she thought. It almost felt like a hand was slipping underneath the hem of her…

Jamie’s eyes flew open and she lifted her head.

The hand - a _real_ hand – ceased the movements.

Jamie looked in the deep brown eyes of Leonard McCoy, who was as surprised as she was waking up like this.

But neither of them moved.

“Hi…” she just whispered gently.

He smiled. “Hi…”

Jamie felt the sparks between them. She was tempted to lean forward and…

The hiss of a door made them look around. Joanna. She came out of the bathroom, hesitated for a moment when she realized she had interrupted something, but crawled back on the mattress.

Jamie made room for the girl so she could slip back between her and Leonard. She was a little disappointed, but Joanna’s smile made up for it. Also, she wasn’t sure if it would have been a good idea to kiss her best friend.

“Good morning!” Joanna sing-songed happily.

“Good morning, Sweetie”, Jamie replied.

“Morning, Jo-Jo”, Leonard added.

“I’m so excited that you’re finally here, Daddy”, Joanna began taking as fast as she could. “I want to tell you so much. And I can’t wait to see your quarters and, oh, can you read me a story tonight? And we need to have lunch with Jamie.” Her glance flew to Jamie. “Are you staying tonight with Daddy and me? That would be so great. Or could we sleep here again? Your bed is very comfy, Jamie.”

Jamie laughed. “Breathe, Joanna.”

“Can’t. I’m so happy”, she replied with a big grin and bounced a little on the mattress.

Leonard chuckled and watched fascinated how delighted his daughter was and how she responded to Jamie. His heart skipped a few beats and he felt a strong urge to kiss Jamie. It was as if his whole body was drawn to her. Despite his realization about his feelings - it scared him a little and he knew he needed to talk to her in private.

“Hungry?” Jamie asked Joanna.

The girl nodded.

“Come on then, get dressed and I’ll set the table. We’ll have breakfast here.”

Joanna’s face lit up once more. Breakfast alone with her Dad and Jamie. “Be right back!” she exclaimed enthusiastically and jumped out of bed.

Leonard watched how Joanna headed to the cabinet drawer and pulled out some clothes. Then she disappeared in the bathroom. She was independent for a ten year old, he tought.

With a chuckle Jamie threw her blanket aside and got out of bed. Leonard’s eyes followed her and he had to look twice when he saw what was written over the behind of her sleeping pants: _Juicy._

“Seriously?” he commented in his usual McCoy-voice.

Walking away Jamie half turned and grinned. She knew exactly what he meant. She even moved her hips a little more.

“You’re wearing that with my daughter here?” But it sounded more amused than complaining.

“Coffee?” she asked, ignoring his question and disappeared around the corner.

“ _Jamie_.”

She laughed and returned to the bedroom area with two cups of coffee. She walked by the bed, handed him one of them and took a zip out of her own.

“Come on, Bones, it’s harmless. We both think it’s funny. Jo even picked it out for me.”

“You let her go through your drawers and pick out what you’re wearing?”

“Girls like to browse through wardrobes and drawers. And don’t worry, the _tiny_ juicy things are hidden safely away”, she purred with a wink, making him blush a little and almost choke on a zip of coffee. “There’s also a tank top with _Tasty_ written over it.”

“ _Jamie_.”

She leant against the arch of the bedroom, picking up the earlier mood. “Maybe I’ll show them to you. Aunt Nyota offered to babysit.”

“But certainly not for… that”, he carefully replied, just to make it not to easy for her. Joanna next door was the only thing keeping him from pulling her back to bed and continue what they’d started.

Jamie shrugged. “To bring you up to speed about what happened. But that won’t take that long.”

Leonard got out of bed, put his cup aside and was suddenly next to her, getting also rid of her cup. He needed to know what this thing between them was.

“Hi…” she whispered with the same smile as before in bed.

“Hi…” he repeated and the sparks were fully back. He slowly slid his arms around her waist.

Jamie laid her hands on his chest and let them very, very slowly slid higher.

“I don’t know what’s going on with me”, he breathed and his lips were only inches away from hers. “I can’t stop thinking about you. I missed you… The conference was great, but I missed you so much. And seeing you and Joanna… This feels like a dream. I should be trying to find Jocelyn and give her hell for abandoning Jo-Jo. But all I can think about is how great you are with Jo-Jo and… that I want to kiss you. Hell, I want to do way more than just kiss you.”

Jamie’s hand trailed over his neck now and she buried her fingers in his hair. She closed the distance and their lips met in a gentle kiss, tasting like coffee.

Neither of them noticed Joanna peeking out of the bathroom and grinning like on Christmas morning. She was glad she hadn’t ruined anything a few minutes before. She wanted to run to them and tell them how great this was. But she remembered what Sulu had told her: Adults could be very complicated. So she waited for their kiss to end. She planned to act as if she hadn’t seen it.

“Can we get pancakes?” Joanna called behind the now again closed door.

Leonard and Jamie startled.

“Sure!” Jamie replied, blushing a little. Her glance flew to the bathroom door, to make sure Joanna was still inside. She felt a little confused now.

Joanna…

Bones…

Kissing Bones…

Oh, boy. They had a lot to work out. And the worst part would be to tell him everything about Jocelyn sending Joanna away.

Jamie still felt Leonard’s arms around her waist und unwillingly smiled. He stole another kiss before he finally let her go. He headed for the replicator to get pancakes.

Jamie felt a flutter in her stomach. Just like that their friendship had become more. She realized how much she’d feared that step, thinking it would be either great or terribly awkward and ending up ruining everything.

But it was so easy. So natural. So meant to be.

She smiled to herself and followed him to the table.

Joanna ran out of the bathroom a moment later and started talking about what she wanted to do. She began telling her father about Christine Chapel and how the nurse taught her to use a medical tricorder.

Jamie watched how excited the girl was and how happy and relaxed Leonard listened to his daughter.

It felt like they were a real family at the breakfast table. A warm feeling spread through her body. It felt like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pants with the word "Juicy" on the butt is from Gilmore Girls. Lorelai wore it and her mother was a little confused by it. I wanted to use those pants in a story for a long time :)


	7. Father and daughter – and Jamie

Christine Chapel was near a sugar shock when she saw Leonard McCoy and Jamie Kirk walk Into Medbay with Joanna. The girl was between them and holding hands. It was so adorable.

She sighed dreamily, then gave the CMO a stern glance. “And what exactly are you doing here, Doctor McCoy?”

“Working?”

Christine shook her head. “Not this morning?” She turned her head back. “Right, Doctor M’Benga?”

The doctor walked over to them. “Right.” He looked to Leonard, Jamie and Joanna. “Out with you. Shush.”

“You’re throwing me out of my Medbay, Geoff?” Leonard replied in a mix of exasperation and amusement.

“Quite right. Spend time with your daughter. We don’t want to see you until after lunch. Or not at all today.”

Joanna grabbed his hand and pulled him giggling with him. “Daddy, Jamie, can we take a walk in the arboretum? There’s a lot of space, right? I haven’t played Badminton in ages. And how about a picnic later? Aunt Nyota told me she and Uncle Spock have sometimes picnics there.”

Jamie watched how Joanna led the way, still pulling her father. “Sounds great, Sweetie.” She laughed and saw Nyota Uhura at the next corner. With an old fashioned basket and a grey Starfleet issued blanket. “And what a coincidence that Aunt Nyota has already prepared something.”

Uhura smiled. “I may have hinted something at Joanna.” She winked at the girl and handed the basket and the blanket to Leonard. “Have fun.”

She left and Joanna peeked into the basket. “Yummy…”

“Okay…” Jamie slowly started. You two have fun and we’ll meet later.”

Joanna gave her a disappointed look. “What? No… You have to come with us, Jamie!”

“Honey, Jamie has to go to the bridge.”

Jamie crouched down. “Your Dad is right. But more importantly, this is your father-daughter-time. Didn’t you look forward spending time with him?”

Joanna nodded hesitantly. “But I… I want… also spent time with you _and_ Dad…” She started playing with her fingers and let out a heart-breaking sigh.

Jamie also sighed, unsure what to do or say. She looked to Leonard and their eyes locked.

He reached for a nearby com panel at the wall. “McCoy to Spock.”

“This is Spock.”

“Just out of curiosity – how much is the captain needed on the bridge?” Leonard asked and Joanna’s eyes lit up, when she realized where this was going.

“There is currently no pressing need for the captain to be here”, Spock replied. “I take it she may be needed elsewhere?”

“Yes, she is!” Joanna exclaimed happily.

“I see”, Spock said. “Captain, I assume you are also present?”

Jamie chuckled. “I’m here, Spock.”

“We will call you, if your presence is required.”

“Thanks!” Joanna squealed with a grin.

“Spock out.”

Leonard took a look into the basket and saw three plates next to the food. “Well, I guess Jamie and I need to have a little chat with Aunt Nyota.”

But he laughed. And he suddenly noticed something: His daughter was calling the senior officers and some other crewmembers aunt or uncle. Except Jamie. He wondered what that was about.

They went to the arboretum and Joanna won every game of Badminton against the adults. One of the ensigns taking care of the plants finally stepped in and was more of a match for the ten year old girl.

Jamie and Leonard retired on the picnic blanket and started talking about the unpleasant things.

“Uhura gave me the short version. Jocelyn contacted the Enterprise and wanted me to pick up Joanna?”

Jamie nodded and handed him a glass of juice. “She remarried.”

Leonard arched his eyebrows. “Did she?” he replied in a voice that implied pity for the man and took a zip.

Jamie shrugged. “And the new Mrs. Burton told us it was now your turn to raise Joanna. Apparently her husband doesn’t want to take care of another man’s daughter. I’m not sure if she abandoned Joanna because she really didn’t want her anymore or if she does it for him. But she was very cold, when I talked to her.”

“Unbelievable. And they just left her on Risa?” He started getting upset. “I… I don’t know. I always thought she loved her more than the world. But in our divorce she also wanted to make sure I didn’t get to see my own daughter much.”

“We were there in time, Bones”, Jamie told him and touched his hand to calm him down again. Their eyes met and Jamie had to really concentrate in order to continue. “We beamed Joanna up. I didn’t talk to her mother again. I would have just yelled at her and that would have upset Joanna. I didn’t want to do that. The poor girl was sad and confused enough at that time.” Jamie thought back to the moment she first saw Joanna on the transporter platform. “It broke my heart to see her standing there… I had already decided to take care of her myself, even though Uhura offered to let her stay with her.”

A little smile spread over Jamie’s face and she glanced to Joanna who made the poor ensign run around. Leonard’s gaze followed hers and they watched the girl for a few moments.

“We hit it off pretty good”, Jamie finally continued.

“More than good as far as I heard and saw. You’re amazing with Jo-Jo.” He took a deep breath and searched for words. “I can’t begin to describe how furious I am about what Jocelyn did to Joanna.” He shifted the hand Jamie touched with hers and entwined their fingers. “But I’m so grateful for what you did for Joanna… for us… I rarely got to see my own daughter. Jocelyn didn’t let me. But even though Jo was always happy to see me – she never was as light-hearted and joyful as today.” He smiled at her full of admiration. “ _You_ did this.”

“Jo-Jo is really great. I lo- … like her very much. I wished…” She trailed off. Now came the really hard part. She straightened a little. “Bones, it’s official. Your ex sent the paperwork to Earth. The parental power’s yours alone.”

His lips parted in surprise.

Jamie nodded. “Joanna is really completely yours now…”she repeated. She sighed, tried to find the right words and suddenly got sad. “Pike called. He pointed out that the Enterprise is no family vessel. Of course, I asked him to change that.”

Leonard, still processing what she was telling him, showed a little smile.

“Do you… uhm… you and Jo…” Jamie took a deep breath and said the last thing she really wanted to say: “I guess, easiest for Joanna would be to live with you on Earth.”

Leonard startled and the word was faster over his lips than he could think. “No.”

Jamie, now noticing that she had lowered her gaze, looked up and met his gaze.

He squeezed her hand that was still in his. “I’ll tell Pike. I can imagine what his reasons are. Joanna would be the only child on the ship. But only until we reach Earth. If the Enterprise became a family vessel, there would be other children. Christine tells constantly that many crewmembers miss their families. I just don’t know…” He glanced to Joanna again. “She seems so happy here, but does she want to stay on the Enterprise? Wouldn’t she miss her friends and grandma and… Jocelyn?... Did she say something?”

“She couldn’t wait for you to get back. She missed you terribly. And she had a lot of fun in the past days. I’m not sure if she buried herself in the life on the Enterprise to forget what happened or if she would be okay with staying here for good. We… _you_ need to ask her. I think you should spend the afternoon alone with her.” She took another deep breath. “Perhaps together you could collect her things from my quarters. I guess you’d like her to live with you?”

She remembered their kiss and felt stupid saying those words. She caught herself whishing both would stay with her. Well, maybe with the exception of an own bed for Joanna from now on.

Leonard realized that he hadn’t been in his quarters since his return and that he wore the uniform from the day before. Memories of the night and morning flashed up in his mind. He didn’t miss his quarters at all. All he could think about was how wonderful it had been to wake up next to Jamie and having Joanna near.

“Can’t we stay with Jamie?”

Jamie and Leonard turned around. Joanna was standing next to them and now sitting down.

“Oh, Honey, we can’t just live with her in her quarters. Jamie and I are not… uhm…” He trailed off with a helpless gesture.

Joanna showed a little pout. “Jamie?” She looked at the captain pleadingly.

Jamie sighed. There was that McCoy-look again that made her weak. The girl was really good. “Well, I guess your Daddy wants to sleep in his own bed”, she said, although she had the notion he was as open for them staying with her as she herself was. She wondered why they deceived themselves. Fear of the new maybe?

“One more night?” Joanna suggested, giving both of them another look with her big brown eyes. “Pleeeeease…”

“It’s down to your Dad to decide”, Jamie finally said, feeling her heart beating very loudly and fast.

Joanna’s gaze wandered to him.

“Pumpkin, we can’t intrude on Jamie…” He began - and rolled his eyes, wondering why he was fighting it, even though all three of them wanted this. “Alright. One more night.”

Joanna grinned and fell around his neck. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Jamie and Leonard exchanged a glance while he held his daughter close. They were both very well aware that they would have the same discussion the next day. They needed to find the time to talk and sort things out.

 

***

 

The picnic lasted until after lunch, so Jamie, Joanna and Leonard didn’t go to the mess hall.

At some point Jamie left father and daughter and went to the bridge. She caught herself not wanting to go and her mind often wandered to them. Well, to Leonard actually. She wanted to talk about the kiss. And she knew they needed to decide about the living arrangements for Joanna. No matter if the girl stayed on the ship or not – it would take about two weeks to get back to Earth.

Jamie suddenly realized she hadn’t really thought about the time after Leonard’s return. She’d been so busy with juggling her duty and keeping Joanna busy that she hadn’t thought about preparing Leonard’s quarters.

“Stupid…” she whispered to herself, sitting in her command chair and staring into the swirls of warp.

The Enterprise was now en route to a diplomatic mission. They were supposed to pick up an Andorian Ambassador and escort him to Betazed. Which meant actually more than two weeks if they needed to return to Earth.

“Captain?”

Jamie snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Uhura. “Hm?”

“Could I talk to you in your ready room?”

“Is it about Joanna?”

“Sort of.”

Jamie got up and gestured Uhura to follow her. Next door she asked her to sit down and they settled on the couch.

“I’m not sure if I should ask you or Leonard…” Uhura began hesitantly.

Jamie gave her a confused look. “So, is it about Joanna?”

“It’s about the matter of children on the Enterprise”, the lieutenant answered and put a hand on her belly.

Jamie’s eyes widened. “Ohhh… I see.” She smiled warmly. “Congratulations.”

“I would like to stay on the Enterprise.”

The captain nodded. “So, you pondered if to talk to me or Bones, because a lot depends on his decision about Joanna.”

“I can imagine that you already spoke with Admiral Pike about the Enterprise as a family vessel.”

“I did. But he postponed any further discussion until Bones’ return.” Jamie sighed. “I don’t know yet what Bones wants to do.” Okay, that was only half the truth, but it was too complicated to tell her. “He intends to speak with Joanna. It’s up to her. If she wants to stay and if he wants her to stay, I will do everything in my power to make it happen.” She let out a short laugh. “Hell, what am I saying? I will do that anyway. The Enterprise needs to become a family vessel. I don’t want to lose you, Nyota. You’re not only the best Chief of Communications in the fleet, but also my friend.”

Uhura smiled relieved. “I really want to stay. I, uh – _we_ –, just need a short leave on New Vulcan.”

Jamie arched her eyebrows and grinned. “Is there a bonding ceremony at the horizon?”

“As soon as we can get to New Vulcan.”

“That’s really great.“ She smiled, but pretended to give her a glare. “But I can’t believe you didn’t say anything until now. Or Spock!”

“Oh, you know, Spock’s very private.”

Jamie chuckled. “So, your offer to take care of Joanna…?”

“I would have liked having her stay with us. A ten year old is no baby, but it would have been a glimpse how our life will be. I love children and I can’t wait meeting mine.” She rubbed her still flat belly.

“How far along are you?”

“Thirteen weeks. I’m not exactly sure how it happened and what messed with my birth control, but I’m happy and thrilled.”

“You know… maybe you and Spock could spend the evening with Joanna like you offered? Bones and I need to work out the living arrangements and… well, you know, the future.”

Uhura smiled. “Before or after dinner?”

“After. I think Joanna and Bones should have dinner as family time.”

Uhura nodded, rose and turned to leave the ready room.

“Does Bones know yet?”

The lieutenant turned back. “No, I found out five days ago. Geoff said he would discuss with him if we need a specialist, because of the Vulcan copper based blood. I’m fine for now, but when the baby grows there might be problems. Next on the agenda will be a determination of how many percent Vulcan the baby is and if its blood is red or green.”

“Keep me updated... I mean, if you want. Not as your captain, but as your friend.”

“Thanks, Jamie.”

“Oh, and Nyota?”

The lieutenant looked at her questioningly.

“No more double shifts for you. That’s friendly suggestion and a captainly order.” She winked.

Uhura chuckled. “Understood.”

Uhura left and Jamie leant back on the couch with a heavy sigh. She hated that everything was so complicated. She hated maybe losing Bones and perhaps Uhura and Spock, too. For she knew that Spock wouldn’t let go Uhura alone to Earth or new Vulcan. He would go with her.

Finally Jamie went to her desk. She messaged Leonard about the evening and started doing paperwork.


	8. Alone Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the changed rating is for this chapter. I wasn't sure if there would be a chapter like this when I started writing this fic, but now I decided to go a little M.

Jamie, Joanna and Leonard sat at dinner alone at a table in the mess hall. Many glances wandered to them, but no one wanted to disturb them. Many were curious if Joanna would be staying and what that would mean for their own families or plans for the future.

The betting pool of the Medbay staff grew impressively until the three of them were done eating and left again. And Sulu took now bets about the Enterprise becoming a family vessel.

Jamie and Leonard dropped Joanna off at Spock’s quarters. The girl said goodbye and headed immediately for a table with a chess board.

“Spock’s promised her to teach her how to play”, Uhura said with a smile.

They watched the commander sitting down with Joanna and explaining the rules to her.

“We’ll be back around ten”, Jamie promised.

“Take your time”, Uhura said with a suggestive undertone and joined Spock and Joanna.

Leonard rolled his eyes and hoped his daughter wouldn’t pick up on Uhura’s words.

He and Jamie headed for his quarters, so he could bring along some stuff for the night in the captain’s quarters. Their quarters being a few decks away made things complicated. If they were on the same deck or floor, maybe they would have let Joanna sleep there. But, in case of an emergency, the CMO’s quarters were near Medbay. That was too far away for a ten year old.

Jamie sat down on the couch while Leonard packed some things into a bag. His luggage from Orianna 7 was still sitting where a yeoman had put it.

The captain decided to peel of her boots and curl her legs against her thighs. “So, how was your afternoon with Joanna?” Of course Joanna had talked through dinner, but he barely spoke.

Leonard returned from the bedroom area and put the bag next to the exit. Smiling she joined Jamie on the couch. “Amazing. I didn’t get to spend that much time with Joanna in years. She told me about school, Earth and a lot of things I missed in her life.” He made eye contact. “And she couldn’t stop talking about you. I told you already, but I have to say again – it’s stunning how the two of you connected.”

Jamie shrugged and tried to be normal, but she was about to blush. Then she smiled a little sad. “I would really miss her if she would return to Earth. And…” She took a deep breath. “… if you decide to go with her –“

Leonard suddenly surged forward and pulled Jamie into a passionate kiss. She gasped surprised and sank against him. Her whole body arched against his and she slid her arms around his neck, keeping him close.

One kiss lead to another and another… and at some point they had to come up for air.

“I’ll call Pike tomorrow…” Leonard whispered breathless, still holding her in his arms. “The universe owes me after my life once got that messed up. I want it all. Joanna, you and the ship. I won’t back down. And we are not the only ones wanting family _and_ Starfleet.”

She looked at him flushed, her lips parted in surprise about this fiery declaration.

“This time it’s me – I don’t believe and won’t accept a no-win scenario”, he added.

Jamie tried to find words. Why was this so difficult? Why was her brain like jelly now? This wasn’t a declaration of love, was it?

_Oh._ Her eyes widened a little. It _was_.

Despite her shock about that realization, she gave him a chuckle, because she’d never expected him to say something like that about a no-win scenario.

But Leonard noticed her tensing a little. He also instantly knew why. He spread his hands on her back, drawing her a little closer again. “Yes, I mean it. I’m in love with you, Jamie Kirk. I have been for a long time. God help me. I can’t lose you and I won’t allow you to even consider leaving the ship if I had to leave for Jo-Jo. Yes, I know what you were going to say. And I’ll tell you – it won’t come that far. Hell, it’s Jo-Jo giving up everything, not us. She decided to stay with us, which means being light years away from her grandmother and her friends.”

“But…” Jamie shook her head. “Still… You _need_ to promise me to never abandon Joanna. Promise me, Bones. She has to come first. I…” She almost forgot to breathe. She spoke fast and couldn’t stop herself. “I couldn’t bear being the reason for her losing her father… How did this happen? When did I fall in love with you? And why does that make such a mess right now? The brass _will_ have to allow her to stay. I’ll make them. I…”

She startled and her eyes grew wide. She replayed her words. Oh. Okay. She really told him she loved him. She would have never guessed how easily a declaration of love could be.

Leonard’s right hand slid to her neck and his thumb caressed her check.

She was flushed, noticing how gentle and full of love his eyes were. She started trembling a little and was afraid of a reply.

But he – smiled?

Jamie felt her heart beating against her chest and almost causing physical pain.

“Don’t panic, Darlin’. I love you and you love me. And Joanna wants to stay. Everything is perfect”, he whispered against her lips and kissed her again.

A big weight fell of Jamie’s shoulders and she allowed him to pull her as close as possible. She felt him shifting and pulling her onto his lap. His back hit the backrest of the couch and she was straddling him.

“ _We stay_ ”, he emphasized.

“Are we… oh my god, are we going from zero to family?”

His hand drew circles on her back and he felt her relaxing against them. “We kind of are already there.” He laughed. “I guess normal is overrated.”

She smiled, shaking her head in disbelieve. “And… did Joanna say where she wants to live?”

“Oh, she said”, he replied and let out a short laugh. “And Uncle Scotty already drew up the plans for her.” He laughed again. “I’m sorry, Captain Kirk, but your crew and my daughter are conspiring against you.”

Jamie laughed and suddenly all tension and fear were gone. They were back at their usual bantering which – just like that – was on their new level of relationship. She had a feeling where this was going and what Joanna and Scotty had come up with.

“They want us to move in together and expand the captain’s suite with two rooms”, Leonard continued.

Jamie chuckled.

“I forgot half of it. I was too stunned. But it involves a few moves on your deck.”

Jamie startled with delay. “Wait, why two ro–?” she began and rolled her eyes, blushing now. “You’re right, this is a conspiracy. Maybe even Pike might be in it. And if I’m right, bringing the crew’s families on board will be a cake walk.”

“Can’t follow you, Darlin’, but you know what?” He locked their gazes. “You can explain later. _Much_ later...”

He couldn’t bear anymore being so near to her and not acting on their newly confessed feelings. One of his hands slid down her waist and over her legs under the hem of her uniform dress. The other found the zipper and pulled it down. “I’m glad we’re alone this evening. And I feel like a fool that it took so long to my senses about my feelings.”

She gasped and her eyelids fluttered. His hands on her bare skin felt amazing and made her whole body tingling in pleasure.

She remembered the morning and tried to make a mental note to tell Scotty working something out, because having Joanna around was great, but she realized she and Leonard would have always to go somewhere to have sex. She was glad they were in the CMO’s quarters now, because there was no way she would let a little girl sleep in the same bed with whose father she herself had _slept_ two hours earlier.

And that was about it. Those thoughts became blurry the moment Leonard’s lips descended on Jamie’s neck. She writhed in his arms and let out gasps and moans and hums of pleasure when his hands became bolder and got rid of her uniform dress.

His lips trailed down her collar and found her breasts. She felt his hand snapping her bra open and throwing it away. She couldn’t remember that a few touches and kisses had ever done to her what he was doing to her now. Was he that good? Or was this, because they were in love?

Jamie forced herself to concentrate a little and ran her hands under the hem of his uniform shirt. She grinned when she earned some moans in return and moved her hips a little.

Another deep moan from him.

She pulled at his shirt and got it off him. She leant forward. Lips met lips and her breasts met his chest. She rolled her hips again and knew they wouldn’t make it to the bed. The dam broke. After all the pining for years and waiting all day for this moment a wave of impatience took over.

Jamie’s hand traveled to Leonard’s pants and he was surprised how fast she got them open.

“Bed?” he asked, his hips responding to hers.

“Later…” she managed to whisper and earned a loud unarticulated moan, followed by her name when she freed his hard cock.

Knowing exactly what she was up to, he held her hips, so she could shift without losing balance and push the fabric of her black non-regulation panties aside.

A gasp and his name escaped her lips the moment he slid into her.

They found their pace and Jamie decided that it had to be both. He knew exactly where to touch and how hard to thrust – and their rhythm was set by their love for each other.

She felt an orgasm building and in the past she always had to help herself getting there. But suddenly Leonard’s hands were in all the right places - one sprawled on her back, holding her tight, the other at her clit, sending her over the edge. Hard.

She was panting and trembling, hearing him chuckle proudly. She would have rolled her eyes if she would have been able to, but she already planned how to wipe that smug grin off his face. Later. For now she needed a moment to be able to move again.

She felt Leonard’s lips at her neck and breasts again. “You’re so gorgeous”, he whispered against her skin and made her shiver in delight.

He shifted a little and Jamie felt he was still hard inside her – he hadn’t come yet. His arms slid around her and he rose from the couch, holding her. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

He slipped out of her half way to the bed, but somehow she knew he wouldn’t have if he didn’t wanted to. He laid her on the bed, getting rid of his pants and finally her soaked panties.

Jamie gave him a challenging and suggestive smile. He was all over her – and in her again – within seconds.

She somehow managed to make another mental note: Adding a soundproof bedroom door to those mysterious remodeling plans for her quarters was imperative.


	9. Helpful conspiracies

It was 2231 hours when Jamie and Leonard made it finally to Spock’s quarters to pick up Joanna.

They had lost track of time a little and Jamie had insisted not only to take a shower, but to wash her hair and put on a complete new set of clothes. She didn’t want to smell of sex when spending the night in one bed with Joanna.

Uhura gave Jamie a meaningful glance, which Jamie answered with a little shrug and an eye rolling. But the lieutenant didn’t let her captain and friend so easily off the hook. She did not only know spoken languages, but also body language. She leant in and whispered to Jamie: “Must have been quite an evening.”

“Well, we… talked about everything and figures things out”, Jamie tried to escape any further inquiries.

Uhura barely managed to suppress a grin. Making sure no one else heard her, she said: “We both know you had some very hot sex.”

“How do you…” Jamie groaned a little. “Okay, stupid question.”

Uhura smiled. “You’re happier, more relaxed, you can’t take your eyes off him, you walk slightly shaky - and I smell freshly washed hair.”

Jamie sighed. “So, Lieutenant _Holmes_ ”, she teased, “how was your evening with Joanna?”

“Good”, Uhura answered in a normal volume. “Right, Joanna? We had fun.”

Joanna beamed. “Chess isn’t easy, but Uncle Spock promised to give me some more lessons. And he told me you also play, Jamie.”

“I do. We can also practice.”

“Cool.”

“Wanna go, Jo-Jo? You need to go to bed”, Leonard said.

The girl made a sound of disappointment. “I’m not tired yet.”

He went to her and picked her up.

She giggled and smiled when she was on eyelevel with her father. “Will you read for me, Daddy?”

“Sure.”

Joanna turned in her father’s arms to Spock and Uhura. “Bye!”

“Sleep well, Joanna”, Spock replied with a nod.

Uhura smiled at her. “Don’t forget our Vulcan lessons tomorrow.”

Joanna shook her head. “I’ll be on time.”

“Good night.” Uhura waved goodbye and the door closed behind Jamie, Leonard and Joanna.

The doctor carried his daughter to the captain’s quarters around the next corner. Inside, Joanna went into the bathroom in order to change into her pajamas.

Jamie leant against Leonard and slid her arms around his waist, kissing him quickly. He tried to wrap his arm around her, but she escaped him with a giggle.

If his daughter weren’t next door, he would have seen this as a sexual innuendo. But Jamie was just teasing him because she could. That was one of the things he loved about her.

He pondered turning the tables and pulling her into a kiss, but right in that moment Joanna returned. They could tell her, but they both decided to wait one or two days. They didn’t want to throw to many changes on her.

Joanna ran past her father, grabbed a PADD from the couch table, headed back to the bed and, holding the PADD, she jumped with a squeal onto the mattress.

Jamie laughed and placed a hand on Leonard’s upper arm. She knew he probably wanted to tell the girl not to do that. But Jamie didn’t mind.

“Hurry, Daddy”, Joanna demanded, holding up the PADD. “We left off at a very important part of the book.”

Jamie went changing her clothes while Leonard sat down with Joanna. The girl showed him from where she wanted him to read. It was _Harry Potter_ , of course. But she and Jamie had been so diligent that it was already the final book now.

When Leonard also wore some pajamas, the three of them settled into bed. Jamie again on the left side, Joanna in the middle and Leonard on the right side. Joanna snuggled against her father and he started reading.

Half a chapter later the ten year old was asleep.

Jamie smiled at him. “A pity. I love your reading voice.” She would even listen to him if he read aloud from a medical book.

He smiled back and met their eyes, picking up her undertone. “Shall I read on for you?”

She sighed, thinking two hours back. “I would like to hear and do some other things, but…” She glanced to the sleeping girl.

“Perhaps we can get again some alone time tomorrow evening.”

Jamie nodded and shifted into a sleeping position. She wished she could lay in his arms again. But Joanna was in the middle of the bed like the night before.

Leonard put the PADD away and carefully moved Joanna so he could also lay down.

“Computer, lights at two percent”, Jamie ordered and the room went almost completely dark. The little faint remaining light was for Joanna or Leonard to find their way if they had to get up.

Jamie and Leonard whispered good night and even managed to kiss without crushing already sleeping Joanna.

 

***

 

Three hours later Joanna woke up. She needed to go to the bathroom which she managed perfectly in the near dark.

When she stood in the doorway and the light shone towards the bed she watched her father and Jamie. She pondered for a moment and got an idea.

She tiptoed to a drawer and pulled out a spare blanket. With a grin she went to the couch and made herself comfortable with the blanket and one of the couch pillows. The couch was more than big enough for her. The bed, of course, was large enough for two adults and a child. But Joanna wanted them to be alone. She badly wanted to get together. And stay together.

She grinned again, snuggling into the blanket. She was ten, but knew a few things about adult relationships. For example, that there were two kinds of sleeping together. One of them involved being naked no matter the time of day and taking a shower with washing one’s hair later. And Jamie’s hair smelled now like vanilla.

Joanna also knew that adults only… well _mostly_ , did that when they were in love. So she added these clues to the kiss she saw in the morning and hoped Jamie was now her father’s girlfriend.

She wondered a little that she almost didn’t miss her mother…

… and realized that she wished Jamie could become her stepmom.

She planned to ask Scotty or Uhura for some advice how to make that happen.

 

***

 

Once again, Jamie was impressed by her imagination. She felt an amazing warmth against her back and a hand resting on her belly. She didn’t want to open her eyes and find out that it was a dream.

But…

Lips kissed her neck. And the hand moved.

She smiled.

No, couldn’t be, could it?

She wondered how late it was and if she missed the alarm clock.

She opened her eyes and noticed she was laying on her right side. She shifted on her back and suddenly looked in Leonard McCoy’s eyes.

She blinked confused.

“Mornin’, Darlin’…” he drawled. “I woke up before the alarm and deactivated it.”

Her face lit up. “Morning…”

But…

She frowned a little. “Where’s Joanna?”

“Bathroom, I guess.”

Both sat up and looked around. No sounds from next door.

Reluctantly, because she longed staying in bed with Leonard, Jamie got up. She looked into the bathroom, but it was dark.

She walked into the living area and stopped when her gaze fell on the couch.

“Jamie?” Leonard followed her.

She pointed to where Joanna McCoy was sleeping soundly. “I think she’s on to us. She left the bed, so we could be alone.”

“What? _No._ She’s ten.” Leonard shook his head. “She doesn’t know anything about… well, adult stuff.”

Jamie had to really restrain herself not to laugh out loud about that description. She slid an arm around his waist, placing her other hand on his chest and snuggled against him. “Oh, Bones, I don’t know how or when you learned about… _adult stuff_ , but girls are usually earlier to know about that. She’ll be soon eleven, right? You have one year or two years max to explain her other things that go along with that.”

For a moment he frowned, then he realized what she was talking about. Despite being a physician he felt very uncomfortable thinking about his little girl becoming a woman someday.

Jamie couldn’t suppress a chuckle now. “Don’t worry. I was just teasing you a little. I’ll talk to her when it’s time.”

His hands slid around her and he kissed her.

A giggle made them startle and almost jump apart.

Joanna was sitting up and beaming at them. “I knew it! You’re together, aren’t you?” So she didn't need help after all. She threw her blanket aside and got up as fast as could manage in order to wrap her arms around both of them. “Dad, we’re staying with Jamie for good now, aren’t we?

He chuckled and needed a moment to find words. He lifted her up. “One step at a time, Pumpkin.”

“But Uncle Scotty has everything planned. Remember? I told you yesterday.”

“It’s a little complicated. Starfleet has to allow the remodeling first”, he explained.

Jamie gently placed her right hand on Joanna’s back and winked at her. “Don’t worry. I have the feeling that it won’t be much of a problem.”

Joanna grinned happily. She wanted to ask her father, if was going to marry Jamie, but she postponed that. All of what she knew was enough for now. She was excited and looking forward telling Scotty, Sulu and Uhura the good news. She decided to ask something else: “What are we doing today?”

Jamie smiled at both of them. “Well, after breakfast we’re dropping your Dad off at Medbay and us girls are going to visit Scotty before your Vulcan lessons. I guess, if we move the furniture a little, we could fit a bed for you in here.”

“And do I also get a say in this?” Leonard asked, raising his eyebrows. “Darlin’, you realize, you’re speaking about moving in together?”

She just leant forward, kissing him quickly on the lips. “Coffee?” she asked turning around and heading for the replicator.

Leonard let Joanna down again and rolled his eyes. But she chuckled anyway. Anything else than living together from now on would be nonsense and a waste of time. They would end up together sooner or later. And they had already lost much time pining after each other for years.

A beep at the door made all three turn around in surprise. Jamie, not caring that she was wearing sleep wear, asked the visitor to enter.

The door slid open and a very cheery Chief Engineer, carrying a tool box, stepped inside. “Good morning, lassies and Doctor McCoy.”

“Morning”, Jamie replied, turning back to the replicator and getting a coffee.

Leonard just nodded.

Joanna smiled brightly at Scotty. “Are you here for my room?” she asked excitedly.

“Honey –“ Leonard startled, but didn’t get very far.

“Absolutely”, Scotty interrupted the doctor.

Leonard rolled his eyes. “You can’t just drop by and expand the captain’s quarters.”

Scotty shrugged. “Why not?”

Jamie took a zip of her coffee. “Keep it simple”, she said casually. “We don’t want to offend the brass. They still have to approve of all of this.”

“Am I invisible?” Leonard asked a little exasperated and crossed his arms.

Jamie grinned and, passing him by on her way to the bathroom, gave him a quick kiss. “I’ll be in the shower. You can either pout or join me, Bones.” She wasn’t entirely sure if that was such a good idea telling about their new relationship by this. But since it wasn't exactly a secret...

Leonard huffed, but followed her. "No sex with them in front of the door"; he whispered, so only Jamie could hear him.

Scotty almost dropped his tricorder. He watched them, mouth agape. “They… Are they…? Oh my god…”

Joanna beamed at him.

“I mean…” he continued. “Pretty much the entire crew is hoping for this since… uh, _ever_. I can’t believe this.”

“Oh please”, Jamie’s voice sounded. “You’re planning a major expansion of my quarters. You were totally counting on this to happen.”

“Okay. Fine.” Scotty slowly activated the tricorder and started measuring where, considering the furniture, the wall penetration to the quarters next door needed to go. “I just assumed the two of you might need a few more pointers over the next days.”

He didn’t get any answer. He and Joanna only heard the sound of water.

“Start thinking about what colors you’d like”, Scotty told Joanna.

She nodded. “Who’s currently living next door?”

“Nyota. But since she’s always with Spock she’s moving all her stuff to him today. So, my diligent elves of engineering and I will take care that you have your very own room and bathroom by tonight.”

Joanna’s eyes lit up and she started bouncing happily.

“And tomorrow we’re changing this sleeping area for your father and the captain into a real bedroom with a door.”

Scotty kept on collecting the necessary data and already pondered about his next project. He grinned wondering how long it might take until the crew could call Jamie Kirk Mrs. McCoy. Also, Captain McCoy would have a nice ring to it.


	10. An unexpected call

Nyota Uhura had to ask twice. She couldn’t believe who the caller was the communication center of Jelura Prime wanted to put through to the Enterprise. If there ever was a moment for her to curse, this was it.

“Captain…” she said with a sigh.

Jamie Kirk turned around in her chair. She noticed the change in Uhura’s voice and gave her a worried look.

“An incoming call for Doctor McCoy.”

“Who is it? His mother?” Jamie chuckled and wondered where the worry came from. “She didn’t call in two days for Joanna.”

Uhura sighed. “No… It’s… Jocelyn Burton.”

All conversations on the bridge went dead silent.

“Oh.”

Uhura watched the captain closely. Jamie Kirk kept a neutral face, but Uhura recognized the little signs of her getting very angry.

“Shall I put it through to him? Or do you want… to tell him yourself?”

Jamie’s hands dug into the arm rests of her chair. “It’s alright. Ask him if he wants to talk to her.”

Uhura hesitated.

“Did she say what it is about?” Jamie added.

Uhura shook her head. “No. My guess would be that she’s feeling guilty and wants to make sure that Joanna is alright.”

Jamie exhaled sharply. She hoped that was it. But she felt a bad stomach flutter. She was suddenly a little afraid that Jocelyn Burton might have changed her mind about leaving Joanna.

“Don’t worry.”

Jamie startled at Uhura’s gentle words.

“She filed the paperwork, didn’t she?”

Jamie nodded.

“So she can’t ask for Joanna to return.” Uhura gave her a reassuring smile. “If she does, he can and will say no.”

“Put her through to Medbay. Just ask Bones to send Joanna out of the room, if she’s with him in his office.”

Uhura nodded and forwarded the call.

Jamie wagged with the leg she had crossed over the other. She was kind of nervous, but even more angry. She really wanted to tell Jocelyn what she thought about her. She almost wished she would have beamed down on Risa a few days back.

“Medbay to Captain Kirk”, the voice of Christine Chapel sounded two minutes later.

Jamie and Uhura exchanged a surprised glance.

“This is Kirk.”

“Uhm, Captain, maybe you should get down here. And hurry.”

“What happened?” Jamie asked, but heard it already in the background. Leonard McCoy was yelling at his ex-wife.

“And before you ask – yes, the door is closed. He didn’t activate privacy though”, Christine explained.

Jamie sighed and was already standing up. “Where’s Joanna?”

“Nurse Ogawa took her to lunch. The doctor and Joanna were about to go when the call came in. He said he would join Jo soon.”

“I’m on my way. Kirk out.” Jamie ran to the door leading to the corridor. “Spock, you’ve got the conn.”

She reached Medbay in record time and heard Leonard McCoy still… _discussing_ … very loudly with his ex-wife. She just nodded to Christine while heading directly to the CMO’s office. The door opened, he hadn’t locked it. She immediately activated the privacy setting, so the conversation wasn’t heard outside anymore.

“… and you’re in luck Joanna is alright!” Leonard yelled, either not noticing or simply ignoring Jamie’s arrival. “She’s handling the situation wonderfully. But I can’t even imagine what she must think of her mother now. Tell me, did you even think about what you’re doing to her? You can’t just replace one love for another or chose between them. And why didn’t you at least bring her back to Earth instead of leaving her on Risa! Even after our divorce I always believed that at least Joanna was loved and cared for well. _Hell_ , was I wrong. You’re –“

“Bones”, Jamie finally interrupted him. She walked around the desk, standing next to him.

“Jamie…” he looked at her, his face red.

She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him for a moment. Then she looked to the screen and saw how Jocelyn McCoy was glaring at both of them with her arms crossed.

“Nice to see you again, Mrs. Burton”, Jamie said calmly.

“ _Miss_ Kirk.”

Leonard snorted.

Jamie kept cool. “You can call me all you want. But the fact remains that you abandoned your daughter.”

“I did what was the best solution for all of us.”

Jamie let out a short laugh. “You actually did”, she said sincerely. “But that was not your intention, wasn’t it? You wanted to do the best for yourself. But…” she drawled that last word and sat down sideways on Leonard’s lap, showing the woman on the screen a smile. “… you set some good things in motion without even knowing it.”

Jamie felt Leonard relax a little and he slid one arm around her waist.

Jocelyn looked at them with changing emotions – surprise, incomprehension, jealousy. Yeah, there was actually some jealousy in her eyes.

“So, what did you call about?” Jamie asked casually, not letting her underlaying anger show.

“I thought it would be proper to talk to Leonard and make sure that Joanna did arrive well. I also wanted him to instruct about her school and what he’ll have to prepare for the new school year.”

“I see.” Jamie suppressed showing her relieve. So, Jocelyn didn’t want Joanna back. Now, Jamie was almost amused, because Jocelyn assumed Leonard would return to Earth with Joanna.

“Joanna is very good in most classes, but she’ll need practice her Vulcan better. Her teacher left a note about that. And she almost failed her last test in Federation history. So she should maybe get some tutoring.”

Leonard just huffed a little.

Jamie was a little surprised how quiet he was. Did he leave the conversation to her now? She looked at him and saw the corners of his mouth twitch up a little. Yes, he did.

“Oh, well,” Jamie began and enjoyed it. “Vulcan should be no problem. My first officer, Commander Spock, and my Chief of Communications, Nyota Uhura, have already spent some time with Joanna. She learned at lot from them and I guess in two months tops she’ll be fluid in Standard Vulcan and at least two dialects. I myself will help her with Federation History.” She made eye contact with Leonard again. “Hm, I guess, I should be the one teaching that to all the children, what do you think? I guess I can fit one or two school hours a week into my shifts.”

“You were a tutor at the Academy after all”, he replied nodding.

“Yeah, we can’t assume getting teachers for all the classes from the start.”

“ _What!?_ ” Jocelyn shot confused. “What are you talking about? Two months? Joanna has to be back at school in three weeks.”

“She will”, Jamie said calmly. “The ship’s school should be ready by then. But a few days give or take should be no problem.”

Jocelyn stared at her, trying to grasp what the captain was saying. Then she looked at her ex-husband with a glare. “You’re not going to live with Joanna on Earth?”

“No”, he just said.

“But… Joanna on a starship? No, you can’t do that.”

“Sure I can. It’s already decided. Jo-Jo is really happy about being on the Enterprise.”

“I won’t allow that.”

“You don’t have a say in this. Remember? You transferred all parental power to me.”

“But…” Jocelyn got a little pale now. “If Joanna is with you on the ship, I can’t see her.”

Jamie snorted. “So, you dropped Joanna on Bo-… Leonard, but thought you could get to see her whenever you want? Well, congratulations. Doesn’t work this way”, she replied dryly.

Jocelyn pursed her lips and her eyes narrowed again. “Why are you even here, _Captain_?” Now she used the title like an insult. “Joanna is none of your business.”

“On the contrary”, Leonard said so fast, Jamie had no chance of replying herself. “Jamie is the reason Joanna isn’t dashed to the ground right now. And if we really have to spell it out you for you, although you see her sitting with me like this: Jamie and I are a couple. Jamie, Joanna and I are living together.”

Jamie felt almost pity for Jocelyn. “You thought you could sent Joanna away for your new husband, but have her still in reach for yourself, didn’t you?”

Leonard sighed, still exasperated, but he was almost calm again. He felt a little pity, too. “When we’re on Earth you can see her. But it’s entirely up to Jo-Jo to say when and how long.”

Jocelyn’s lips parted in surprise. “Thank you”, she managed to get out.

“Maybe you could write down what’s important and sent it over”, Jamie suggested in her diplomatic voice and decided to be generous and forgiving. “You can always call the Enterprise if you want. But it wouldn’t be a good idea to speak to her today. We’re all a little too upset at the moment. We’ll ask Joanna if she wants to call you tomorrow.”

Jocelyn just nodded.

Jamie and Leonard exchanged a glance. They noticed she hadn’t expected at all the outcome of the conversation.

“So…” Leonard finally said politely. “Congratulations on your new marriage.”

“He’s the one”, Jocelyn said with a little smile. “This time I’m sure.”

Leonard just nodded and didn’t reply.

“We’ll be on Earth in two weeks. It’s not yet decided for how long. I guess about three weeks”, Jamie changed the subject. “We’ll stay in Georgia and settle everything with Joanna’s school and pick up her stuff.”

“I guess, we’re back from our honeymoon until then”, Jocelyn slowly answered.

“So, you can see her then”, Jamie concluded.

Jocelyn and Leonard nodded.

“Okay .” Jamie smiled. “We’ll see you in about two weeks. Have a nice honeymoon, Mrs. Burton.”

Jocelyn nodded. “I wished you also the best, Captain Kirk. Leonard.”

“Enterprise out.” Jamie cut the connection.

Leonard exhaled sharply, not sure what to say.

Jamie slid her hands into his neck and gently caressed his skin and ran her fingers into his hair. “You okay?”

He pulled her in a tight embrace and laid his head against her chest. “I love you so much”, he whispered. “How are you doing that? I was so furious, but you walk in here and… just are you and suddenly everything’s alright.” He lifted his head again and their eyes met.

She smiled and kissed him. Only briefly, but their lips met a second time and that kiss lasted quite a while.

“Now”, she finally said, “let’s just hope I told the truth about the Enterprise having a school. I guess I should call Pike now to make sure of it.”

Leonard chuckled. “How about you leave that to me? He would want to hear about Joanna from me anyway, right?”

“Right. Okay, _you_ call him.” Jamie attempted to stand up, but Leonard pulled her back on his lap. She laughed. “Didn’t you want to join Joanna at lunch? I’m also hungry.”

He kissed her again and she smiled against his lips. Okay, so, a little dessert first.

A few long kisses and a lot of discipline to _not_ lose their clothes later, they left the office. Heading with Leonard for the mess hall, Jamie smiled to a relived Christine Chapel.


	11. News

“So, you’re back”, Pike greeted Leonard McCoy. “Calling me took you a little longer than I expected.”

The doctor chuckled. “Are you in a hurry?”

The admiral laughed. “No. You?”

“That’s not exactly the word I would use. But I guess you know what I’m going to say.”

“You want your daughter to stay on the Enterprise.”

“Yes.”

Pike looked at him for a few moments, holding his gaze. “Okay.”

Leonard blinked. “What?”

“Okay”, he repeated.

Leonard let out a short laugh. “So, Jamie was right.”

Pike laughed again. “That’s the thing about her. She usually is. Although I don’t know what she said to you. But doesn’t matter. l already filed the paperwork two days go. Should come through soon. The Enterprise will be a family vessel and refitted after your return to Earth. Should take about three to four week. Depends.”

“On what?”

“On whom”, the admiral corrected. “How much did Scotty already plan?”

Leonard was about to answer that he didn’t know. But he realized that was futile. “A remodeling of a crew quarter”, he answered vaguely.

“And he already started, didn’t he?

“Maybe.”

Pike laughed. “That man is a nightmare to every admiral.”

Leonard chuckled. “So what is Jamie then? She would have asked him to do something if he hadn’t done it on his own. She’s currently planning the ship’s school with Uhura.”

“Well, if you keep up that pace, there will be nothing left to refit or organize after your arrival.”

“Jamie asked me to tell you, we need a few teachers or kindergarten personnel. How many depends on the number of crew members to file for their families to join them. Space is limited, of course. But she thinks everything will run smooth. She’ll make the announcement today. The ship’s already buzzing with the news, so my guess is that we’ll know until tomorrow.”

“I already have a few good people in mind to reassign to the Enterprise…” Pike replied. “How’s your daughter doing?”

“Good. Great even. She’s happy being her with me and…” he trailed of, realizing what he was about to say.

Pike just grinned. “Yes? Go on. We both know how that sentence was going to end, Leonard.”

The doctor rolled his eyes und exhaled sharply. “Well –“ he started, when the door suddenly opened and Joanna stormed in excitedly.

“Daddy, look!” she called, stopping on the spot suddenly. “Oops, sorry…”

Pike laughed. “Well, hello there, Miss McCoy. Don’t worry. Come in.” He surveyed her amused – she wore a yellow dress with remarkable resemblance to a golden command uniform dress. She even had a command insignia.

“Joanna, that’s Admiral Christopher Pike”, Leonard introduced.

The girl slowly walked to her father and waved a little shyly to the screen. “Hi… Sorry, Sir, I didn’t know Daddy was talking to someone. I, uh, wanted to show him my new dress. Aunt Christine gave it to me. I wanted to surprise Daddy and Jamie.”

“Well, I guess she already made her carrier choice”, Pike remarked.

“We’ll see about that”, Leonard just said.

“Don’t you like the dress, Daddy?” Joanna asked confused.

“Come here, Pumpkin.” He opened his arms for her and gave her a hug. “You look beautiful. But I need to have a talk with Aunt Christine about giving you a dress that looks like a Starfleet uniform.”

“Isn’t that allowed? Don’t be mad at her, Daddy. I asked her if I could get a uniform like Jamie’s.”

Pike chuckled.

“I see…” Leonard said surprised.

“Uncle Scotty will also put yellow up in my room… And some blue. I like it both. Oh, and he asked me to ask you and Jamie if you really, really want nothing to be changed in your bedroom. He’s not sure if all of your uniforms will fit next to hers in the wardrobe.”

Now Pike was laughing.

“It’s not what –“ Leonard started, interrupted himself and rolled his eyes again. “Okay, yes, it’s exactly what you think.”

“Joanna”, Pike started. “You just made my day. I owe you a very big sundae or something nice for your new room.”

She beamed at him. “I’ll think of something.”

“You do that.” Pike smiled.

“Honey, the admiral and I need to finish our conversation. How about I meet you and Jamie at dinner? You can tell me all about your room and the dress then.”

“Okay.” She grinned. “I can even show you then. Scotty says it’s done until tonight. Maybe the door for the bedroom for you and Jamie, too.” She waved at Pike. “Bye, Admiral.”

“Call me Chris.”

“Bye, Chris”, she called, giving him a bright smile, and left the office.

Pike just looked at the doctor expectantly.

Leonard finally made a What-do-you-want-me-to-say-gesture. “So, go on”, he challenged him.

“Anything Joanna left out? It’s interesting. Three days ago Jamie said no word about having her CMO as her boyfriend and him moving in with her.”

Leonard stayed silent, just shrugged.

“Ah. I see. That’s quite a change then. A very long overdue one.”

Leonard arched his eyebrows.

 

***

 

Joanna went, even ran, straight to the bridge. She used the corridor entrance and got so excited she ran past Chekov and stopped at the command chair.

“Uh… Captain McCoy on the bridge”, Chekov announced and earned amused chuckles all around.

Joanna grinned at Jamie.

The captain smiled. “Nice dress.”

“Thanks.” Joanna turned around herself. “Aunt Christine got it for me.”

Jamie laughed, still sitting in her chair. “I guess, I need to have a talk with her.”

Joanna grinned again. “That’s what Daddy said.”

“So, where is he?”

“In his office. He’s talking to Chris, I mean, Admiral Pike. I accidently walked in.”

Jamie nodded.

“Chris promised me a present for my new room”, Joanna told excitedly.

“Did he?” Jamie unwillingly held her breath for a moment. So, the cat was out of the bag. Pike knew everything. And…

_Oh._

She suddenly realized what Joanna’s words meant. It was done. The Enterprise would become a family vessel. Jamie turned with her chair to Uhura who was looking at her almost as excited as Joanna.

The girl nodded to Jamie’s question, not knowing what the two women knew.

“So, what are you doing right now, Captain McCoy?” Jamie winked at her. “Are you busy?”

Joanna gave her a questioningly look.

Jamie made a gesture with head head. “Come on. We’ll co-captain for a while.” She gestured Joanna to come closer and lifted her up sideways on her lap.

“Cool…”

“Captain…” Spock attempted to protest.

But Jamie and Joanna just looked at him. “Yes?” they replied in unison.

Chuckles all around followed.

He gave them the Vulcan version of a sigh. “Never mind.”

“Uhura?”

“Yes, Captain Kirk?”

“Is Pike still talking to Bones?”

“No, the connection ended a few minutes ago.”

Jamie slowly nodded and shifted Joanna so she was face to face with her. “You know, Sweetie, that call was very important. We now have the go for you staying here and a few other changes on the ship. We’ll establish a school and when we arrive at Earth a few other children will join us.”

Joanna’s face lit up. “Really? How many? Are they my age?”

“I don’t know yet. I’ll have to tell the crew first, so they can tell me if they want to bring their families on board. But I guess there will be a few children around your age. Shall we tell the crew by a shipwide announcement, _Captain_?” Jamie winked again.

“Yes!”

“What if Pike didn’t say what you think he said?” Leonard’s voice sounded and everyone turned to the door, where he was walking in.

Jamie just grinned at him.

“Hi, Daddy,” Joanna waved, still sitting with Jamie in the chair.

He smiled at both of them, slightly shaking his head. Seeing them together like this was amazing. He saw a real mother-daughter-bond. That made him happy and scared him a little. It scared him how easy the past days had been. He wondered if this was the universe finally doing something right in his private life or if it was the calm before the storm.

Jamie reached for the intercom button. “Attention all decks, this is the captain speaking. I have an important announcement. You know we have Joanna McCoy on board. Well, she will stay with us. And yes, that means the Enterprise is getting a change of status. The Enterprise is officially becoming a family vessel. So, this not only for Leonard and Joanna McCoy, but for everyone. Every crewmember wanting to bring family on board or wanting to stay despite being pregnant should give notice to me. We will start remodeling the crew quarters accordingly. Scotty will draw up some plans. The first is actually in motion right now, as some of you might already know. The captain’s quarters is being expanded right now. Leonard and Joanna are moving in with me -”

Jamie was cut off for a few moments by the applause on the bridge. She could only imagine how the reactions all over the ship looked like.

“Well, okay, thanks.” She laughed. “So… we will need a school and some other installments. We’re currently planning. We’ll be arriving on Earth in eleven days and stay there for a small refit. Detailed information will follow… Okay, then. Let me know about your family plans. Kirk out.”

Leonard sighed and gave her his That’s-typical-for-you-glance. “Dammit, Jamie, you just couldn’t wait, could you?”

She just smiled at him. “Watch your language in front of your daughter”, she told him, repeating the words he’d said the night of his return. “And I love you too, Bones.”

A chorus of "Awwww"-s commented on that.

Joanna grinned happily.


	12. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter fluff meets rating M...

Joanna ran straight into her new room, when she, Leonard and Jamie entered their quarters after dinner at mess hall. A door was now at the left wall of the living area.

They followed her and Jamie also noticed the other change. The arch to the bedroom area was gone. A wall and a door were in its place now. She knew Montgomery Scott and his team were fast, but she hadn’t dared to take it for granted finding everything done.

She smiled and already planned the later part of the evening.

But first…

She watched Leonard watching Joanna walk around in her new room. Because it had been a senior officer’s quarter it was a big room and had an own bathroom. The door to the corridor was gone. Scotty had covered it up from the inside, so the wall just looked like a wall.

Of course, the furniture was made for an adult, but Scotty had brightened up the room and made it quite nice for a little girl. Although – Jamie assumed he had a little help from Uhura.

Joanna threw off her shoes, hopped on the bed, that was standing free under a curved window over wall and ceiling. She made a few jumps.

“Careful, Jo-Jo”, Leonard said, but laughed.

“I love it!” she called.

Jamie stepped at Leonard’s left side and entwined their fingers. She leant against him.

He smiled at her and breathed a kiss on her lips. “I think Scotty and his team should get some extra shore leave.”

Jamie smiled back. “Yeah. I’ll make sure of it.”

They watched Joanna taking a look into her new wardrobe, turning suddenly around and running past them. They saw her running into the now closed bedroom of the captain’s quarters and return a moment later with her dresses which had been hanging next to Jamie’s uniforms. Joanna hung them into her own closet – which had a lowered clothes rail so she could do that easily.

“He thought of everything”, Leonard whispered.

Joanna ran past them again and got more of her clothes out of the drawers.

Jamie and Leonard just watched her amused.

When the girl was done she grinned at them. “Daddy, now you’ve got some space for your stuff over there”, she said, pointing towards the bedroom.

“I’ll get everything tomorrow”, he replied with a nod.

“Now”, Jamie started, “what do you want to do tonight, Sweetie? I guess we need you to find a new book soon, hm?”

Joanna nodded. “Only three chapters left. We need to finish _Harry Potter_ tonight. Will you read to me and Daddy?”

“Sure.” She gestured with a move of her head towards the couch.

Joanna walked over and grabbed the PADD from the couch table. She sat down and gestured to the adults to sit so Jamie could be in Leonard’s arms and she herself could be in Jamie’s and have a glance at the book.

In the middle of the last chapter Joanna started to yawn, even though it wasn’t that late yet. She had a hard time doing it convincingly so the adults wouldn’t get suspicious. She wasn’t tired at all.

She would have loved to spend another hour or two with them and maybe start a new book or watch a movie. But she had noticed some glances between Jamie and her father during dinner and when they’d returned to their quarters. She still didn’t know exactly what adults in love did alone, but she knew three things: It was important for the relationship, it often lead to a wedding and siblings were a common result of adult alone time. 

Joanna whished really hard for Jamie and her father to get married some day. Oh, well, scratch that: as soon as possible. And she always wanted to have a sibling.

So, Joanna yawned again, when Jamie read the last lines of the book.

“Are you tired, Jo-Jo?” Jamie gently trailed over the girl’s forehead and cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Yeah… And I can’t wait to sleep in my own new bed”, Joanna replied.

That was actually the truth. She was excited about her very own room on a starship. But she already knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep that soon. She would look up and watch the swirl of warp through the window. And when they would be in orbit of Earth in a few days she could see space and the stars or Earth or the moon.

Joanna slowly pushed herself out of Jamie’s arms and got up. “I’m going to change and then come and say goodnight”, she announced, heading to her room.

Jamie chuckled.

Leonard gave her a confused look. “What?”

Jamie shifted in his arms. She stretched her head and kissed him.  His arms slid around her and pulled her closer.

“She’s not tired”, Jamie finally explained.

He frowned. “Of course she is, she yawned and almost fell asleep during the last chapter.”

Jamie grinned. “Oh, Bones, you have much to learn. Your daughter sees and knows more than you think. She’s ten, but not a little girl. She knows that adult do… _stuff_.”

His eyes widened a little. “No, she… but she’s… only ten…” He sighed.

Jamie just shrugged and smiled again. She suppressed a grin. She found it adorable seeing how oblivious he was about his daughter growing up. But Jamie understood. He hadn’t really seen Joanna in years. He saw a ten year old, but in his mind she was still five. He would need a little time to fully grasp her development, especially about the things like men and woman and sex.

“Daddy, Jamie, are you tucking me in?”

Jamie and Leonard looked to the new door. Joanna was waiting and wearing a pajama. They got up from the couch and walked with her to her new bed.

Joanna slid under the blanket.

“Shall we set you an alarm or come and wake you?” Jamie asked, sitting on the edge on the bed.

“Waking”, Joanna decided.

Jamie nodded with a smile and breathed a kiss on the girl’s forehead.

Leonard, sitting on the bed’s edge on the other side, did the same.

Joanna settled down and her father and Jamie left, closing the door behind them.

The girl grinned and looked up through the window in the rounded wall and ceiling. Living on a starship was really great. She sighed happily and snuggled into the blanket.

 

***

 

Jamie slowly headed to the new master bedroom, swaying her hips more than usual.

Leonard followed her. He knew at once what she was up to. “So… no reading or movie?” he teased.

She half turned while walking into the bedroom and winked at him.

Leonard walked a little faster and grabbed her.

She giggled. “I have something else in mind”, she finally answered in words.

“Funny, _me too_ ”, he whispered in a deep voice that sent shivers down her spine.

Their lips met and the door closed behind them.

“Computer lock door… and engage privacy setting…” Jamie managed to order between kisses.

Leonard’s lips trailed down her neck and found the spot he discovered last night. She clung to him and moaned.

A moment later she noticed he already had the zipper of her uniform dress open and the fabric was half off her body. Really sneaky… But she grinned. She liked it.

The dress was gone two seconds later and while he snapped her bra open, her hands worked on getting his pants off.

Soon their clothes piled up on the floor and Jamie’s back hit the cool fabric on the bed. Leonard was over her a moment later and kissing her again. His hands roamed over her body. Slowly. Continuing the exploration of last night. Now they had all night and he was in no hurry.

One of his hand trailed south, earning gasps and sighs of pleasure from Jamie.

She knew what he planned, but she herself had other plans. She wanted him now. Okay, his hands felt amazing and her body arched for them. But there would be enough time for slow in round two. She just wanted him inside her.

So, she gently stopped his hand before the goal. Her own hand found his hard cock and she shifted, so she could guide him into her.

He let her, but had already an adjusted plan in mind.

“Couldn’t think half of the day of nothing else…” Jamie whispered.

“Had the same problem…”

A loud gasp escaped her lips, when he was fully in her. Then he started moving and Jamie threw her head back, moaning. “Yes… right there…”

His lips descended on hers and muffled her moans.

She hooked one leg over his butt, changing the angle and drawing him in closer. For that she got a loud moan from him in return.

“We’ve got all night…” he breathed, thrusting in a slow and gentle, but steady pace. He didn’t allow her to take control and fasten up the pace.

“And I intend to make use of every minute”, she replied with a grin. “I have a lot in mind.”

“Me too…” Leonard gave her a wicked smirk and placed little kissed in her neck, down her cleavage and trailed to her nipples.

Jamie’s breath was coming in shorter gasps now. Damn, he really knew what he was doing. She wondered when she had ever reacted like this by slow, strong thrusts.  She was torn between just letting him have his way with her or turning the tables. It wasn’t easy for her not being in charge.

“In this bed you’re not the captain”, he whispered against her skin. “Let go… let me love you the way you deserve…”

Between moans and gasps, she mumbled something he didn’t understand.

“We’ve got all night. I want to kiss every inch of your skin…” he continued.

“ _Bones…_ ”

The way she moaned his name made him almost forget his intention. Leonard knew how hard letting go was for her. And he also knew that _she_ knew how he reacted to her looking at him like that and talking like that.

He ran his right hand down her waist and along her leg hocked over his hip.

Yeah, his knew what was going on in her head and decided he could explore and tease later. For now he picked up the pace and thrust harder, making her moan louder.

“Yes… oh… _yesss_ …”

The leg over his hip yanked him again closer and Jamie raised her hip a little, knowing she could take him over the edge with her.

And, to his surprise, moments later she did. Their moans filled the room.

They finally panted breathlessly and Jamie kept him on top of her, making clear she wanted that skin contact for a little while longer.

A few minutes later, very slowly and accompanied by a gentle kiss, she shifted so she could flip him on his back and straddle him. He slid out of her, but she knew that wouldn’t be for long. The evening before had shown that his refractory period was astonishingly short.

Leonard trailed his hands along her waist, over her butt and up her back, slowly sitting up, holding her on top of him. Slowly and getting little gasps from Jamie.

She slid her hands in his neck and pulled him into a slow but passionate kiss, moving her hips a little to turn the tables and also getting moans from him.

Jamie smiled against his lips. She felt simply and utterly happy.

And then she chuckled.

“What?”

She cupped his face and kissed him once more. “That was a very hot christening of the captain’s bed.”

Leonard laughed, but rolled his eyes, because this was such a typical Kirk-thought.

“And you know the best part?” she asked with a suggestively glance.

“That we’re not done yet?” he teased, trailing his hands along to the swell of her breasts.

Jamie inhaled sharply and her eyelids fluttered. “That too…” she whispered in a shaky voice, humming contentedly.

Her eyes met his and his heart almost stopped for a moment. The cerulean blue was flooding with love.

“You’re the first and last in this bed”, she softly answered her own question.

The words took his breath away. “Darlin’…” he finally whispered barely audible. “I can’t say enough how much I love you.”

She smiled and leant in. Their lips touched and the kiss only ended when they had to come up for air.

With a smirk he lifted her off his lap and had her on her back again.

“What…” she started surprised, but was cut off by another kiss.

“I still have more exploring to do.”

And with that his hands and lips moved south.


	13. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I couldn't stop myself. Again an M chapter... but also with a lot of fluff.

Leonard needed a few minutes to notice it was real. He was laying on his stomach and felt some feather light touches on his back. So light he wasn’t sure if they were a figment of his imagination. He stirred a little, waking up and realizing it wasn’t a dream. Fingers trailed gently over his skin.

He felt a warm presence and yet it was a little colder than usual. Which might have been, because the blanket was only covering his lower half.

He was awake now, but kept his eyes closed. He sighed contentedly.

Jamie.

It was her.

She trailed her fingers along his shoulders, moving slowly down his spine and finally to the blanket, covering his butt. _Naked_ butt, to be exact.

He remembered they fell asleep after round three. Or something like that.

Jamie’s hand wandered lower and Leonard had to really control himself in order to not gasp or moan. He was curious what she would do.

He felt her move again and…

Now he was lost.

Her lips touched his shoulder and her long golden hair fell on his back.

“I know you’re awake, Bones…” she whispered against his skin.

Leonard opened his eyes and moved slightly, looking over his shoulder. His brown eyes met her cerulean blue’s. “Hell of a way of waking up, Darlin’…”

He shifted onto his back, taking her into his arms. She settled half on top of him, placing her hands on his chest and resting her chin on her them.

“Oh, just you wait until I find you sleeping on your back one morning”, Jamie replied with a suggestive glance and smirked when she felt his reaction down south.

But she quickly leant in and kissed him, before he could say anything.

“But don’t worry…” she whispered with a wicked grin. “I won’t just tease.”

“Darlin’… what…” He watched baffled how she moved down his body with a sparkle in her eyes.

She trailed kisses over his belly.

He hissed and gasped while Jamie hummed and wandered further south. He tried to keep a clear head, but all he could think about now were her lips moving towards their goal. He didn’t stop her. He had teased her all night and explored every inch of her body. Now, in the morning, she turned the tables. He just wondered, if they had the time. He glanced to the chronometer and tried to suppress a short disbelieving laugh.

553 hours. Their shift would start at 800 hours and breakfast with Joanna was at 715 hours, so they needed to wake her around 700 hours. It was more than enough time.

Jamie had planned this. He had no idea how she managed to be awake that early without him noticing. But she’d done it.

He tried to make a mental notice to ask her later, but clear thoughts were now a little difficult, for she wrapped her lips around his cock.

 

***

 

Jamie wondered if she was walking a little funny, when she left the bedroom at 702 hours. All in all she’d had perhaps three hours of sleep, but she felt great. A little sore, but great. And she grinned at herself about the little wakeup payback.

She looked back through the door and caught a glance of Leonard McCoy putting on his uniform shirt. She sighed a little. She didn’t want anything more than to turn around, pull that shirt off him again and spend the day laying in his arms. A plan for someday soon, she decided.

The captain walked to Joanna’s room and opened the door. But instead of finding a sleeping girl, she discovered her sitting at the desk and talking to someone on the computer screen that was positioned so she couldn’t see.

“… and the window is sooo cool. I can lay in bed and see the stars”, Joanna enthused about her room. “Well, okay, not now, because we’re at warp. But soon.”

“That sounds wonderful, Pumpkin.”

Eleonora. Jamie recognized the voice and smiled. “Good morning”, she said.

Joanna only noticed her arrival by now. “Jamie!” She gave her a big smile, but kept sitting. “Grandma, Jamie’s here.” She waved her over.

Jamie crossed the room and stepped behind the chair so Eleonora could see her. “Hi, Eleonora.”

“Jamie”, the woman greeted her with a warm smile. “Joanna tells some very interesting things.”

“Oh?” Jamie replied innocently.

Joanna grinned. “Don’t worry. Grandma isn’t upset that you and Daddy haven’t told her yet that you’re together now.”

Jamie froze for a moment. Right. Telling Eleonora was something still on the list…

Eleonora chuckled. “I’m really happy. That was long overdue. You are so wonderful together and I was hoping for this to happen.”

Jamie shifted her weight from one leg to the other. “I’m sorry, the last days were a little crazy. Scotty, our chief engineer, did a little miracle with Joanna’s room and… uhm, some other things.”

The older woman chuckled knowingly. “The bedroom. Yes. Joanna told me.”

Now Jamie tried avoiding to blush. So everyone knew, but no one said it out loud. Great.

“I’m already making preparations for the three of you to stay with me when you’re on Earth. I’ll give you and Leonard the most beautiful guest room. Leonard’s old room is way too small and directly next to the main stairs. The guest suite is a little remote, so you’ll have your privacy.”

Jamie suppressed a sigh. “Thanks. That… sounds lovely.”

She just hoped Eleonora wouldn’t start taking about marriage or even children. And she wondered the next moment why she was even having that thought herself now. She also remembered her conversation with Chris Pike and realized that she’d started to think about family and a family with Leonard since Joanna’s arrival. She never imagined herself as wife or mother material, but she loved Joanna and… well, maybe becoming a mother wasn’t anymore something so far away and unimaginable.

“I’ll have to say”, Eleonora continued. “I’ve mixed feelings about Joanna living on the Enterprise.” She looked to the girl. “I’ll miss you. The daily visits… I’ll miss that.”

“I’ll call you every day, Grandma!” Joanna promptly promised. She turned to Jamie. “I can, right?”

Jamie smiled. “Of course, Sweetie.” She gently trailed a hand over Joanna’s cheek.

“Jo-Jo? Jamie?” Leonard’s voice sounded. “Breakfast’s ready!”

Eleonora smiled. “Go. I don’t want to make you late for work.”

“We’ll be there in a minute, Daddy!” Joanna called back.

“Don’t you want to talk to Leonard?” Jamie asked.

“Perhaps the both of you could call me later together? Then you tell me about your plans for your stay on Earth and about that school for the ship.”

Jamie nodded.

“I’ll call you tomorrow again, Grandma”, Joanna said. “But I’ll take a few pictures of my room and send them to you later.”

“I’m looking forward to that. Oh, and how about a picture of Jamie, your father and you? I would like to put that in a frame in the living room.” Eleonora glanced to Jamie.

Joanna looked questioningly to Jamie.

The captain nodded again. “Sure. We can do that.”

“Wonderful”, Eleonora smiled again.

“Bye, Grandma!” Joanna gave her a big smile and waved goodbye.

“Have a great day, Pumpkin.”

Joanna cut the connection and hopped from the chair. “I smell pancakes!” She headed out of the room and for the table.

Jamie looked a moment after her and, taking a look around, she smiled about how weird and wonderful those past days had been.

Finally, she followed Joanna.

 

***

 

When the captain checked her messages in her ready room, she was surprised that she even was surprised about the many requests from crewmembers about their families.

Three crewmembers gave notice of their pregnancies – which made four including Uhura. So the ship would need a good day care. A few single parents asked permission for their children to join the Enterprise. Seven children in total, two boys in Joanna’s age among them. But she would also get some female friends.

Married crew members, whose children were living with relatives on Earth also wanted to bring them on board. In total about twenty five children would soon live on the Enterprise.

Luckily, Jamie was able to say yes to everyone. They had still enough space for more and the guest quarters remained untouched.

Jamie forwarded everything to Pike and Scotty.

The chief engineer was thrilled and started the planning with his team right away. His goal was to have a few things done by the time they would reach Earth. Not that he hadn’t already enough work... But the Enterprise was now his baby. So he wanted to plan and do as much as possible with his own team.

And the first thing on his agenda was sending the complete remodeling plans for the captain’s quarters to Jamie Kirk.

Five minutes later she appeared in Engineering holding up a PADD. “Scotty, what am I looking at?”

He gave her an innocent look. “The plans for your quarters, lassie.”

“Funny, I see here an additional room. But Joanna has already a bedroom.”

“But we mentioned that and you didn’t protest”, he replied. “Until now…”

“ _Scotty_.”

He took the PADD and pointed on the plan, enlarging the room in question. “But look at it, captain, This will be a perfect nursery.”

“ _Scotty_.”

“We already started this morning. The team should be done this evening.”

She crossed her arms, even though she wasn’t as adverse to that room as she said she was. “ _Scotty_.”

“But… one day…” He sighed, showing her a little pout. “Can’t go back now… doorway’s already cut…”

Jamie also sighed. “Wishful thinking won’t get me pregnant. And I don’t have any plans for that soon.”

He bit his lip. He was tempted to give some cheeky remark, but decided to take it a notch down. He decided another approach. He typed something on the PADD and held it up proudly, so Jamie could see it. The word ‘nursery’ was gone and replaced by ‘home office”.

Jamie rolled her eyes, but took the PADD. She knew exactly what he was doing. “Fine. But no pastel colors or anything tiny and cute. And no cradle even near the captain’s quarters. Are we clear?”

“Crystal”, Scotty managed to reply seriously, but grinned the moment she turned around and walked away.

It didn’t matter what the plan said – they both knew what that room would become one day. His grin got even bigger.

He took his communicator. “Scott to Chapel.”

“Go ahead.”

“Let’s talk that betting pool. I want to know who won about the couple thing. And I have some news. We can start another bet.”

She chuckled. “Sorry to disappoint you. I won. You came in third.”

He shrugged even though she couldn’t see. “But I won’t lose the new bet.” He grinned. “How long, do you think, it’ll take for our lassie to get knocked up?”


	14. Earth

The journey to Earth went by fast.

Joanna was getting to know the ship and the crew better and, besides hanging around on the bridge very much, spent a lot of time with Nyota Uhura. The girl was determined to perfect her Vulcan as fast as possible. She even started to read a Vulcan book with the help of Spock.

Of course, Joanna knew she couldn’t always take up so much from Jamie, Nyota and Spock, especially with Nyota an Spock expecting a child. But since it was still summer break and Jamie didn’t mind entertaining her on the quiet and eventless flight, Joanna took in every minute. As soon as the ship’s school would start, Joanna would spend the most part of the day there.

Leonard first complained a little that Joanna wasn’t as much with him in Medbay as he expected, but when he caught Christine Chapel explaining his daughter more of the medical equipment, he decided Medbay wasn’t a place for a ten year old girl.

Well, okay, bridge wasn’t either in his opinion, but there were at least no bleeding crewmembers and no devices that could cut through skin. He also realized it wasn’t that easy to stop cursing. He still tried to avoid that in front of Joanna. It worked most of the time. But she was more amused than influenced by that.

But the evenings were his. Joanna told his everything about her day and always made him read a few chapters from a book. No, not the Vulcan one.

Eleonora didn’t ask much else about Leonard’s and Jamie’s relationship after she got the pictures of Jamie, Joanna and Leonard she wanted to have. But they knew why – she would do that on Earth.

The captain’s quarters was completely done by the time the Enterprise reached Earth. Scotty’s teams also did a few other things. Spock and Uhura had now also a nursery they could set up. Two rarely used labs were half converted into class rooms. A day care was still on the to-do-list, but would be installed on the same deck.

 

***

 

When they entered orbit of Earth a message from Headquarters came in before Jamie could give any orders about the beaming down. She smiled about the content and asked Leonard and Joanna to meet her in the transporter room.

“What going on, Jamie?” Joanna asked when she entered with her father and Jamie was already awaiting them.

“A little surprise.”

Leonard and Joanna gave her confused looks.

“Are we beaming down now without luggage?” Joanna replied curiously and a little hopeful.

“Captain, they are ready”, the voice of the lieutenant at the transporter controls sounded, before Jamie could answer.

Jamie just grinned and nodded to him.

The lieutanent activated the transporter and two golden swirls formed on the transporter platform.

Joanna eyes grew big when she recognized one of the persons materializing. She squealed happily and ran towards her. “Grandma!”

Eleonora had just enough time, to crouch down and open her arms, before Joanna fell against her, hugging her tightly. “Hello, Honey. I missed you too”, the elder woman finally got the chance to say.

Next to her Admiral Christopher Pike smiled at the heartwarming scene.

Jamie and Leonard stepped closer.

“Joanna, don’t crush your grandmother”, the doctor said with a chuckle.

Joanna giggled and let go of her. Eleonora rose and smiled at her son and Jamie.

“Hi, Mama,” Leonard greeted her.

Eleonora pulled him into a hug. “Oh, it’s so good seeing you, Leonard. It’s been too long.” She cupped his face, checking him with the watchful eyes of a mother. “You look well. Family life becomes you.” She smiled, let go of him and pulled now Jamie in a hug. “Jamie-Honey, it’s also been too long. You look wonderful.” She gently stroked over her cheek. “I’m so happy about you and Leonard.”

Jamie tried avoiding to blush. “Welcome on the Enterprise, Eleonora”, was all she could think of to say.

“If dare to say – I am too”, Pike added to Eleonora.

“How’s work at headquarters, Chris?” Jamie replied, trying to change the subject.

The admiral winked. “Nice try, Jamie. But you can’t avoid any talks about your relationship. I expect a tour of your newly expanded quarters and everything Scotty already prepared for the new ship’s school.”

Jamie and Leonard rolled their eyes simultaneously.

“Starfleet Public Relations wants to do an interview with the two of you for a press release about the changes on the Enterprise. There’re already rumors about the ship becoming a family vessel and even more so about the captain and the CMO being a couple. SPR wants to control the news flow.”

“Of course they do”, Jamie sighed. “They get twenty minutes. No one second more. And no talks about a wedding or pregnancy.”

Pike grinned. “I told them fifteen. Can’t make any guarantees about the topics.”

Leonard just shook his head, but almost smiled about the fact that Pike already had given a time frame.

Jamie returned Pike's grin.

Only Eleonora’s smile fell now a little.

“ _Mama_.” Leonard gave her an It’s-really-too-early-for-that-topic-glance.

The older woman sighed. “I know, I know…”

Joanna ignored the exchange. Her attention was on Chris Pike. She played with her fingers, pondering if she should ask him what was on the tip of her tongue.

The admiral noticed her shy look. “Hello, Joanna, I completely forgot to say hello to you.”

“Hi.”

“You’re wondering about the present for your room, aren’t you?” he asked with a wink.

She nodded eagerly.

“Well…” He got on eye level with her. “… how about you show me your room? Maybe it’s already there?”

Her eyes widened. “Really?” She turned excitedly to her father and Jamie. “Did you hear that? Can we go?”

“Lead the way”, Jamie gestured to her.

Joanna’s eyes sparkled and she grabbed the hands of her grandmother and Chris Pike. “Come on. It’s really great. The second new room’s also done, but Jamie says it’s a home office. That’s funny, because Uncle Scotty initially wrote nursery on the floor plan.”

Jamie and Leonard watched them leave the transporter room and now she blushed and put on hand over her eyes, while starting to walk after them.

Leonard chuckled. “You only said the press officers were not allowed to ask. You never asked Joanna to leave off that topic.”

She looked at him and sighed, but at least she detected a slight blush on his face too.

Both of them entered the captain’s quarters a minute after Eleonora, Christopher and Joanna. They already heard the girl’s loud delighted squeal.

“Dad! Jamie! Hurry!”

They walked through the door of Joanna’s room and saw her sitting in a small version of the captain’s chair next to a small sofa in a similar design and a little table.

Jamie laughed and leant against Leonard, entwining one of her hands with his.

Eleonora eyed them discreetly, still smiling at Joanna.

The girl pulled up her legs and beamed at the admiral. “It’s sooo cool! Thanks, Uncle Chris!” She suddenly jumped up, ran to him, but stopped hestiantly. “Can I hug you?” she asked hesitantly.

He crouched down and opened his arms. She fell around his neck.

“You’re welcome”, he said. “I’m happy that you like it.”

Eleonora went to Jamie and Leonard. “Her room is beautiful. Your entire quarters are”, she said and they understood. She was content with Joanna growing up here.

Jamie gave her a warm smile and gently put a hand at her upper arm. “But you’ll miss seeing her every day at your house.”

Leonard’s mother nodded with a sigh. But she still smiled seeing Joanna and Chris Pike talking. The girl showed him now something on a PADD.

“Please, don’t let that be the floor plan”, Leonard muttered.

Eleonora gestured to the captain and the doctor to follow her into the living room. “Jocelyn was at my house yesterday.”

Jamie sighed soundlessly.

Leonard’s expression grew more serious. “What did she want?”

“Explaining herself, I guess”, his mother answered. “I let her stay only for a few minutes. She’s moving away from Marietta, well actually from Earth. She follows her new husband to New Berlin on the moon. She asked me about your arrival and when you would pick up Joanna’s stuff. I told her we would do that at the end of the week. Was that okay?”

“Yeah, the debriefings should be over by then and Bones and I can join you and Jo.”

Eleonora gave Jamie a surprised look.

Jamie smiled. “Jo-Jo, come here for a sec!”

The girl and the admiral appeared a moment later.

“Wanna tell your grandma the news?” Jamie asked grinning.

“I’ll stay with you for a few days until Jamie and Dad are done with work at Starfleet Headquarters”, Joanna announced.

Eleonora’s mouth fell open and she quickly wiped emerging tears of joy out of the corners of her eyes. She looked to Jamie and Leonard. “Really?”

“So you can spend a little time together alone. Then we’ll join you until the refit is done”, Leonard explained.

Eleonora just nodded.

Joanna beamed at her. “Come on, Grandma, we’re giving you a tour around the ship. We can, right?”

Jamie nodded. “Yes. Why don’t the two of you start with mess hall and the observation deck. We’ll join you in about half an hour and go then to Medbay, Engineering and the bridge.”

Joanna grabbed her grandmother’s hand and dragged her along. “The windows on observation deck are sooo cool. I wanted to go there anyway. I bet we can see the whole Earth now.”

Jamie, Leonard and Christopher watched them go.

“So…” the admiral finally started. “I guess she likes the surprises.”

“And my mother can finally see where I work and live”, Leonard added. “Was it her idea or yours?”

“Mine. But I guess she would have asked to see the Enterprise if I hadn’t suggested it”, Pike replied. “Scotty’s done a pretty good job in here.”

The admiral glanced to the wall where formerly an open arch to the bedroom area was. He remembered everything well. After all, he’d watched over the construction of the Enterprise and for a few days these quarters had been his. He also noticed the door to the home office/nursery, but decided to let that topic rest for now. But he definitely planned to tease them about that.

“The engineering team from McKinley Base should be with Scotty right now”, he explained in his admiral-voice. “They’ll notify us later how long the refit will take, so we can plan your next mission. But I guess you’ll have at least three weeks in Georgia. You are going to spend the time in Georgia, right?”

Jamie sighed. “I’m certainly not going to Iowa”, she said bitterly. “I have no intentions to run into that asshole Frank. My mother is off-planet anyway. Haven’t talked to her in a while.”

Leonard squeezed her hand encouragingly. But neither of the men said anything. They knew how Jamie was thinking about her step father and how difficult her relationship with her mother was.

“Okay, we should join my mother and Joanna”, Leonard said changing the topic.

The captain and the admiral nodded. Pike headed out first, Jamie was following, but Leonard pulled her close for a moment, gently kissing her and giving her a smile full of love and encouragement.

She smiled back and he could see in her eyes how her mood lightened again.


	15. The interview

Of course, the visit in Medbay wasn’t without a little embarrassment for Leonard. His mother didn’t let him stop her telling one or two childhood anecdotes about him deciding to become a doctor.

The staff found it adorable.

Leonard blushed.

And Jamie just kissed him.

Eleonora McCoy stayed for lunch on the ship and left afterwards with Joanna and Pike. The admiral was beamed down to Starfleet Headquarters and the two McCoys directly to Marietta in Georgia.

Jamie and Leonard were next to step on the transporter platform.

The captain sighed and mentally prepared for having to talk to the press officers in a few minutes. She gave the order and vanished with Leonard in the golden transport swirls.

“Captain Kirk, Doctor McCoy, it’s a great pleasure”, a middle age woman with red hair in a bun and wearing a business-outfit-like derivate of a blue Lieutenant-Commander uniform welcomed them. “I am Elisabeth Gilmore, head of SPR.”

They shook hands and the press officer gestured them to follow her. They ended up in studio with a big screen that already showed the Enterprise in orbit. They sat down in front of it.

“Okay”, Gilmore nodded with a smile. “Admiral Pike gave us fifteen minutes. That’s a little tight, but we’ll manage.” She eyed them. “You’re not very talkative, are you?”

“Not in places like here and with a bunch of cameras all around”, Jamie replied, crossing one leg over the other.

“Can we get this over with?” Leonard added.

“Alright then. We’ll record now and broadcast tonight. We’ll also write a press release with the most important facts that will be published at the same time.” Gilmore nodded to a few people and the cameras started recording.

“Welcome to Fleet Daily, our magazine bringing Starfleet news throughout the Federation territory. I am Elisabeth Gilmore, your host”, the Lieutenant-Commander started. “Our guests today are Captain Jamie Kirk and Doctor Leonard McCoy from the USS Enterprise. We had the captain last with us after saving Earth from the Romulan Nero and getting promoted to captain. Now, almost a year later, the ship’s in the headlines again. The Enterprise will become a family vessel. That’s very exciting and big news for Starfleet officers wanting to have a career and family.” She smiled at Jamie. “Captain Kirk, tell us about the changes and how they came to be.”

Jamie shifted her hands resting on her knee a little. “Well, the Enterprise lost a few good crew members over the past year, because of pregnancies or family matters. We all agree that family is the most important thing. And the female crewmen weren’t unfortunately allowed to stay on board after the seventh month of their pregnancies. Recently, Doctor McCoy’s daughter came unexpectedly on board, because his ex-wife sent her to live with him. I made inquiries with Starfleet command in order to get the ship’s status changed. Luckily, Starfleet’s family friendly policy made things easy. And here we are. The Enterprise is being refitted as we speak.”

“What exactly does a refit mean?”

“We’ll have soon about 25 children on board. The concerning quarters are currently being expanded. Also, we’re setting up day care and a school. A few crew members will take over teaching duties, but Admiral Pike informed us today that two teachers will join us.”

“Civilians?”

Jamie nodded. “Yes. They actually are. But that’s not unusual. We also have some scientist teams that are not Starfleet.”

Gilmore smiled again. “You yourself will teach Starfleet History, is that correct?”

Jamie returned her smile. “Yes, once or twice a week. I’m looking forward to it. I was a tutor and a TA at Starfleet Academy.”

Gilmore looked to Leonard. “And will you also teach, Doctor McCoy? Biology maybe?”

“We haven’t talked about that”, he answered. “But one of the new teachers has the science classes covered.”

The press officer nodded. “Tell us about your daughter Joanna. How old is she and how is it to have her on board?”

He hesitated. He didn’t really want to talk about Joanna and put her into spotlight. “She’s ten and I hadn’t seen her in person for a while. I’m really happy that she’s on the ship”, he replied with as little private information as possible. “The decision was hers. She wanted this.”

Gilmore winked at him. “Aha, a future Starfleet officer in the making? Another Doctor McCoy perhaps?”

Leonard was tempted to say that he hoped she wouldn’t choose a career in Starfleet, but held back. Perhaps not the best idea at SPR. “She’s free to choose what she wants to do with her life.”

Jamie noticed a change in Elisabeth Gilmore’s eyes and knew what was coming now. She pressed her lips together. Of course they wouldn’t leave the relationship out.

“And how is family life?” Gilmore started cheerfully. “It’s no secret that you and the captain are in a relationship now and live together with your daughter.”

Leonard suppressed a sigh. “No, it isn’t”, he said neutrally, thinking about how to continue saying as little as possible. Suddenly he felt Jamie’s hand on his.

“They moved in with me into the newly expanded captain’s quarters”, Jamie explained.

The press officer was pleased about them replying to her questions. “So, you’re like a real family now. Any wedding bells on the horizon?”

And there it was. The dreaded question. Jamie felt Leonard’s hand twitch and squeezed it calmingly. She would have liked nothing more than to get up and leave. But instead she showed her diplomatic smile. “One step at a time.”

“People are curious”, Gilmore added, not accepting that vague answer. “You two know each other for years, right?”

“Yes, we’re friends since we started the Academy. But our relationship is still new”, Jamie said with a glance at a chronometer in the background.

Elisabeth Gilmore seemed to notice. “Our time for today is almost up. But, dear viewers, we will have those two again with us when they’re back from the oncoming six-month-mission.” She looked back to Jamie. “Maybe with a ring on the captain’s finger or a baby belly? We’ll keep you posted about what happens on the Enterprise.” She smiled into the camera.

 “And cut!” someone in the background called.

Jamie barely managed waiting to roll her eyes until the cameras were off. She couldn’t believe that Elisabeth Gilmore actually used the last seconds bringing up the topic pregnancy.

Leonard glared at the press officer and rose very fast. “I think you just made a promise you can’t keep. I certainly won’t come back here. I’m a doctor, not some celebrity on baby watch.” He walked away without any other word.

Jamie exhaled sharply. “It’s funny, I always thought Fleet Daily was respectable and not some magazine using the personal relationships of Starfleet officers. If you want us to sit here again, don’t ask us about marriage and children. We’re here as Starfleet officers. Our family is private.”

And with that she followed Leonard.

“And don’t even think about writing something about a possible wedding or pregnancy in that press release. Otherwise I let my Chief of Communications Nyota Uhura draw up something of our own”, Jamie said walking away.

Elisabeth Gilmore stared after them, pursing her lips. “Crap.”

“Boss?” a young woman in uniform appeared next to her.

“They’re stonewalling.”

“But it would be such a great story. The heroes of the Federation getting married and having a baby.”

Gilmore crossed her arms. “I know! That’s typical Starfleet officers… But, well, we’ll keep an eye on them. And if we see the slightest bump on her belly, we have the story of the century. Just imagine – Jamie Kirk pregnant. That would be awesome. They’re our people and we need to be the first broadcasting.”

The younger woman gave her an insecure look. “What if they don’t want a baby? Or what if it takes a few years? She’s… what? 26 or 27? She’s got plenty of time. And everyone says she's a career captain.”

Gilmore shrugged. “They held back, but they’re deeply in love. I think she’ll be pregnant within a year.”

“The pull of the story about them being together will be over by then.”

“We’ll see about that. For now we use the material we have. Maybe we can keep it running with some friends and family. Did you do that research?”

“Yes, we have a nice compilation of photos and videos from their academy time. The Kirk/McCoy story in three parts.”

“Perfect. One part for each week. And with any luck, something’s happening before the Enterprise leaves space dock again. I want the viewing numbers tonight right after the show with the interview. And tomorrow I want numbers on new recruitments. I think they will spike over the next weeks.”

“Yes, Boss. But I also have some good news. There’s a rumor that Nyota Uhura is one of at least three pregnant crew members.”

She arched her eyebrows. “And Commander Spock’s the father?”

“I guess so.”

She smirked. “Perfect. We need to get them for an interview tomorrow. That’s pure gold.”

The younger woman turned and was about to walk away.

“Oh, and find me that ex-wife!”

That earned her a horrified look.

Gilmore rolled her eyes. “To show how amazing McCoy and Kirk are. They’re our people, remember? The pedestal can’t be high enough. Why do you think I want a wedding and a baby. I want everyone be happy for them or envy them. And most of all – I want everyone to want to be like them. Recruitments will go through the roof. We can finally show with a hot hero couple that family _and_ career are possible with Starfleet.”


	16. An answer without a question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter got a little out of hand... I hope it's still M and not too close at the edge to E. 
> 
> Thanks for the comments and Kudos. I'm overwelmed and happy that many people read this fic :)

Leonard was in a very bad mood, when he and Jamie returned to their quarters on the Enterprise. “I thought SPR wasn’t the press. But they’re just like them. The only difference is that we don’t have a choice talking to them and they’re wearing uniforms.”

“I made it clear how things will go.”

He huffed a little.

Jamie smiled and ran her palms over his chest up to his neck. She caressed his neck.

He closed his eyes, hummed and relaxed a little.

Before they got together, in a situation like this she would have handed him a drink and sat with him on the couch. But now… well, not that drinks were off the table, but she had another idea now. She continued her movements, thinking about where she should lead him to. Joanna was away, but sex in the living room - the room where a child would sit and eat again - wasn’t a good idea. Although Jamie would have loved having her way with Leonard on the couch or the table or against the wall.

A small sigh escaped her lips thinking about all that possibilities.

But…

She smirked. Slowly she pulled him closer and into a sweet and tender kiss. His arms slid around her waist, holding her as close as possible. She felt him getting hard and his hand wandered over her ass, pressing her hips closer.

“Bed?” Leonard asked, thinking he knew what she was thinking.

“I was more thinking office”, Jamie whispered with a suggestive smirk and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the new door.

He let out a That’s-typical-for-you-laugh.

The door opened and revealed a small room with two desks and computers as well as a little sofa in a corner. Turning around and walking backwards Jamie grabbed the fabric of his uniform shirt and dragged him with her.

The door closed behind them the moment Jamie’s ass hit the first desk.

Leonard wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hungrily. Their hands roamed over each other bodies and he lifted Jamie onto the desktop.

Jamie opened her legs and wrapped them around his hips, bracing herself with her arms on the desk and pushing everything away that was on it.

Leonard trailed kisses down her neck and earned approving gasps and moans. He held her with one hand at the small of her back and ran the other over her thighs and under the hem of her uniform dress, heading for her panties.

She gasped and grinned, when his hand pulled at the fabric and managed to slid it off. “Yes…”

With the panties gone he moved his hand to its goal, but Jamie only allowed that for a few moments. She had other plans. She wrapped her legs again around him and, trusting him to hold her with one arm, her hands worked on getting his uniform pants open.

“Darlin’… don’t be so impatient… _ahhhhh_ …” he whispered with a moan, when she freed his cock.

“I want you now, Bones…” She kissed him and moaned into his mouth, when she guided him into her, wrapping her legs tighter around him in order to pull him in as deeply as possible.

That made him moan loudly again and curse something she didn’t understand.

She smirked again and held on tight. He started thrusting, no _pounding_ , into her and she encouraged him shamelessly. She decided to put the childfree time to good use. The office had no privacy setting, so they were probably audible in the living room.

But she didn’t care. She just wanted to savor being with Leonard and having her wicked way with him. Rough desk sex wasn’t that comfortable, but it was hot and since his office in Medbay or her ready room were off limits – or at least should be – they could do this here in the new office in their quarters.

Leonard leant in for a kiss and Jamie loosened her tight grip around him, gasping at every single thrust. Now it was his turn to smirk. He loved making her so breathless. He spread his hand over her back and slowly lowered her down on the cool surface. He kept up his pace and she arched her back. He almost wished she wasn’t wearing her uniform dress anymore, because then he would have perfect access to her breasts. But it was indescribably hot having sex with her in her uniform.

Jamie whimpered a little at the loss of his lips, but gasped contentedly when they found her neck.

He pounded faster into her now.

“Don’t stop… yes, there… right _there_ …” she mumbled, moaning and writhing in his arms.

He kissed her again and thrust a little harder. One of her arms was flat on the desk, the other around his neck. Her nails dug into his skin and he knew how close she was. A little shift of her hips with the help of his hands and she came undone, moaning his name and almost taking him with her.

But he used all his discipline to not come yet.

Jamie panted hard and he kissed her neck again, making her hum in post-orgasm haze. She barely noticed he was reaching for the zipper of her uniform and opening it so he could gain access to more skin.

Finally, Jamie noticed he was still hard in her and gave him a curious look which he answered with a mysterious smirk. Her eyes flew wide open at a loud rip of fabric. Her uniform dress was suddenly gone, followed by him getting rid of her bra with a few proficient movements.

She gasped and the initial surprise was replaced by a smirk. This was so hot. She pulled him into a hungry kiss and moaned, feeling his hands at her breasts. His lips replaced his hands and Jamie threw her head back with a loud hiss of pleasure.

Then his hands were her suddenly at her ass and she had barely time to hold on tight with her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Leonard lifted her and Jamie found herself suddenly against a wall. It was cold against her back and made her shiver a little. She let out a surprised, but aroused yelp.

“Not done with you yet, Darlin’.”

He started thrusting into her again and her eyelids fluttered. But she smiled and gasped and came a second time only minutes later.

When they finally made it to the bed, Jamie’s legs were like jelly and she wondered how many hickeys he left on her body. She herself counted at least three on his neck.

She was laying in his arms and listened to his heartbeat.

“Have I told you today how much I love you?” Leonard whispered gently.

She chuckled. “No, but I feel it all over my body.”

His hand trailed over her back. “Too rough?”

“No.” Jamie smiled. “This is a very good kind of sore. Can’t wait to do that again.”

He also chuckled now and kissed her. “I know what you need now. I‘ll be right back.” He shifted a little and moved to get out of bed.

She pouted a little at the loss of his warmth. She sat up and wrapped her arms around her bent knees, covered by a sheet. She watched him walking naked into the bathroom and grinned looking at his ass.

Then she heard water running. But it sounded different, not like the shower. And a nice smell of vanilla was suddenly in the air.

 “What’s going on?” she asked when he finally came back.

“A little surprise for you, Darlin’.” He pushed the sheet aside and lifted her bridal style.

Jamie giggled and he carried her into the bathroom which looked a little different than twelve hours before.

“Oh my God”, she whispered in awe when she saw a full bathtub next to the shower.

Leonard gently lowered her into a nice bubble bath. Still stunned, she moved in the water so he could get in behind her. He took her in his arms and leant back.

She sighed contentedly, letting the warmth of the water sink in. “That’s heaven…” She looked around and noticed the room was still the same size than before. Only the layout had slightly changed.

“Apparently the original designs of the ship had intended the captain’s quarters to have a shower _and_ a bathtub”, Leonard explained. “But in the end everything was rushed. Pike gave Scotty a hint to take a look at the original deck plan. And Scotty realized it wouldn’t be much of an effort to install the bathtub. Well, at least not with all those teams buzzing around the ship.”

Jamie relaxed even more against him and smiled. “I love it…”

“As much as me?” he teased.

“Hmmm…” she pretended to have to think about it, but giggled. “No”, she finally whispered and shifted so her breasts met his chest. “It almost scares me how much I love you and how much Joanna means to me.”

Leonard held her tight, noticing that she started to shiver a little, even though the water was hot. “We’re never letting you go”, he promised and kissed her.

Seeing her smile and losing himself in the deep cerulean blue of her eyes, a proposal was almost on his lips. He realized he wanted nothing more than calling her his wife. But he knew it was too early for that. Too much had happened in a short time. And there was no rush.

And yet… he wondered if he could hold back that question once they would be in Georgia. A beautiful spot at one of the lakes near Marietta popped into his mind. A perfect spot for a romantic proposal.

He snapped back to the wonderful reality when Jamie’s lips touched his.

Then she smiled again and gave him a look that made his heart almost stop. “The answer is yes”, she whispered.

His eyes widened. “What?... How do you…?” He froze for a moment. No, he hadn’t said it out loud, did he?

Jamie chuckled. “I know you, Bones. I know what you were thinking. We’re both annoyed about everyone teasing or asking about marriage, but… “ She took a deep breath, for a moment not sure how to continue that sentence. “… maybe it’s much more easier than we think. I never imagined myself as a wife or a mother and you never thought getting married again or being able to raise Joanna. But here we are – a couple, living together and Joanna with us. We’re anything but an ordinary couple. I guess we know much more about each other than many other people when getting hitched. So… we can wait or never say ‘I do’ or we just… _do_.” She gave him a smile overflowing with love and cupped his face with one hand. “I could see it in your eyes. You wanted to ask, but didn’t dare to.”

Leonard just nodded, still stunned about the part with the answer before there even was a question.

“So… the answer is yes”, she repeated. “Yes, I’ll marry you, Leonard McCoy.”

Still trying to realize her words, he beamed. He felt like the luckiest man in the universe and pulled her into another kiss.

“We’re not telling SPR”, he stated between kisses.

Jamie chuckled. “No, definitely not.”


	17. Plans

“What did you do?” Admiral Christopher Pike gave Lieutenant-Commander Elisabeth Gilmore a glare, when he showed up personally early the next moring in the SPR studio.

“Admiral, what a pleasure”, she replied with a smile.

“Can’t say the same.” He crossed his arms. “This was supposed a nice interview without pressure. And you just go and ask them the very two topics that would make them leave and never return here.”

“Don’t be so melodramatic.” She shrugged. “They’ll calm down. And when she’s engulfed by wedding bliss, she’ll want to tell the entire Federation and beyond how wonderful it is to be a happily married Starfleet captain with a hot husband.”

He exhaled sharply. “Starfleet is serious. This isn’t a game or watching some royals on their way of founding a family like they did in the twenty-first century. Jamie Kirk and Leonard McCoy are two of the best officers I ever worked with.”

She rolled her eyes. “Does the brass want recruitment to go up or not?”

“Not like this.”

“You’re not my commanding officer, Admiral”, she reminded him.

“No, but I went to Academy with him.”

“We’re just doing our jobs”, she said unimpressed.

“Funny, we’re trying to do that too. But you doing yours makes doing ours harder. You still get do the interview with Spock and Uhura, but be very careful what you ask them about their personal life. And if or when either of those couples might get married in the future, I don’t want to see any camera near the wedding, Lieutenant-Commander.”

The press officer’s face lit up with a smug smile. “So there’s a wedding?”

Pike gave her another glare. “I didn’t say that.

“On Earth?”

“You hear only what you want, do you?”

She groaned. “Oh, it’s new New Vulcan, is it? Great. Those damn Vulcans won’t allow us to land.”

He exhaled again. “For God’s sake, remember that you’re SPR and not some shady gossip magazine. Do your work appropriately. When Jamie Kirk and Leonard McCoy or Nyota Uhura and Spock are getting married one day, it’s a _private_ matter. You’ll certainly get some pictures later and can draw up some pretty press release. That’s gotta be enough.”

“You have _no_ idea about the media world, do you?”

He held her gaze. “And you know way too little about Starfleet. _Lieutenant-Commander_.”

She huffed. “Fine, we’ll leave them be. But I want an exclusive interview with Kirk and McCoy after the wedding.”

Still holding her gaze and showing her he wouldn’t back down, he decided to make a compromise, sort of. “I’ll ask them. But you might wait for a long time for a wedding.”

“I’m patient.”

The admiral let out a laugh of disbelieve. “Sure you are.”

Elisabeth Gilmore watched him walk away and pursed her lips. She took out her communicator. “Jennings, get me that ex-wife!”

“Uhm, there are some complications, Commander”, a male voice answered.

“What complications?”

“Admiral Pike said –“

Gilmore huffed annoyed. “He’s not SPR. He doesn’t have a say in this.”

“Uhm, well, yes, but he remarked that Mrs. Burton could speak ill of Starfleet and that would only do damage.”

She rolled her eyes. “Fine. No Jocelyn Burton. How about McCoy’s mother?”

“Doesn’t return our calls.”

“Kirk’s mother?”

“I heard they don’t really talk to each other?”

“Find out when Kirk and McCoy are due to arrive in Georgia. If we can’t talk to them, we can at least get a few pictures until they change their mind and let us in on their personal lives.”

“But the Admiral –“

“Is he your supervisor or am I?”

“You are.”

“So get that information.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Oh, and look into Pike. Find out what became of that gorgeous former first officer of his. He called her Number One. Don’t remember the name.”

“Yes, Ma’am. But… why?”

“Because they’re hot together and would also make a great poster couple. I like having options.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Gilmore out.”

 

***

 

Leonard was laying on his right side and had his head popped up on his arm. He watched Jamie sleeping. She was on her back, one arm over her head and the other one half draped over her belly.

“It’s rude to stare”, she suddenly whispered and opened her eyes. Grinning.

He chuckled. “Just admiring my beautiful fiancée. That is, if you haven’t changed your mind.”

She rolled on her side and also popped up her head on an arm.

Their gazes met.

“No…” she whispered, leaning in with a glance that made clear what she intended to do until breakfast.

But she didn’t get to kiss him. The com suddenly sounded. “Spock to Kirk.”

Jamie groaned and threw her head back into the pillow. She reached to the nightstand and grabbed her communicator. She snapped it open. “What is it, Spock?”

“I am sorry to disturb you so early, Captain. Did I wake you?”

She sighed and eyed Leonard. “No. Did something happen?”

“We received a text message from Admiral Pike. It’s for your eyes only. I assume it might be important.”

“Forward it to my communicator and wait a moment.”

“Yes, Captain.”

She clicked on a symbol on the little device, decoded and read it. “Hm.”

“Captain?”

“That SPR officer won’t back down. Pike suggested that Bones and I should already leave for Georgia already today, because SPR and the press won’t expect that.”

“That assumption might be correct”, Spock answered.

“Yeah, maybe…” Jamie replied pensive.

“So, let’s pack our bags”, Leonard joined the conversation.

“Good morning, Doctor McCoy”, Spock just said.

“Mornin’.”

“Would you mind us leaving earlier?” Jamie asked Spock.

“Not at all, Captain. Mr. Scott and the McKinley teams are on schedule and you are not required on the ship.”

“Don’t Nyota and you have plans? Like shopping for baby stuff?”

“Nyota took already care of everything necessary. We only are scheduled for an interview at SPR.”

Leonard groaned.

But Jamie laughed.

“How can you laugh about that?” Leonard asked.

“Because it’s going to be great. Gilmore won’t have a chance against Spock. Or Nyota. So imagine _both_ with her in the studio. It will be like talking to a wall. She won’t get _one bit_ of information she doesn’t already have.”

Leonard suddenly laughed too. She was absolutely right.

“I fail to see the reason for your laughter”, Spock said in his usual voice.

“Never mind”, Jamie replied. “Okay, you do the interview and we’ll leave for Georgia later.”

“Understood. Spock out.”

Jamie put the communicator aside and gave Leonard a suggestive grin.

“Darlin’, you don’t look like you want to start packing”, he remarked.

Her grin got broader and she moved closer, pushing him gently on his back and kissing him. “Later, Bones…” Kissing him again, she straddled his lap, rocking against him and feeling his already hard cock. “First I want to make good use of the remaining time all alone with my fiancé.”

They moaned in unison when she guided him inside. She started riding him and his hands traveled along her waist.

“I like that plan”, Leonard whispered with a moan.

Then, with a smirk he suddenly flipped Jamie on his back. He loved her on top, but having her under him was even better. He knew she could get easily back on top if she wanted to, but she handed control over to him.

 

***

 

“So, Commander Spock, tell us a little about you”, Elisabeth Gilmore asked, smiling encouragingly at the Vulcan and Nyota Uhura sitting opposite to her in the studio.

“You find all relevant details in my personnel file, Commander Gilmore.”

The press officer blinked. “Ah, that must be Vulcan humor.” She winked.

“Vulcans do not joke”, he just replied.

“Well, I meant: Tell us something people don’t already know about you.”

“I fail to see why. As I said: You find all relevant details in my personnel file.”

Gilmore showed another smile, but Nyota already saw it was pretended. She suppressed a smirk.

“Surely you are aware that Vulcans do not speak about their private lives”, Spock remarked.

“Well, it was worth the try”, Gilmore replied, trying to not let her disappointment and annoyance to show. She looked to Nyota. “But our dear Lieutenant Uhura isn’t Vulcan. Why don’t you tell us how it is to live with a Vulcan? Rumors have it you’re planning a wedding?”

“I didn’t live with Spock until now. As you must be aware by the briefings about the changes on the Enterprise certain new room assignments are only official as of yesterday or today. And everything’s still in progress”, she said as vaguely as possible.

Gilmore chuckled. “So you don’t live with Spock for two weeks by now? You didn’t move in with him after your quarters were part of the remodeling on deck two that the brass approved?”

“Approval came in only yesterday”, Nyota replied calmly. Technically she wasn’t lying for the approval was new.

The press officer’s smile got a little forced now. “We’ll get back to that topic next time then. Let’s talk about your impending wedding. Tell us about how Spock proposed to you. And I also heard that you’re expecting your first child. That must be really exciting.”

Nyota showed a diplomatic smile. “Well, I wonder where you might have heard about a possible wedding. Not from us.”

“I did not propose”, Spock added. Which was the truth – they had just decided to get married.

“But…”

Nyota noticed that the press officer was about to get nervous. She found that very amusing.

“… you’re scheduled to fly to New Vulcan after the refit of the Enterprise.”

“We are”, Spock confirmed. “It will be a routine mission.”

“Did you set a date for the wedding there?” Gilmore tried again.

“As I said, we are scheduled for a routine mission.” No lie. It would be routine - the first mission after the refit. And they hadn’t made a decision for a wedding date.

Elisabeth Gilmore rolled her eyes and exhaled sharply. “Cut!” She glared at the Commander and the Lieutenant. “This interview is absolutely useless.”

“We answered all your questions truthfully”, Nyota pointed out coolly. “You’re just not pleased with the answers.”

“I know you’re holding something back”, she snapped, but tried to keep her voice down.

“Are you implying we are lying to you?” Spock asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. “We are Starfleet officers. We do not lie.”

“And we have a tight schedule”, Nyota added, standing up. “Have a good day, Lieutenant-Commander Gilmore.”

Spock also rose and showed her the well know Vulcan gesture. “Live long and prosper.”

Elisabeth Gilmore stared after them and huffed. She took her communicator. “Jennings, how far are you with the Admiral and Number One? Spock and Uhura are a dead end. We can only use pictures, but nothing of that interview. I need Plan C.”

“You better come down and see for yourself.”


	18. Georgia

Leonard McCoy had barely time to open his arms and catch his daughter when he and Jamie materialized in civilian clothing in the large living room of McCoy Manor in Marietta.

“Dad!!!”

He wrapped his arms around Joanna and held her tight. “Hey Pumpkin, I missed you too.”

Joanna smiled at him, but didn’t stay as long in his arms as he’d expected. The girl fell around Jamie’s waist to welcome her as well.

Jamie ran a hand over Joanna’s hair. “Hi Sweetie, did you have a good time alone with your Grandma?”

Joanna let go of her. “Yeah, we went a lot of shopping. I got some new clothes. And we already cleared out my stuff, so I won’t bring along too much along.”

Eleonora chuckled. “She’s really excited.”

“We noticed”, Jamie said with a wink.

Joanna grabbed her hand. “Come on, Jamie, I’ll show you the room you and Dad are staying in.” She dragged a chuckling Jamie with her.

Leonard and Eleonora looked after them and she finally embraced her son.

“It’s been too long. I can’t even remember the last time you were here.”

“It was right after Jamie’s promotion to captain.”

“Way too long!” She hugged him again, then took his face into her hands. “So… what happened that you’re here two days earlier as planned?”

“The press. Well, the Starfleet version. Starfleet Public Relations. We didn’t want them to know we’re already here. I’m afraid they’ll show up at some point, Mama.”

She just smiled at him. “That’s okay. I won’t let them on the property. Already blew them off. They wanted to interview me.”

Leonard rolled his eyes and was about to curse, but held back. He wouldn’t do that in front of his mother – who had an expression as if she knew what he was.

But she let it go. There were things she wanted to say much urgently. “So… you and Jamie… this is going to last, isn’t it?”

He recognized hope and worry in her eyes and gave her a warm smile. “Yeah….”

Eleonora smiled relieved and happy, slowly walking to a cupboard, opening a drawer and taking something out. “I know that’s a little early, but I want you to have this for the right moment.”

Leonard looked in wonder at the little red velvet box she put in his hands. “Mama…” He hesitated for a moment, but finally opened it.

A beautiful vintage silver ring with a sparkling diamond appeared.

“But that’s your engagement ring… The one handed down for generations.”

She smiled again. “Put it to good use.”

“But…” He almost was at a loss for words. “You didn’t give it to me to give it to Jocelyn. Why…” He exhaled loudly.

She chuckled. “Why now? It didn’t feel right back then. And look at what happened. Now… you never looked at Jocelyn the way you look at Jamie. And I may only know little about what happened during your time at Starfleet Academy and especially when Vulcan was destroyed and Earth attacked – but I see the two of you are trusting each other with your lives. That’s true love.” She wiped away emerging tears in the corners of her eyes.

Leonard blinked fast to not starting to tear up too. He was tempted telling her about the engagement, but he didn’t want to do it without Jamie or without her knowing. “Thank you, Mama”, he just said and put it into a hidden inner pocket of his back with a mental note to hide it later, so it would be a surprise for Jamie.

She nodded.

He took his and Jamie’s bag and they headed to the room Jamie and Joanna already were. They heard the girl talking like a waterfall and telling Jamie about the house and the property.

“… and we need to take a walk around the lakes five kilometers from here. We could have a picnic and go swimming. There’s no pool on the Enterprise, right?”

Jamie chuckled, noticing Eleonora and Leonard entering the room. “No, there isn’t.”

“You could still request one”, Leonard teased Jamie.

“That would be a little too much considering all we’re getting. But I wouldn’t underestimate Scotty and his resourcefulness.”

Leonard took a look around the room. It was the biggest guest suite in the large house. And the most remote one – as his mother had announced a few days back. There was a king-sized bed, a little couch and adjoining bathroom. The suite even had a small balcony and was flooded with light by the big windows.

“Never thought I would ever stay in here”, he said with a chuckle.

“Oh, hush”, his mother replied. “Your old room would be way too small.”

Jamie smiled. “It’s really beautiful.”

Eleonora returned the smile and extended her hand to Joanna. “Come, Joanna, we’ll leave them get settled in and prepare a little snack on the veranda for later. Take your time.”

The girl nodded and left with her grandmother.

Leonard put the luggage next to the wardrobe and a dresser. Then he went to Jamie who was looking out of the window and admiring the view. He stepped behind her and slid his arms around her waist. He leant against him and sighed happily.

“It’s so gorgeous here.”

“Yeah, it is…” He gently pushed her hair aside, placing a kiss at her neck. One of his hands caressed the fabric on her belly.

Jamie chuckled.

“What?” he asked, also chuckling.

“We can’t keep our hands off each other, can we?” she replied thinking about the morning on the Enterprise.

His answer was another kiss at her neck and his hand sliding under the hem of her shirt.

“Shouldn’t we unpack?” she asked with a slight gasp.

Leonard turned her around in his arms, kissing her quickly on the lips. “I thought I start with unpacking the clothes you’re wearing.”

“They’re expecting us downstairs and the door is open”, she replied with reasonable arguments, but had her hands already at the zipper of his pants.

“In about half an hour at the earliest”, he retorted. “And doors can be closed and locked.”

She sighed. “We should postpone this until tonight.”

“Tonight, Mama surely will have my sister and her family over. And afterwards Joanna might ask if she can stay with us tonight.” Leonard let go of her and locked the door.

Jamie chuckled again and remembered Eleonora’s words. “Well, I guess your mother might have anticipated how the _unpacking_ will go.”

Leonard groaned a little at the thought his mother might give them time to have sex under her roof in the middle of the day.

But it was true – he barely could keep his hands off Jamie. So he didn’t even try now.

 

***

 

Almost an hour later Leonard and Jamie joined Joanna on the veranda. The girl was only now preparing the table and setting up plates and cups.

Eleonora came two minutes later with an old fashioned coffee pod. The elder woman suppressed a grin seeing that Jamie’s hair was now in a messy bun and a little wet at the neck.

Jamie and Leonard sat down on a bench with a backrest. Joanna and Eleonora had two single chairs.

 “Did you get settled in?” she asked innocently.

“Yeah, mostly”, Jamie replied thinking of the bags in the guest suite that were still untouched. “The bathroom is great and the shower and bathtub are much nicer than on the Enterprise.”

“Style of the twenty-first century”, Eleonora explained and filled the cups with steaming coffee, while Joanna poured herself a glass of milk and took a cookie from a plate. “So, you’re still staying three week plus those two days now?”

Leonard nodded. “That hasn’t changed, Mama.”

“It’s so great to have you here”, Joanna said happily. “Will you pick me up from school every day?”

“You’re starting the school year, before we leave?” he asked surprised.

“Yeah”, she replied as if it was the most obvious thing.

“Leonard”, his mother started. “Of course she will. So she can be with her friends a little longer and, well…”

Joanna giggled, because Jamie and her father smelled like the floral bodywash from the guest suite she had picked out and put there. “You can say it, Grandma.” She looked at her father. “So you and Jamie can have some alone time. I know that’s important.”

Leonard almost chocked at his coffee.

Jamie grinned and coolly took a sip from her cup. “Of course, we’ll pick you up at school, Sweetie.”

“That’s so cool. I already texted Maya, Diane and Hendric that I’ll introduce them to Captain Kirk.”

Jamie sighed soundlessly. She would rather stay under the radar, but saw the sparkling in Joanna’s eyes. The girl wanted to show off her father’s girlfriend.

“While you’re here we should talk about Joanna’s birthday in three months”, Eleonora changed the subject.

“Do you already know what you would like to have as a present?” Leonard asked his daughter.

“Uhm…” Joanna fiddled with her glass of milk and blushed a little. “Yeah… but… I guess it’s too early for that.”

“What is it, Sweetie?” Jamie replied curiously.

All eyes were on Joanna. Leonard reconsidered taking another sip and put the cup down. A wise decision.

“Uhm”, the girl started again. “I… would like to get a sibling.”

Leonard’s mouth fell open and Jamie froze for a moment. Eleonora tried to suppress a grin, but didn’t succeed.

“That… uhm… “ he began and glanced to Jamie, unsure what to say, because they hadn’t talked about that topic yet. Well, except for the constant teasing on the ship and that additional room that was an office.

After the first shock her lips formed a little smile. “Well, your Daddy and I haven’t talked yet about having children”, she explained truthfully. “People usually are together for a long time until they talk about that or make a decision.” Okay, the same applied for an engagement, she reminded herself and it felt a little like she was deceiving herself and the others.

Joanna nodded. “I know. I just… always wanted a little brother or sister. Kim says she likes being an only child, but I… don’t.”

Leonard sighed and gestured to his daughter. “Come here, Jo-Jo.”

The girl got up, went to him and sat sideways on her father’s lap, facing Jamie. He took her in his arms. “I’m sorry that you had to grow up alone. I always imagined you getting a sibling after you were born. But when it didn’t work out with your Mom and me… I also didn’t want you to grow up like this and that I wasn’t around.”

“We’ll catch up”, Joanna whispered and sounded older in that moment.

Jamie scooted a little closer on the bench and gently ran her hand over Joanna’s cheek. She felt her own heartbeat increasing, when she searched for words. “This is a secret between the four of us, okay?” she started conspiratorially.

Joanna’s eyes went wide and she looked expectantly at Jamie.

Jamie glanced for a moment to Leonard, who was looking surprised to her, then made eye contact with Joanna again. “No promise on the timeframe, but you’ll get that sibling one day.”

Eleonora gasped happily and Joanna squealed, leaning forward and falling around Jamie’s neck.

Jamie chuckled and hugged the girl. Her eyes met Leonard’s and she noticed more surprise and joy in his gaze.

Joanna pulled back, looking around between the adults. “I promise to be patient, but I’m so excited!”

Her smile got so bright that it could have outshone the afternoon sun on the sky over Georgia. She settled between Jamie and her father and leant over the table in order to get her glass of milk.

Jamie looked to Eleonora. “You okay?”

“Yes”, the elder woman answered and wiped some tears of joy out of the corners of her eye. “I’m sorry, I think I’m as happy as Joanna is.”

Jamie chuckled and her gaze met Leonard’s again.” Sorry, we should have talked about this in private. Are you mad? This is okay, right?”

Careful not to crush Joanna, he reached out cupping Jamie’s face with on hand. Then he kissed her. “More than okay”, he finally said, imagining a baby with cerulean blue eyes and thrilled about the fact that she wanted a child with him.

“Uhm”, Joanna began with a grin. “This means you’re getting married, right?”

Eleonora almost dropped the cup she was lifting from the table. “ _Joanna_.”

But the girl ignored her grandmother.

Leonard sighed. His eyes searched for Jamie’s. Telling them or not? He hoped she wouldn’t say anything, for he wanted her to give the ring before they made anything official.

Jamie smiled at Joanna. “When there are news to tell, you’ll be the first to know.” She winked. “But a wedding is no birthday present, okay? You’ll have to think of something else.”

Joanna’s mouth dropped open. “How did you know I was going to wish for that now?”

Jamie just chuckled and the other adults joined her.

“So, uhm, drink your coffee, before it gets cold”, Eleonora finally told Jamie and Leonard with a happy laugh. “And then we’ll talk about activities for tomorrow that won’t draw the press to Marietta.”


	19. Pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves. This chapter is speeding a few things up and may be a little – okay, very – crazy. I just couldn’t help myself. There’s a mentioning of Tarsus IV and a real condition called PCO that I used as a plot device.
> 
> Number One is called Una Barrett in this fic. Barrett is for Majel Barrett-Roddenberry, who played Number One in the unaired TOS pilot with Pike as Captain of the Enterprise. Una means one, refering to the nickname.

Elisabeth Gilmore stared at a file – Christopher Pike’s personnel file – and couldn’t believe it.

Married.

The file said he was married.

The same applied for the records of one Captain Una Barrett. Also known as Number One.

“How did we not know about this? It’s right in the open and we didn’t know”, she complained.

“I’m sorry, Lieutenant-Commander”, Ensign Jennings said. “But we still don’t know if they’re married to each other. They could have other spouses.”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, please. Of course she’s his wife.” She suddenly startled. “Show me the files of Kirk and McCoy.”

“You don’t think… ?” He trailed off and just did as she asked.

Single.

Divorced.

“Okay…” she said nodding. “At least they’re not hitched yet. Keep an eye on any change of status in their files.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“And prepare our departure for Marietta. I want to talk to them again. We’ll shoot a few nice scenes around McCoy Manor. And maybe they can be persuaded into finally telling us about their relationship and their plans for the future. My gut says there’s an engagement coming soon. Georgia is too damn romantic to not get engaged.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

She turned and made a few steps, when Jennings cleared his throat. “What?”

“Uhm… there’s more about Una Barrett.”

“ _What?_ Why didn’t you say so?”

“Well, you asked about the other files and –“

“Tell me, I don’t have all day!” she interrupted.

“Uhm…” Jennings touched a few buttons and a picture appeared on the screen, showing a heavily pregnant Una Barrett in a maternity uniform.

Elisabeth Gilmore’s jaw dropped. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

“Captain Barrett is pregnant and about to hand command of the USS Columbia to her replacement. She’s taking a leave of absence until after the birth and later will take a position as instructor at Starfleet Academy.”

Gilmore exhaled sharply. “Team meeting in twenty minutes. I want everyone here. I want an explanation why we only learn this now. What is everyone here doing all day?! This is SPR, not some Risa vacation resort! We need to know these things and use them to promote a family friendly Starfleet. It’s bad enough the officers sabotage us. But apparently I’m surrounded by morons, not being able to do their jobs!”

She stormed away.

 

***

 

No, Leonard’s sister and her family didn’t come dinner. But to Jamie’s and Leonard’s surprise Christopher Pike showed up, accompanied by a dark haired and heavily pregnant woman. They beamed over from San Francisco and materialized in the entrance hall.

Eleonora knew the woman already. “Oh, my dear Una”, she welcomed her with a hug around the eight-month-baby-bump. “I’m so glad you could make it.” She also pulled the admiral into her arms.

Joanna shook politely their hands and Jamie and Leonard watched the scene for in few moments. They were stunned how close Eleonora had become to Pike. But the bigger surprise was Pikes companion. They knew who she was, but never met her until now.

“Hi there”, Una greeted the captain and the doctor. “Chris didn’t tell you, did he?”

“No”, Jamie answered for both of them. “So… you’re…”

Una smiled, resting her right hand on her belly. “Captain Una Barrett-Pike. But we didn’t advertise that yet. I only carry the name off duty until now.”

Jamie shot a pretended glare at Chris. “Teasing me about pregnancy and having a secret pregnant wife? Really?”

The admiral chuckled. “Hello to you too, Jamie.”

“How the he– “ Leonard interrupted himself, trying not to curse in front of his mother and daughter. “How did you manage to keep that from SPR? Isn’t that exactly what Elisabeth Gilmore is looking for?”

“Small ceremony a few months back”, Chris simply replied. “It was before this whole campaign about a family friendlier Starfleet started. And, well, Gilmore never asked. We just decided to keep it low key, because we were often enough in the spotlight. No need for our family life to get dragged through _Fleet Daily_ or the press.”

“But it isn’t exactly a secret”, Una added and pointed with a grin to her swollen belly.

Smiling Jamie shook her head. “I should be mad at you for not telling us, Chris.”

He shrugged. “Telling you now.” He returned her smile. “And how would you like becoming god mother, Jamie? But I must warm you – that means diaper duty and some babysitting when you’re on Earth.”

The captain blinked. “Wow…” She smiled. “God mother. Yes, I’d like that.”

Joanna giggled.

“What’s so funny?” Una asked.

Joanna was about to answer that it would be good practice, but remembered it was supposed to be a secret that she would get a sibling someday. “Uhm… nothing. Can we eat now?”

Chris eyed the girl, then looked at Jamie. He suspected he missed something. Something regarding the topic pregnancy. His lips formed a slight smirk.

“Come now”, Eleonora said. “The dinner table is ready. We can talk more in the living room and you need to sit down, Una.”

“I’m fine, Eleonora. Already got used to having huge and hurting ankles. But this little one is worth everything.”

Chris stepped next to her, slid and arm around her waist und gave her a quick kiss.

Joanna watched everything in awe and pictured how Jamie would look when she would be pregnant one day. Also she came to the conclusion she needed to learn how babies were made. And stuff. She was suddenly very curious.

She followed the adults into the dining room.

 

***

 

Elisabeth Gilmore and a small team stood outside the McCoy property. She saw for a moment some bright light behind the curtains at the windows near the main entrance.

“Someone’s beamed in”, she concluded. “Must be from further away or they would have gotten here in a hover car.”

“Someone from the crew perhaps”, Jennings said. “But someone also could have beamed out instead of in.”

“Maybe. Maybe not.” She pursed her lips. “Give me the binoculars.”

He handed them to her and she took a look at the windows. It wasn’t easy to recognize something through the curtains, but one of them wasn’t entirely closed. “Pike and Barrett are there. Something’s up. Why would they visit the McCoys?”

“Friends of the family?” Jennings thought out loud.

“More like secret Starfleet business. They’re keeping things from us”, Gilmore replied.

“Isn’t that, uhm, a little… paranoid?”

“Shut up.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

She pondered for a moment, then made a decision.” You wait here. I’m going in.”

Jennings gave her a stunned look. “You’re just ringing the door bell?”

“Why not?” she replied and was already heading through the driveway towards McCoy Manor.

It took two minutes until someone came to the door. A little girl. Joanna, as the press officer recognized.

Elisabeth Gilmore smiled at her. “Hello there, young Miss McCoy, could you tell your Dad or Captain Kirk that Lieutenant-Commander Elisabeth Gilmore from Starfleet Public Relations is here?”

“Why?” Joanna just asked, _not_ returning the smile and keeping a serious face.

“It’s important. Maybe you recognize me from _Fleet Daily_.”

“We’re at dinner. Grandma says it’s rude to interrupt people at dinner. Didn’t your parents teach you that?”

Gilmore’s smile died and she looked stunned at the girl. “Why yes, but as I said, it’s important. I’m sure we can make an exception, can’t we?”

“No, we can’t. Grandma says she doesn’t want to talk to you and Daddy and Jamie did already give you an interview.” Now Joanna showed a quick polite smile. “Have a nice evening”, she added and closed the door.

The press officer let out a sound of disbelieve and put her hands at her hips. She wasn’t sure if she should be mad or impressed by that rebuff from a ten year old girl.

She decided to try again the next day. See when they would leave the property and intercept them.

 

***

 

After Chris Pike and his wife left, Eleonora retired early to her bedroom. Leonard read to Joanna and Jamie a few chapters from a novel about time travel, dark plans and a romance.

Joanna was torn between wanting to stay up long and talk with Jamie and her father or giving them time alone. She was still excited about the prospect of getting a sibling in the future.

The question about the making of babies was almost on her tongue, but she didn’t dare to ask. She didn’t want to say too much about that topic in one day. She knew a few bits and pieces. Her mother always said that was a topic for much later. Joanna pondered if she should simply ask one of the adults. But which one of them?

“I’m going to bed”, she finally announced and decided to postpone the baby topic. She told everyone goodnight with a hug and went to her room.

Jamie pulled her legs up on the couch and snuggled into Leonard’s arms. Since their arrival this was the first time they were alone.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her forehead. One of his hands slowly trailed to her belly. With spread fingers he drew light circles, imagining that someday his baby would grow inside.

Jamie gently placed a hand on his. “Before I met you I never thought I would become a mother someday.”

“We met almost four years ago”, he replied with a chuckle.

Jamie smiled, still caressing his hand. “When I heard you talk about your daughter I always thought how stupid Jocelyn was when she drove you away… For what I’m now thankful, by the way... At some point back then I had that particular thought for the first time: He’d make a great father if he would be allowed to. And… well, that made me think about children of my own from time to time. If I would have some…if I would be a good mother… and who the father could be. I didn’t come to any conclusion until recently. Suddenly taking care of Joanna and Chris teasing a little about pregnancy changed that.” Inside her head she laughed again about Pike showing up with a pregnant wife and asking her to be the god mother.

She shifted in his arms and stretched her neck kissing him. “A few days ago I caught myself liking the idea of the nursery Scotty planned. But this is all so new and I’m a little scared. That’s one of the reasons why I didn’t want it.”

Leonard chuckled. “Jamie T. Kirk scared? Is that even possible?”

She smiled. “Yeah, I actually am. So much is changing right now. And it’s perfect and everyone teases or asks about me getting pregnant. Everyone likes that thought. I do too, but…” She met his eyes. “Is it too early? Could that even work? We’re still growing together as a family and we need to settle into living with Joanna.”

She sighed, thinking about the other, darker side about all of this. The thing she almost never talked about. “And… then there’s that medical issue… You know, the one I always ignored, because it wakes bad memories about Tarsus IV.”

Leonard cupped her face and breathed a feather light kiss on her lips. “So it’s time we look into that.”

Jamie suddenly trembled a little and felt like having made a mistake. “Shit… Why did I tell Joanna today she’ll get a sibling, if I’m not entirely sure getting pregnant will be that easy. And why did I always repress that?”

He started drawing soothing circles over her back with his hand. “As far as I saw in the recordings of your gynecological physicals there were no red flags. I think whatever you were told in your youth about difficulties was bullshit.” He kissed her.

Jamie laid her head on his chest. Memories of Tarsus flashed in her mind. Weeks without food. Fighting to survive. And a doctor telling her she’d developed the Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome. A condition that could be triggered by a lot of factors. Some were also born with it. The irony about it was that many centuries ago, women who had it stayed fertile in phases with little food. Across time this fact changed, messing with the ability of women with PCOS to become pregnant. Without medical help, that is. And it applied mostly for big women with an insulin resistance due to the PCO.

So changes for her were good, but Jamie suddenly was mad at herself for never caring about the PCO. She only always tried to find a way of getting her irregular period under control and not getting knocked up by fucking around.

And again the thought: Why telling Joanna what she told her? That had been careless.

“You set the pace, Darlin’. We’ll have a baby when you are ready. And we _will_. I’m sure of that.” He caressed her cheek. “I’m torn myself. I don’t want to rush things, but at the same time I can’t wait seeing you pregnant and having a child with you...” He kissed her gently. “Same goes for the wedding. No rush.”

Jamie relaxed against him and laid her head on his chest. She admired how he always managed to give her a feeling of security. Even when he cursed.  And even when he argued with her over hypos and away missions.

She wondered how messed up her body was. She decided she wanted to find out as soon as possible. Her mind also replayed the past weeks with Joanna’s arrival and the changes in her quarters.

“I can practically hear you thinking”, Leonard said with a chuckle.

She lifted her head again and sighed. “I got pretty good suppressing certain memories. Not even Scotty’s nursery plans could shake that up. But now…”

Leonard suddenly straightened and pulled her up with him. “Come.” He took her hand and she followed him.

“Where are we going?” Jamie asked confused.

“Getting a communicator. We’re beaming to the Enterprise and go to Medbay. I know you won’t be able to sleep now. So we’ll find out how easy or hard getting pregnant will be. So we’ll know for when it’ll matter.”

She stopped and looked at him in surprise. Leonard also stopped, turned and smiled. Finally Jamie nodded and they headed for their room.

Five minutes later they beamed up to the Enterprise.

Shortly after Jamie was laying on a biobed in a private room in Medbay and Leonard talked about a whole bunch of blood tests and other scans he wanted to run, starting with an ultrasound of her uterus and a scan of her ovaries.

“I guess we’ll need an hour or so for everything”, he estimated and called for Christine Chapel, so the nurse could draw blood from Jamie.

He went to the Medbay main room looking for some devices and instructed Christine, also telling her not telling anyone about this.

Christine entered and prepared everything, when a ping announced the initial scan was done. The results popped up on a large screen next to the biobed.

The nurse gasped in surprise.

Jamie frowned confused. “That bad? I don’t recall such a reaction from my last gynecological physical.”

“Uhm, no…” Christine started. “It’s just that…” She took another glance at the screen showing an ultrasound. “… you’re pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before writing this chapter I wasn't sure if I wanted to work in a Kirk-McCoy pregnancy in this fic or not. Two chapters earlier I didn't plan to do it... I also didn't plan Pike/Barrett or doing so much with SPR. Somehow... all of it just happened. I hope it's not too crazy ;)
> 
> PCO is around in my family, so I chose to use something I know a few things about.


	20. The ultrasound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the Kudos, comments and that so many people read this fic. It has already beaten "White alert" and there are still a bunch of chapters to go :) I'm really happy that you like it :)

“What?” Jamie replied, not sure if she heard right. “Pregnant? Are you kidding?… Can’t be… I’m on the three-months-hypo.”

Christine pointed to the screen, showing an ultrasound, and winked. “I don’t think that’s a smudge on the screen. You _are_ pregnant, Captain. So… congratulations? I hope.”

Jamie stared at the little… _thing_ Christine was pointing at. “Thanks…” she whispered absentminded, trying to process the words. She glanced to where Leonard was. “Bones! Could you come here for a sec?”

“Be right back”, his voice sounded. “Someone’s rearranged a few drawers. I can’t find the –“

“ _Now_ would be good”, Jamie interrupted him. “I think, we won’t need that medical thingy anymore.”

He returned to her and Christine. “What? Why wouldn’t we…?” He trailed off when he saw Christine grinning broadly and Jamie with a look of disbelieve. His eyes wandered to the screen and widened.

“I guess, I’m not needed for the moment”, Christine said, still grinning. “We can do prenatal blood work later. Congratulations again.” She walked away and closed the door.

Still staring at the screen, Leonard stepped next to the bed. Then his eyes locked with Jamie’s. “Darlin’, you okay? You look a little pale.”

“Yeah…” Jamie let out a short laugh. “This isn’t a dream, is it? No, I’m not hallucinating.” Her right hand flew to her belly. “I have no idea what’s happening. How can I be pregnant?”

Leonard tried to stay in doctor mode for a few more seconds. “Well, the fetus is healthy and about three weeks old.”

They’re gazes met and they just knew. It must have happened in their first or second night together.

“How’s this possible?” Jamie whispered, rephrasing her question. “I got my three-months-contraceptive-hypo like always. And that damn PCO. Do you have some kind of super-sperm beating both?”

That question made Leonard laugh. “I don’t think so, Darlin’. Something must have happened.” He accessed Jamie’s medical file and looked at the list of the hypos she’d gotten over the past six months. “Oh.”

“Oh – _what_?”

“You didn’t get your contraceptive hypo two months ago.”

“What? No. I always get that. And you know that.”

Leonard sighed, but chuckled. “Apparently you didn’t get it. Remember how the mission on Vendrini ended with you getting beamed to Medbay?”

“Yeah”, she replied, rolling her eyes. “You and the nurses stabbed me with way too many hypos that day.”

“Right. And one of them made it impossible to get you that contraceptive hypo that would have be due around the same time. Unfortunately no doctor and no nurse – me included – remembered putting a remark into your file to get that postponed hypo a few days later. So… when we started sleeping together…”

Jamie exhaled loudly. “… there was no contraception.” She looked at her flat belly. “Wow… I’m pregnant…”

Leonard sat down at the edge of the bed. “I think it would be a big understatement calling this a weird day”, he said, thinking about the conversation on the veranda, talking half an hour ago in the McCoy living room and now this discovery. He could also add for himself the ring his mother gave him.

Jamie chuckled. “Okay, so, the question whether I can get pregnant easily or not is answered. And then some.” Now she laughed. “This is crazy.”

Leonard watched her, not sure what to say. He felt a wave of joy and happiness inside himself, but wondered what she was thinking.

Jamie sat up, smiling brightly at him and finally sliding her hand into his neck and pulling him into a kiss.

“You’re happy?” he asked just to be sure.

“Yeah, I guess I am. Although I should be freaking out like hell…” She laughed again. “But I’m not... So much for ‘someday’. Joanna’s getting that sibling way faster than she thought.”

He kissed her. “I love you. This _is_ crazy, you’re absolutely right. But I’m happy too. It’s incredible.” He got up and made quickly some entries into Jamie’s file and saved the ultrasound to it. He was eager to get everything in order and added a coded access to her files. Just to be on the safe side.

Jamie slowly swung her legs over the edge of the bed, attempting to stand up.

“And where do you think you’re going?”

Jamie laughed. He was fully in doctor mode again.

“We need to do more tests and Christine will get blood to see what vitamins we need to give you. The PCO could mess with the pregnancy, so we need to check for any dangers.”

“But you said Baby Kirk-McCoy it healthy, right?”

He gave her a surprised look for that name. Baby Kirk-McCoy.

She hopped off the biobed after all and pulled him into a hug. She just wanted to feel him.

They stood there for a few minutes and didn’t notice Christine coming back.

“Captain?”

Jamie and Leonard let go of each other and looked to Christine Chapel.

The captain nodded. “Yeah, right.” She sat back down and held her arm out. “Take what you need.”

The nurse got to work.

“And, Christine? For now, this stays under six eyes.”

Christine smiled. “My lips are sealed. Does that mean… you’re keeping it? I take it this wasn’t planned.”

“No, not planned. But yes, seems like I’m going to be a mother.”

“Do you wanna find out if it’s a boy or a girl?” the nurse asked.

“Now?” Jamie replied, feeling a little overwhelmed. She looked to Leonard.

“We could do a DNA scan… or wait a few weeks until the fetus is more developed and will let us in on its secret on the ultrasound”, he explained. It was the doctor speaking, but a father’s curiosity was behind it.

“What do you want?” Jamie asked, suddenly feeling tired and happy and still stunned and a lot of other thing at once.

It sank now in. She was pregnant. Within in a month’s time she’d become a mother figure to Joanna McCoy, had started a relationship with Leonard, moved in with both, got engaged and now found out she was pregnant.

Leonard noticed that she got a little insecure. He closed the distance to her and she let him step between her legs. He pulled her against his torso and she slid her arms around him. He just held her for a few more minutes.

Finally she chuckled against his chest. Then she looked up and he cupped her face.

“Sorry”, Jamie whispered smiling. “I guess this is the best accident ever happening to me. Some people will have a field day when they find out. But I don’t care.”

Leonard kissed her again and glanced to the screen. “Let’s postpone further tests. We know the most important things and Christine will take care of the blood work. Let’s beam back to the house and go to bed.”

“Don’t know if I can sleep. There’s a lot of stuff in my mind.”

“Then we lay down and talk.”

She nodded.

 

***

 

Half an hour later they were back in their suite at McCoy Manor. Jamie sat down on the little couch with a PADD they brought along. It showed the ultrasound and she just looked at it, trying to make out a tiny human in all those swirls that were supposed be her organs. Anatomy could be weird.

Leonard smiled when he sat down and pulled her in his arms, resting one hand on her belly. He remembered doing so a few hours back in the living room and imagining a baby inside – not knowing it already was.

He shifted Jamie in a half laying position and pushed the fabric of her shirt up. She held the PADD aside, giving him better access and laughed. He ran his hand over her belly and placed a kiss on the flat skin.

Jamie giggled and sighed happily, running a hand through his hair.

He put the PADD away and she let him. She had a pretty good idea what he was up to. So she wasn’t surprised, when he got up and lifted her bridal style. He carried her to the bed and gently lowered her down.

Leonard stripped down to his briefs and got rid of Jamie’s shoes and pants.

He took his time trailing with his hands and lips over her belly, still trying to grasp that she was pregnant. Jamie approved with gasps and moans, noticing this was heading to a new kind of sex. The making-love-to-my-pregnant-fiancée-kind.

His hands finally wandered higher and pushed her shirt further aside so his fingers could slide under her bra.

She writhed in pleasure and ignored the urge to get rid of the remaining clothes in a hurry. She let him slowly undress her further and juts enjoyed his touches.

Jamie was really glad their room was far away from all others. She knew she wouldn’t be able to be that quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to do a story where Jamie and Leonard aren't aware that there's no contraception. Now it became this story ;)


	21. Mothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff alert in this chapter! ;)

Waking up Leonard noticed something was different. Jamie wasn’t snuggled up to him. But he felt that she was there. He turned on his right side, facing her and opened his eyes.

She was sitting with her back against the headboard and reading something on a PADD. She was still naked from the night before and had her part of the large blanket draped so her belly and breasts were covered.

He popped up his head on his right arm.

Jamie gave him a bright smile. “Morning.”

“Mornin’”, he drawled, letting his left hand slide over her belly under the blanket.

Her smile just got brighter.

“No morning sickness yet?”

“No. Does that mean I’ll get none or will that still happen? Shouldn’t I have had some already?”

“Not sure. I may be a doctor, but no expert in pregnancies… What are you reading?”

“Pregnancy stuff. I thought I could do some shopping while we’re on Earth. When we return in six months I’ll be huge.”

He laughed. “And it won’t be suspicious at all, if Captain Jamie T. Kirk suddenly goes looking for maternity clothes and onesies.”

She grinned triumphantly. “Actually – if I go with Uhura, it wouldn’t. Also, as a future godmother, I have the right and duty to get some baby stuff.”

“What if I want to go with you? That would be difficult to explain. Or do you want to invite Elisabeth Gilmore?”

“ _Hell_ , no.”

He chuckled. “That woman has some nerve to suddenly stand on our doorstep.”

Jamie laughed. “But Jo-Jo was great.”

“She’s my daughter”, he replied proudly.

Jamie sighed and put the PADD aside. “What now? When and how are we telling her and Eleonora? Both will be thrilled, but… since I’m only three weeks along… I shouldn’t do any shopping, should I? Would that jinx it? I read couples should only tell after the first trimester, because… too much can happen.”

“Ignore that.” He laughed. “What about you not believing in no-win-scenarios?” he teased her. “We’re telling when you want to tell. As simple as that.” Under the blanket he circled with his hand on her belly. “I’m more worried about you going on away missions when we’re back in space.”

“Can’t cut them and you know it. Don’t want to and the crew would know instantly that something’s up if I did.”

“I want you and our child to be safe.”

Jamie smiled and ran a hand through his hair. “I know… I also don’t want anything to happen to him or her. I guess I’m still a little under shock about the news, but I’m happy. I want this. I just didn’t expect to get pregnant right away.”

She took the PADD again and handed it to him. “By the way, Bocye sent us a suggestion for a new doctor. Lieutenant Katarina Wellington. She’s specialized in children and gynecology.”

Leonard looked at the message and the file. “Sounds good. Haven’t heard of her, but when Phil recommends her… She’ll make a good addition in Medbay.”

“Okay, so I’ll approve the transfer.”

He handed the PADD back, but Jamie went suddenly a little pale and didn’t take it.

“Darlin’?” he asked when he saw her tensing. He laid the PADD down.

“Uhm… I guess what I said was a little premature…” Jamie suddenly threw the blanket aside, jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom.

A moment later Leonard heard her throwing up. He left the bed and put on some pants, grabbing a shirt – one of his big Ole Miss shirts – for her.

He saw her sitting in front of the toilet. Miserable. And throwing up again.

“I’m okay…” Jamie managed to get out.

“Sure you are”, he replied dryly and helped her up.

She rinsed her mouth and took the big shirt that ended up covering half her thighs. She leant against him and took deep breaths. “Gotta get used to this, hm?”

“No, you don’t. We’ll get a hypo.”

Jamie groaned.

“Better a hypo than puking your guts out.”

She mumbled something he didn’t understand. But he smiled. He knew it was some kind of grumbling consent.

“Come on, let’s take a shower and then get br– … go downstairs.” No, Leonard didn’t spell out the word breakfast. Not the best idea right now. He hoped she would eat something.

Jamie managed to sit through breakfast without any suspicions by Eleonora. They got that hypo later and the following mornings became easier.

Jamie, Leonard and Joanna made some trips around Marietta, always managing somehow to outsmart Elisabeth Gilmore. Which may or may not have been with a little help from orbit. Scotty kept a close eye on the SPR team via sensors. Routine scans after resetting the arrays – if anyone asked.

***

 

The following weekend Jocelyn Burton showed up with her new husband Eric.

Joanna greeted her mother, but the man didn’t get more than a short “Hello” from her. She was also reluctant to tell her mother about how she’d been, how life on the Enterprise was so far and how preparations for leaving Earth were going.

Jocelyn’s eyes constantly searched for Leonard’s or Jamie’s, asking silently for help. Jocelyn felt the break between her and her daughter.

“That’s entirely on you”, Eleonora just said when Joanna and Jamie grabbed something to drink from the kitchen. “You shattered her world that day on Risa. Joanna only didn’t break, because Jamie was there to pick up and mend the cracks.”

“I didn’t want that.”

Leonard remained silent. Now was his mother’s turn saying what she was thinking.

“No, but you didn’t want her anymore either.” Eleonora gave Jocelyn a piercing glance. “And what now? Are you trying for another child with your new husband?”

“We haven’t decided yet.” Jocelyn gave her husband a quick glance and he just nodded. “We’re still enjoying our time as a couple.”

Laughter from the kitchen made them look around. They saw Jamie and Joanna coming to them on the veranda.

Eleonora smiled seeing them together in such a good mood. She eyed Jocelyn and Eric. The man’s expression didn’t change, but Jocelyn appeared to get jealous. Not sadder, but jealous. And Eleonora knew why – Jamie and Joanna had now what the girl once had with her mother.

“Jo-Jo”, Jocelyn began with a forced smile. “How about you stay a few days in your old room at our house? Eric will be on the moon for business. I thought we could spend some time together alone before you leave on that ship.”

Joanna looked at her hesitantly. It wasn’t that she didn’t miss her mother, but… right now she was still hurt and mad at her. “I wanna stay here with Dad and Jamie. I can visit you after school. I’m still going until the Enterprise leaves.”

“Don’t you wanna sleep in your own bed?”

“It’s not my bed anymore, is it?” the girl snapped back and ran into the garden.

“Well done”, Leonard commented with a glare. He attempted to get up, but Jamie gestured him to stay.

“I’ll go.”

“But–“

“No”, Eleonora said. “This needs a woman’s touch.” She nodded to Jamie who headed after Joanna.

Jocelyn pursed her lips in anger. “It’s not like that this woman is her mother. _I am_.”

“You gave up custody. You abandoned her”, Leonard retorted, eying Eric Burton who was still showing no emotions and just sat there. He took a deep breath in order to continue calmly. “Jo-Jo needs time to work through that. I’m sure she will. When were back in six months she’ll certainly spend gladly some time with you.”

“I still can’t believe you’re staying on that tin can. Why don’t you move back here? You’re ripping Joanna away from her friends.”

“It was her decision”, Leonard said, wondering why Jocelyn was in this mood after they’d come to an agreement in their call a few weeks back. “And she can stay in contact with them. We’ll have a bunch of children on the Enterprise. So she’s not alone.”

“The girl is ten”, Eric Burton said to his wife, finally joining the conversation. “Let her live on a starship if she wants. No big deal.”

His calm tone confused Leonard. Eleonora also had mixed feelings. But neither of them said anything. Jocelyn stayed quiet, too.

“More coffee?” the elder woman asked after a few minutes.

The others nodded.

 

***

 

“Joanna!” Jamie looked around for the girl. She only saw her disappearing behind some trees and bushes surrounding a large pond in the far end of the gardens.

She got no answer, but finally discovered her sitting at the water.

“Hey…” she whispered gently, sitting down next to Joanna.

The girl looked at her, sad and at the brink of tears. “Why did she have to come? I can’t see her right now.”

“You’re mad at her.”

“Yeah!” Now it broke out of her. “She knew I didn’t like him. And it was supposed to be our summer trip. But then he was there and married her… Please don’t make me to stay with her.”

Jamie wrapped an arm around Joanna and the girl rested her head against the captain’s shoulder. “No, it’s all up to you, Sweetie.”

“I’m… I feel bad…” Joanna began in a small voice. “I almost didn’t miss her the past weeks. I was so happy with you and Dad… It was how I always hope having two parents would be. It was never that way, when Mom was married to Clay.”

Jamie blinked surprised and felt a warm feeling spread through her body. It was weird and wonderful at the same time that Joanna kind of referred to her as a parent.

With her free hand she gently stroked over Joanna’s cheek. “Today churned up a lot, I know. I’m so sorry about everything that happened, Jo-Jo. I… I don’t have a good relationship with my mother. I know how it is. I wished it were different, but there isn’t much hope, I guess... I hope _the two of you_ will work things out. I’m sure you can.”

Joanna pulled back a little so she could make eye contact with Jamie. “I’m so glad I have you and Daddy. I really love you, Jamie.”

Jamie smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind Joanna’s left ear. “I love you too. You can always come to me, okay? Your Dad and I are always there for you.”

“Jamie…” Joanna’s heart started beating faster. “Can I call you something else than by your name?”

Jamie chuckled. “You wanna give me a nickname? Like I call you Sweetie?”

The girl shook her head. “No, I… uhm… Would you mind if I called you Mama?”

Jamie’s lips parted in surprise. She looked stunned at Joanna.

“Would that be okay? I know you’re not married to Dad yet. But you will, right?”

Jamie took a deep breath. She felt a little dizzy and wondered if that came from that unexpected question or from the pregnancy. “Well, uhm, I’m not sure if you should ask your Dad and your Mom for permission first.”

Joanna smiled. “I’m sure Daddy won’t mind. And Mom stays my Mom, but you will be my Mama.”

Jamie opened her arms. “Come here.”

Joanna fell into a hug and Jamie placed a kiss on her head.

They sat for a few moments in silence and Jamie wasn’t sure if Joanna might be falling asleep. But then she moved out of her arms.

“Can I ask you something else?”

“Sure.” Jamie just hoped it wasn’t about the unanswered wedding question or the baby topic.

“How come Daddy is calling you Darlin’, but you call him Bones? You did always, didn’t you?”

Jamie chuckled. “That’s my version of Darlin’. It’s my term of endearment for him.”

“So, you…” A bright smile appeared on the girl’s face when she realized how long Jamie must have been in love with her father then. “… always loved him.”

Jamie ran a hand over Joanna’s hair. “Probably. Just took me a while to realize and admit it.”

“Why ‘Bones’? Is it, because Daddy is a doctor?”

“It has to do with something he said to me on the day we met. He said everything had been taken from him and he had only left his bones. It was a joke at first, but it stuck.”

Joanna giggled. “And Daddy doesn’t mind?”

“He sometimes pretends to be annoyed by it, but he secretly likes it”, Jamie said with a wink.

“How do you know?” Joanna asked in awe.

“Because he has that twinkle in his eyes and a tiny smile appears in the corners of his mouth when he thinks no one sees.”

Joanna grinned happily. “Because he loves you, right? Because you’re the only one allowed to call him that name. That’s so romantic.” She snuggled against Jamie and the captain gently rubbed her back.

“I’m hungry. Grandma has baked my favorite cookies”, Joanna said a few moments later.

Jamie laughed. Joanna was obviously much better. She herself felt also hungry. Or was it Baby Kirk-McCoy? She wasn’t sure. She just realized that she needed to be careful not to give away anything when it would come to food. She remembered her mother telling her stories about what she craved during her pregnancy. And a weirdly pickles and custard popped now into her mind.

“Let’s go back”, she said, snapping out of her thoughts.

Joanna jumped up.

Jamie also got up, but noticed feeling still a little dizzy. Low blood sugar she presumed or too much time in the sun that morning.

The girl grabbed her hand and they walked back to the house. They saw Leonard and Eleonora sitting alone now.

“Are they gone?” Joanna asked on the steps to the veranda.

“Yes, we thought it would be better this way. Your Mom will call tomorrow after you’re back from school. You can then decide if you want to visit her”, Eleonora explained.

Jamie and Joanna sat down.

“Okay”, the girl simply replied, handing Jamie the plate with cookies.

Jamie took one and caught herself almost putting a hand on her belly. Her stomach was starting to act up a little. She took a bite and hoped something to eat would help.

“Honey, you look a little pale”, Eleonora suddenly said to Jamie.

“Oh, just low blood sugar I guess.”

Leonard eyed Jamie and took the wrist of her free hand, moving it so he could check her blood pressure in the old fashioned way.

“I’m fine”, she whispered to him.

“Do you wanna lay down, Mama?”

All glances flew to Joanna.

“Oops, sorry, should have asked you first, Daddy.” Joanna grinned. “At the pond I asked Jamie if it would be alright if I called her Mama. She said I should check with you and Mom.” She showed her puppy eyes. “That’s okay, isn’t it? You don’t mind, do you? Or is it too early? I can wait a few weeks.”

Leonard looked at her stunned. That was the last thing he would have expected this afternoon. “Of course, that’s okay”, he finally said with a smile.

“Good, then that’s settled”, Eleonora stated with a grin. She was still surprised, but happy about that development. For a moment her gaze laid on Jamie and she wondered what was up with the young woman. She got a faint notion and decided to keep a close eye on her. If it was what she suspected it might be, it would be quite something.

Jamie just smiled at Leonard and took another bite of her cookie. She felt already better, but realized that this had been a close call – she wouldn’t be able to hide her pregnancy for long, if she didn’t want to fake a flu or something.

She didn’t actually want to keep it a secret. If only there weren’t Elisabeth Gilmore. She knew she needed to come up with a plan to get the press officer off her back.

“I’ll get the apple pie. I was saving that for after they leave”, Eleonora said with a wink and headed to the kitchen.

“I’m getting the milk!” Joanna ran after her.

With a sigh Jamie leant against Leonard and he wrapped his arms around her.

“You’re not okay, Darlin’. Your blood pressure is a little high. Are you feeling dizzy? I think we should get you to Medbay.”

Jamie shook her head. “I think I just need to eat a little more. I didn’t have much at lunch. That hypo only helps partially.” She sighed. “Okay, okay, perhaps that commotion did upset my stomach a little. But we can’t leave now. They would want to know why. Or… well… we could tell them…”

He shifted and lifted her chin, so he could look her in the eyes. “Do you want to tell them?”

“I want to, but still would rather wait a little. Figure out first how we get rid of SPR. We managed pretty good so far, but Gilmore won’t give up. I think we need to change the strategy. Giving them something so they’ll back off.”

He didn’t get to answer, for Joanna and Eleonora returned to them. So he just placed a kiss on her forehead for approval.


	22. Decisions

Jamie felt better after a piece of pie. She made use of the time until dinner taking a minutes talking to Elisabeth Gilmore. She knew the press officer was hanging around somewhere near the McCoy Manor.

So, Jamie strolled through the large gate and sat down on a bench at the road. She crossed her legs and leant back.

Two minutes later a smiling Elisabeth Gilmore sat down next to her.

“Captain Kirk, what a surprise running into you here.”

“Sure. Whatever.” Jamie crossed her arms. “This has to stop. I’m fed up with you following us around. Do you realize that you’re the only one? Even the tabloids accepted our no. So why can’t you?”

“Because you’re Starfleet.”

“What kind of answer is that? Because we’re Starfleet you should leave us alone.”

“We want recruitments to go up. You and McCoy are a perfect power couple showing that family and career are possible in Starfleet. And that Earth and the Federation are well protected.”

“There are enough other couples you could ask to help with that.”

“None of them are so hot as you and McCoy. Not even Pike and Barrett.”

Jamie rolled her eyes. “Well, at least you’re honest. But that won’t make us play along.”

“What’s your problem, Captain? Sooner or later you’ll marry McCoy and get pregnant. We only want to be kept in the loop and want you to tell people about it.”

Jamie exhaled sharply. “You don’t get it, do you? We separate family and duty. So, our private lives are none of your business.” She gave Gilmore a piercing look. “Back off, Lieutenant-Commander.”

The press officer held her gaze. “No.”

“You can choose”, Jamie said calmly and coolly. “Either you back off and we send you a picture from our wedding someday – or you keep harassing us and I will not only report you to Starfleet Command, but also make sure you’re never getting again any information about the senior officers of the Enterprise. And believe me – that is _no_ empty threat. We can and will do that.”

Now Elisabeth Gilmore exhaled sharply. “Five pictures with various wedding impressions, including the moment you say yes, and an exclusive fifteen-minute-interview with you and your husband as soon as your back from honeymoon or back on Earth in case you marry off-world.”

“Ten minutes. And you will also back off from Uhura, Spock and the Pikes.” Jamie held eye contact. “Yes, I know that you’re also after Chris and Una.”

The press officer huffed, but slowly nodded. She didn’t really want to compromise, but thinking back at how the past days had gone, she was now ready to take what she could get. “Fine.”

Jamie showed her diplomatic smile. “Great.” She rose from the bench and started walking away. “We’ll let you know, but it might take a while. No wedding on the horizon yet. We aren’t in any rush.”

Jamie walked in a normal pace and was glad that the woman didn’t reply anything. She took a deep breath and caught herself putting her right hand on her belly.

She let it sink immediately. If Gilmore was still watching her, she didn’t want to arouse any suspicion. The same went for Eleonora and Joanna in case one of them was at a window.

There was a flutter in her stomach again. Either the morning sickness hat a deceiving name or the stress of this SPR situation took its toll. Jamie was relieved that she wouldn’t see Gilmore for a hopefully long while.

 

***

 

A few days later Leonard and Jamie went for a picnic. Joanna was supposed to join them after school.

They went to a remote lake, making sure – just in case – that no one knew where they were. Well, except Eleonora of course.

After a little swimming – and only swimming – Jamie settled down on a blanket and decided to take a sun bath. Leonard’s gaze wandered over her beautiful body in a black bikini. He laid down at her right side and just watched her slowly falling asleep.

He noticed he was getting more worried about her. He couldn’t keep his eyes and hands off her even less than before they found out that she was pregnant. He didn’t remember it being like that with Jocelyn.

He reached for his folded pants next to the picnic basket and pulled out the tiny box his mother had given him at their arrival in Georgia.

Now was the time, Leonard decided. He opened the box that not only had the ring inside. There was now also a delicate silver necklace for Jamie to wear the ring on in case she didn’t want it to show publicly on her hand yet.

He closed the box again, leant over her and caressed her cheek.

She kept her eyes closed, but chuckled. “You’re blocking the sun.”

“Can’t be. I’m looking at her.”

Her smile got wider. “Flattery won’t get you nowhere.”

“Already am where I want to be.”

His lips descended on hers and Jamie returned the kiss with a content sigh.

When it ended, she finally opened her eyes. They were sparkling in the sunlight. He pulled her in a sitting position and presented the tiny box.

She gasped a little. “I don’t need a ring. You shouldn’t have…”

“Didn’t…” He opened the box.

Jamie’s gaze fell upon the vintage ring. Silver with a diamond. She recognized that it was probably an heirloom.

“It was my mother’s. My father gave it to her. My grandmother wore it before her. It’s been in the family at least four hundred centuries.”

“And you’re giving it to me? Shouldn’t it go to Joanna?”

He chuckled. “So you wear it now and give it to her one day.” He took the ring out of the box and slid it on Jamie’s left ring finger.

She looked at it in awe. She never wore jewelry, but this would be an exception.

Leonard showed her the necklace. “You can wear the ring on the necklace under your uniform if you want.”

“When my fingers are swelling, I’ll have to”, Jamie remarked with a laugh and slid the hand with the ring in his neck, pulling him into a kiss.

Leonard shifted and pulled her on his lap so she was straddling him. His hands roamed over her back and she broke the kiss, looking at him flushed.

“Joanna will be here soon. And I think what we both have in mind would be public indecency.”

“Daddy! Mama!” Joanna’s voice sounded, before he could answer.

The girl ran towards them and grinned happily.

“How was school?” Jamie asked casually as if she weren’t sitting on Leonard’s lap and hadn’t just started to make out with him.

“Okay. But I had to think all the time about the school on the Enterprise. Only a few days left, I can’t wait! I…” A sparkle at Jamie’s hand drew Joanna’s attention and her eyes widened. “But that’s…” She grabbed Jamie’s hand with both of her own hands. Her grin got even brighter. “Did you get engaged to Daddy?”

“You knew it would happen”, Jamie replied with a wink.

“Yes, I did.” She still grinned and fell in a hug around Jamie and her father.

Leonard chuckled.

“Do you have a date? Will you take our name? Will you wear a white dress?”

“Wow, not so many questions.” Jamie laughed, now finally sliding off Leonard’s lap and sitting with her legs bent and bracing herself on one arm. “We haven’t talk about those things.”

“If Daddy changes his name, can I as well?” Joann asked excitedly.

Leonard’s jaw dropped and Jamie just laughed again.

“Okay”, Joanna said cheerfully. “We can talk about that later.” She grinned. “Can I be the one telling grandma? _Please,_ please, please.”

Leonard finally found his words again. “I guess that would be okay, wouldn’t it, Darlin’?”

Jamie nodded.

“Cool!” Joanna reached for the picnic basket and took a sandwich.

 

***

 

Ten seconds. It was almost a miracle that Joanna waited that long. She entered the kitchen with her father and Jamie, when Eleonora was preparing dinner on the kitchen island, and grinned.

“Grandma! Daddy and Mama are getting married! I mean: It’s official now!”

Eleonora almost dropped the potatoes she was washing at the sink. She put them down and hurriedly dried her hands. “Really?” She went to Jamie, pulling her in a hug. “Oh, Honey, I’m so happy. Welcome to the family. I was waiting so long for this moment. Did Leonard give you the ring?”

Jamie raised her hand, when Eleonora let go of her.

“It’s perfect on you”, Eleonora whispered with tears in her eyes and now pulled her son in a hug. Then she added in her mother-voice: “And don’t you dare to get married without me.”

“Could we do the wedding before we leave?” Joanna asked innocently, sitting down at the kitchen counter.

“We?” Leonard echoed.

“Oh, Honey”, her grandmother said. “There’s no need to rush them.”

“ _We_ ”, Joanna confirmed, ignoring her grandmother for once. She grinned. “Because Jamie is not only marrying you – I’m also part of this. She’s marrying half a family.”

Jamie chuckled and Leonard also did.

“Hm…” Jamie made, a little smirk appearing in the corners of her mouth.

Leonard locked their gazes. “Darlin’? I know this look. You…” He rolled his eyes – but more for show than really meaning it. “You want to get married before we get back into space, don’t you? We leave in seven days.”

“So?” Jamie just replied.

Joanna and Eleonora stared at her disbelievingly.

Leonard let out a short laugh. “Well, it requires some planning and preparations. Some women take up to a year planning a wedding.”

Jamie just shrugged, grabbed an apple from the bowl on counter, kissed him quickly walking by and, half turning while going away, she remarked: “I’m not an ordinary woman. I’m a Starfleet Captain.” She winked, took a bite from the apple and disappeared.

“Uhm…” Joanna started. A grin slowly lightened up her face. “That does mean you _are_ getting married in a few days, right?”

Leonard laughed, shaking his head at Jamie’s display. “I guess, we are.”

Eleonora gasped. “Oh my God, I need to call…” Her mind started racing to decide who she should call first. But: “Oh… We should keep this quiet, shouldn’t we?”

“If not, it would turn into a big spectacle for the press.”

Eleonora sighed. “Fine… Go! Talk to her. I want to know what and when and how.”

Leonard chuckled. “Yes, Mama.”

He followed Jamie, while Joanna reached for an apple and sighed happily. Her grandmother continued cooking and started to hum the wedding march.


	23. Wedding Preparations

Leonard first went looking on the veranda. He knew Jamie liked sitting there.

But she wasn’t now.

She also wasn’t in the living room.

So he tried their suite. And there she was, sitting with crossed legs and a PADD in the middle of the large bed.

“Darlin’, do you really want to plan and have a wedding within seven days?”

“No and yes.”

He frowned in confusion. “Uh, what? … You’re giving me a headache.”

“Done with planning.” Jamie grinned. “We’re getting married in three days. Already invited the senior crew and the Pikes. Chris will officiate. Small little ceremony at the beautiful pond back in the gardens. Just need to find a nice dress. You’ll wear dress uniform. You look so hot in them.” She gave him a suggestive glance and chewed on her bottom lip.

Leonard sat down next to her. “We were standing in the kitchen barely ten minutes ago. You can’t seriously tell me you planned our wedding in less than ten minutes.”

She just looked at him with a smile. “Why?”

Leonard let out a laugh and took the PADD, looking what it was showing. He saw a message she’d send to Spock, Uhura, Sulu, Chekov, Scotty, Keenser, M’Benga and the Pikes. It invited them for the evening at said date and told them to wear either dress uniform or something nice.

Another laugh. “Darlin’… if you send out wedding invitation you should probably tell the guests that they _are_ attending a wedding.”

She just grinned again. “Not if the com channel isn’t secure. And not if it’s supposed to be a surprise. Of course they’ll know that it’s no ordinary dinner. They surely can put two and two together. We’ll have a nice small ceremony at sundown at the pond and dinner afterwards inside. SPR is off our backs now. They’ll get a few pictures later.” She grinned again. “When we’re leaving orbit. Tomorrow I’m going to find a dress and we can get rings. And before you say anything – Nyota will be the cover. Already sent her another message to meet us. Everyone seeing us will think _we_ are helping _her_ to pick out stuff. We just need to discuss the menu with Eleonora. Oh, and you should probably invite your sister and her family. Since they don’t know me yet, it would be weird if I did.”

“You’re completely crazy. I think the pregnancy might have made it worse”, he remarked dryly. But he smiled and was impressed.

Jamie took the PADD out of his hands, put it aside and moved on her knees. She slid his arms around his neck and half straddled his lap. “I love you too, Bones.”

She kissed him and hummed happily. He pulled her closer and demanded a second and a third kiss.

“I don’t want a big fancy thing. I just want to get married surrounded by the most important people in our lives.”

Leonard smiled, still holding her close. “That’s perfect.”

He caught himself thinking that he wanted the whole world to know that Jamie Kirk was his wife. But that would come soon enough.

The rings would show. SPR would spread the news. And they would already be on their way and avoid being pursued by the press.

 

***

 

In the end, Jamie and Nyota went shopping alone. Leonard decided that it wouldn’t arouse suspicions this way. Also, he rather wanted to be surprised seeing her in her wedding dress at the ceremony. He was a little old fashioned that way.

He told her he would get the rings and make that a surprise for her. But he didn’t get to go to a store. He received a call from Chris Pike that made that unnecessary.

“Admiral”, Leonard greeted formally, even if it wasn’t necessary.

Chris grinned. “So… anything you want to tell me about that invitation Jamie sent?”

The doctor raised his eyebrows. “You really have to ask?”

Chris laughed. “I guess the most surprising thing is that she doesn’t want to have her wedding on the bridge of the Enterprise.”

Leonard groaned. “Don’t tell her that or she will change the location.”

“So you’re getting married”, Pike replied with a smile. “I saw it coming, but wouldn’t have thought you move that fast. I like it.”

“I just have to get us some rings without SPR getting wind of it. Jamie cut a deal with Gilmore, but if they learn we’re planning a wedding that noisy woman might throw it out of a window.”

Chris nodded. “How about I take care of that? I’m the one to officiate, right? But of course I want to give you a present. So, I’ll bring the rings.”

Leonard hesitated for a moment. But besides him no one knew Jamie as well as the admiral. “Okay. Thank you.”

 

***

 

The afternoon before the wedding Jamie helped Eleonora preparing a few things in the kitchen. The elder woman had outdone herself with a vanilla-chocolate-cake and Jamie ate the rest of the vanilla creme.

Eleonora put the cake in the fridge and looked at her piercingly. She noticed Jamie looked a little pale again. And yet her skin had a certain glow.

“So… do you want some coffee?”

“Could you make it a tea? Peppermint perhaps? I’m trying to cut back on caffeine”, Jamie replied smiling and hoping her future mother-in-law would buy that.

“My. Leonard said you’re practically depending on coffee.” Eleonora started filling an old fashioned tea kettle.

“Yeah.” Jamie chuckled. “But he also says for years I should stop that, because I’m drinking too much of it. So, I’ll try now when I’m off duty and have no stress.”

Eleonora slowly nodded, still eying her suspiciously. “I’m making a casserole with pasta, bacon and cheese.” She opened the fridge and took bacon and cheese out. Both had an intense smell.

Two seconds later she heard a little whimper from the counter at the kitchen island where Jamie had settled down.

“You okay?” She turned to Jamie, seeing that she had a strange expression.

“Uhm, yeah…” Jamie tried to sound normal, but the smell of raw bacon made her nauseous. Which had never happened before. She groaned soundlessly. The pregnancy was messing with her sense of smell. Great. Now it would be even more difficult to hide.

“Don’t you like bacon? Or is it the cheese? Is it too intense?” Eleonora asked in a neutral voice, getting the tea ready.

“Oh, I like it very much. Looking forward to the casserole. I’m just used to the replicated stuff. That doesn’t smell that… good”, she tried to explain and hoped it made enough sense.

Eleonora just nodded, suppressed a smirk and handed Jamie the tea cup. She pondered what could give her real confirmation and got an idea. “You know, I never asked you about what you do as a captain. Leonard sometimes tells how dangerous things can be. Especially on unknown planets.”

“Can. But doesn’t have to”, Jamie replied, relieved that they were over the food topic.  “He’s mad at me that I always lead the away missions and often end up in Medbay afterwards. He always tells me to cut back.” She laughed.

“And will you?”

“I should give it a try. You know, since I have to think of him and Joanna now. I don’t want to give him a heart attack. But with the Enterprise as family vessel our six-month-mission will lead us only to known worlds in order to get everything running smoothly, before we go on an exploratory mission in unknown space again.”

Eleonora smirked to herself. Jamie was all in her element. She could try now to casually find out what she wanted to know. The captain was smart, but a grandmother had her ways.

“Any idea where to? Can I still reach you? I would like to talk regularly to Joanna and know what’s new in her life and yours.”

Jamie smiled and put her hands around the warm cup. “Sure. That should never be a problem. Only when it gets bumpy or dangerous it could be that we have to limit communications.”

Eleonora nodded. “When it’s dangerous surely other crew members can take over away missions, right?”

“Sometimes the captain is required.”

“Just promise me not to risk my unborn grandchild’s life and take good care of yourself”, Eleonora said completely casually.

Jamie smiled and her hand flew automatically to her belly. “Of course, I will. I–“ Her eyes widened when she suddenly realized what had happened.

Eleonora grinned triumphantly at her and sat down with an own cup of tea.

“I’ll be dammed.” Jamie let out a short laugh. “You _know_. And you tricked me.”

“Oh, Honey, of course I know. You’re pale and your eating habits have changed. You already get tired faster and I think I heard you throw up two days ago. No coffee anymore and you can’t stand the smell of bacon.”

“Starfleet Intelligence should recruit you to do interrogations. That was very sneaky.”

“I’m a grandmother. That’s my superpower.”

Jamie laughed. “Don’t tell Leonard that you know, okay? And Joanna doesn’t know yet, so no telling her. It’s still very early and I don’t want to jinx it. Also SPR and the press can’t know until I’m showing or already have given birth.” She was just glad she’d only bargained with Elisabeth Gilmore about a wedding and not about a pregnancy.

“You can’t be very far, can you?”

“About five weeks.”

“Oh, that’s really early then. Poor thing, I’ll make some nice soup tomorrow, so you can eat something before the ceremony that will help keeping your stomach calm”, Eleonora replied ans took a sip of her tea. “So… when did you start sleeping with Leonard?”

Jamie blushed a little. She never thought she would discuss her sex life with Eleonora. “Five weeks ago.” She sighed and continued before her future mother-in-law could say something. “We didn’t know… uhm… Due to a misunderstanding in Medbay I haven’t gotten my contraceptive hypo a few months back. So… uhm… you know…”

“Leonard knocked you up right away.” Eleonora chuckled.

Jamie sighed again and wondered how red her face was right now. “I’m usually very responsible in that area…”

“Oh, Honey, I’m not judging you. You’re actually making me the happiest grandmother on the planet right now. I’m getting another grandchild. This is wonderful.” She reached out and laid a hand on Jamie’s. “Since when do you know?”

“We found out the evening we arrived here. After I promised Joanna a sibling… Crazy day… I realized I wasn’t sure if I could pregnant without medical help. That has something to do with when I was a teenager. But then… boy, that was a surprise…”

“I would offer to babysit, but…”

Jamie gave her a warm smile. “We haven’t talk about how things will be after we return from the six-months-mission. All I know yet is that I’ll be heavily pregnant by then and that we’re probably a few weeks on Earth again until the Enterprise will be sent off anew. Maybe I’ll take some time off until the baby is born. But in any case we will make sure that you can see him or her as often as possible. I promise.” She sighed contentedly. “I think I hope it’s a boy. All men want a son right? And just think of a little boy with his gorgeous eyes.”

 “ _I_ hope it’s a girl as beautiful, smart and strongminded as you”, Leonard’s voice sounded.

The women looked startled to him.

He walked to the counter, slid his arms around Jamie from behind and she shifted so he could give her a kiss.

“How much did you hear?” Jamie asked, still surprised and hoping he wasn’t mad that his mother knew now.

He laughed. “Enough to second that part about Starfleet intelligence.”

Eleonora’s smile almost turned into a grin. “I’m so happy for you two. I know this isn’t what you planned, but I see you with Joanna and know that you will do perfect with a baby. Even on that starship of yours.” He laughed. “ _Especially_ on that starship.” Her eyes met Jamie’s. “You belong to the stars, Honey.”

Leonard chuckled. “That’s why I followed her into space.”

“So…” Eleonora got up. “Out with you two. I’m making dinner now. I’ll switch so something without bacon. Any requests, Jamie?”

“Uhm… nothing that wouldn’t make everyone else sick. I don’t think you would like fishfingers and custard or pickles with jelly.”

“I’ll think of something.” Eleonora said with warm smile. “You go and lay down. Or go to the pantry and help yourself… And remember, tonight Leonard sleeps in his old room.”

“What, why?” he protested. He didn’t want to see her wedding dress, but that didn’t mean not seeing her for almost 24 hours.

“It’s the night before the wedding. You see Jamie tonight at dinner, but then only at the wedding again. Tradition.”

“But…” now Jamie complained.

“No”, Eleonora said in a firm voice.

“It’s not like my virtue is in any danger.” Jamie winked.

“Separate rooms”, Eleonora repeated. “Now – out!”

Leonard and Jamie left the kitchen.

“I can’t remember how sleeping alone is. That’s a bit scary”, Jamie murmured. “She wouldn’t check up on us, would she?”

He gave her a strange look.

“Oh my God, she _will_. Great…” Jamie sighed. She glanced to a centuries old watch at the wall, then smirked. “Two hours until dinner… Wanna mess with my virtue, Doctor McCoy?”

He took a quick look outside were Joanna was playing with friends from school. Then he smirked and picked up Jamie bridal style.

She giggled. “That’s one day early.”

“Just a little rehearsal”, he replied, carrying her upstairs to their suite.


	24. Girl Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little warning: In this chapter Joanna finally asks her question and Jamie talks to her about sex.

Of course, Leonard tried anyway to get into the guest suite late at night. His mother caught him and sent him back to his old room.

Jamie heard them and finally settled into bed alone. It had been worth the try.

Ten minutes later the door opened and she sat up surprised. “Bones?”

“No, it’s me”, Joanna’s voice sounded in the dark with a giggle.

Jamie reached for the lamp on the nightstand and turned the light on. She saw Joanna walking to the bed and crawling in. Jamie was glad she had changed the sheets.

“I thought I could keep you company, Mama. I heard Grandma scolding with Daddy, because he can’t see you before the wedding, but tried anyway.” She giggled again and snuggled down into the blanket and the pillow. “I really liked sleeping in your bed on the Enterprise.”

Jamie laid down on her left side, facing Joanna and gently tucked a strand of hair behind the girl’s ear. She left the light on. “I know. Me too.”

“But you like sleeping next to Daddy more.”

Jamie chuckled. “Well… that’s a grown up thing. But that doesn’t mean that you can never come to us and spend the night or snuggle a little. Okay? Just tell us if you want to.”

Joanna gave her a bright smile, sensing this might be the right moment to ask what she was curious about for a while now. “Mama… uhm… Jamie… uhm… I was wondering…” She sat up again.

Jamie looked at her confused and also sat up, giving Joanna time to find words.

“I know that adults are naked in bed and that this has something to do how babies are made… So, uhm… how does that work?”

Jamie froze for a moment. She was at a loss for words. She remembered telling Leonard she would have _the talk_ with Joanna when it was time. But she thought that was in one to three years. She would never have expected that it would be the night before her wedding.

“Sorry”, Joanna added when Jamie said nothing and she noticed that she seemed to be a little shocked. “I’m not supposed to ask that, am I?”

Jamie shook her head and smiled. “Oh no, don’t worry, Sweetie. You just took me by surprise. But of course you can ask about that. It’s… well… not that easy to explain. Uhm… let me ask you another question first. Did your Mom ever tell you something about having her period?”

“She said something about an unwanted visitor that comes once a month and that she hates that, even though it’s important.”

Jamie laughed. “Yeah, there are a lot of names for it. Bottom line – us women have our period once a month for a few days. It mostly starts at the age of twelve or thirteen. Can be sooner, can be later. We… uhm… bleed from our vagina. Uhm… you know?”

Joanna nodded. “In the panties, yes.”

Jamie sighed a little and wished she would have had time to prepare for this kind of conversation. “So, uhm, that’s perfectly natural. It means that a girl or woman could have – _in theory_ – children. She’s biologically capable I mean. But there are meds that prevent that, so she can, uhm…”

“Sleep naked with a man?”

“Uhm, yeah...”

Joanna nodded and began to understand. “Like you and Daddy.”

Jamie wondered if she was already as red as a tomato yet or if there was still room for improvement. First her future mother-in-law and now she was talking with a ten year old girl about sex. “Yeah… I…” She took a deep breath. “Sorry, is that weird?”

“A little. But I know that adults do stuff. I know that they’re naked and that it has somehow to do how babies are made. But I wonder for some time now how it works”, she repeated her reason for asking.

Jamie sighed again. “Okay… so… Well, women and men look very different. We have a vagina and breasts. Men have a penis.”

Joanna nodded. “Jake Costello once lost his swim trunks when jumping from a rock into the lake. The boys laughed, but us girls found it very gross seeing his… you know...”

Jamie chuckled. “I can imagine that, but… that will change in a few years.”

“So you like it?” Joanna asked astonished.

Jamie’s face felt really hot now. “Uhm, yes…  and that’s part of how a baby is made.”

She took another deep breath and explained to Joanna in the least shocking way she could think of how sex worked, how it could result in a baby, how long a pregnancy lasted, how contraception worked and how important save sex was to prevent any diseases. For now she left out details like oral sex and a few other things.

Joanna’s eyes grew really wide. She listened and said not one word.

“… and now I have scared you to death completely”, Jamie concluded, interpreting the girl’s expression. “I’m so sorry, Jo-Jo.”

“Uhm…  a little, I guess… Just can’t imagine doing… _that_ with a boy.”

Jamie chuckled. “I know. Don’t worry, you don’t need to. You don’t need to do anything you don’t like. Ever. Do you hear me? You decide on your own what you want to do and when you’re ready for it. Never let anyone pressure you to do something. And you can always come to me with whatever question you have. Okay?”

Joanna nodded.

“And you know that women sometimes fall in love with women and men with men? That’s perfectly alright too.”

Joanna nodded again.

“Come here.” Jamie took the girl in her arms and gently rubbed her back.

“But you like it?” Joanna finally asked again.

“With the right man it’s amazing”, Jamie replied honestly. She held Joanna a few more minutes. “Your Dad and I love each other very much.”

“Thanks”, the girl whispered finally and pulled back. “I don’t think Mom would have explained it to me. She sent me always in my room when she wanted to be alone with Clay. And later with Eric. I knew it was adult stuff, but…” She shrugged. “When she was with Clay, I guess I was too little anyway.”

Jamie was realized amazed how grown up Joanna suddenly appeared for her ten years. Well, almost eleven. “Was it okay for you when they wanted to be alone?”

Joanna shrugged again. “I guess… but I hated not to be allowed to leave my room. I felt send away and unwanted. It was terrible when I was hungry or had to go to the bathroom.”

Jamie hugged Joanna again. “That’s over, okay? We… Even though there’s a door now - when you want to come to us, you just knock, okay? You can still crawl into bed with us if you have a nightmare or just want to snuggle.” She shifted and cupped Joanna’s face with one hand.

The girl smiled. “But I don’t want to disturb. I want you to have s–” She blushed, not daring to say the word. “… alone time with Daddy. That’s why… uh…”

Jamie laughed. “I know, Sweetie. That’s why you sometimes pretended to be tired and went into your room.”

Joanna looked at her with big eyes. “You knew that?”

Jamie nodded, smiling warmly.

“Oh…”

Jamie pushed another loose strand of hair out of Joanna’s face. She wondered if this was the right moment to tell her about the pregnancy. She also wondered if Leonard would be mad if she told Joanna without him.

“I really would like to have a sibling…” Joanna suddenly whispered with a sigh. “That’s still my biggest wish.”

“Despite everything I told you about men and women and how babies are made?”

Joanna just nodded.

Jamie closed her eyes for a moment and rested her hand on her flat belly. Okay, she would just make the wedding night really, really unforgettable, if Leonard should get mad for her spilling the secret.

“Sweetie… we wanted to wait a little until we tell you… but since we’re talking about it now…” She took a deep breath. “Turns out, that I’m already pregnant. You’ll kind of get your birthday wish after all.”

Joanna’s eyes widened even more than before. She blinked, hesitating for a moment. “Really? No kidding?”

“No kidding. In seven to eight months you’ll be a big sister.”

Joanna squealed so loud Jamie expected Eleonora and Leonard to burst into the room in order to see if everything was alright.

But they didn’t.

She had just a blissfully happy ten-year-old-girl hanging around her neck.

“But… but… you said…” Joanna grinned and squealed again. This time as quietly as she could.

“Well, the most important thing: It’s a secret for now. Only your Dad, you and I know. Your grandma too. She guessed it this afternoon.”

Joanna giggled.

“And sometimes things don’t go exactly as planned. We didn’t know yet when I said to you that you’d get that sibling someday.” Jamie felt suddenly very tired. “That’s a story for another time.”

She glanced at the chronometer. It was after midnight now.

Joanna followed her gaze and nodded. Then her eyes travelled to Jamie’s belly.

Jamie laid down on her side and saw how the girl’s eyes followed her. She turned on her back and pushed up her shirt, revealing her stomach. “Looks still the same. But in a few weeks my belly will get bigger.”

Joanna reached out and placed one hand on the skin. She leant down and whispered: “Hi there, I’m your big sister. I can’t wait to meet you. Don’t know yet if I want you to be a boy or a girl. I have to think about it.”

Jamie laughed, pulling the shirt down again, when Joanna settled down next to her. She tucked the girl in, turned off the light and laid down facing her.

“Good night, Sweetie.”

“Good night, Mama. Good night, little brother or sister.”

Jamie smiled again and closed her eyes.

“Can I help picking out a name?” Joanna whispered a few minutes later into the dark.

Jamie chuckled. “Sure, Sweetie. Now sleep.”

“Okay…”

 

***

 

Joanna woke up, because the bed moved and she suddenly heard a noise from the bathroom. She sat up and noticed Jamie was gone.

“Mama?”

There it was again. It sounded like…

“Are you alright, Mama? Are you throwing up?”

“Be right back”, Jamie called. Her voice sounded a little weaker than Joanna was used to.

The girl looked worried towards the bathroom, but stayed in bed.

A minute later Jamie returned, looking a little pale.

“Is that because of the baby?”

Jamie nodded. “Morning sickness. That often happens when women are pregnant.”

“Is that dangerous?”

“No, it’s normal. But really annoying. I forgot to take a hypo last night. But it doesn’t help as it should anyway.”

Joanna looked around, discovered the hypo on the nightstand on her father’s side of the bed and took it.

Jamie got back into bed, sitting with her bare feet against her thighs. “Wanna give it to me? Christine showed you how to administer a hypospray, right?”

Joanna nodded eagerly.

“Okay then.” Jamie tilted her head and Joanna pressed the hypo against her neck. Jamie was prepared to flinch, but barely felt a thing. “Huh.”

“What? Didn’t I do it right?” Joanna wondered.

“No, Sweetie, that was perfect. Didn’t hurt. But I think I need to have a word with your Daddy.”

A knock at the door made their heads flew around.

“Come in”, Jamie called.

The door opened and Eleonora appeared with a tray in both hands. Skillfully she closed the door with one foot. “You should have asked first who it is, Honey. What if it would have been Leonard?”

Jamie just shrugged. “I guess you know what would have happened then”, she answered with a suggestive glance, assuming only she and Eleonora would understand.

But she was wrong.

“So, the time of the day doesn’t matter for sex”, Joanna concluded, not confident to say the word with three letters. Not that she hadn’t known that already about adult alone time.

Eleonora almost dropped the tray with Jamie’s breakfast. She put it quickly on the mattress. “Jamie, why is my ten year old granddaughter speaking about sex?” she asked Jamie, then looked to Joanna. “And what are you doing here this early, Jo-Jo?”

“I slept here”, Joanna explained. “I didn’t want Mama to be alone. And… I ask her how babies are made. I was wondering for a while now.”

Eleonora shook her head, but showed a smile. “Okay then… what a shock early in the morning…”

“Don’t worry, Grandma, I’m okay. I think how it works is weird, but Mama says that will change some day.”

The elder woman slowly nodded.

Jamie remained silent, trying to ignore her upset stomach. She reached for a plate on the tray and took a toast with jam. She hoped a little food would help.

“And I know the secret”, Joanna added, whispering conspiratorially and grinning. “I’m really excited that I get a sibling.”

Eleonora and Jamie smiled.

“Alright then”, Elenora began. “Eat up, Jamie, you need your strength today. And you, Joanna, are in charge of making sure that your Dad doesn’t see Jamie before the ceremony.”

Joanna beamed, taking her duty very seriously. “Yes, Grandma.”

Jamie took another bite of the toast. It was going to be a long day. But she had a few things in mind to pass the time. One of them involved her wedding present for Leonard and making a little trip to the Enterprise with Joanna.


	25. Wedding Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we're finally there: The wedding day. Probably the longest chapter yet. 
> 
> This fic is now nearing it's end. One or two chapters left - I'm not sure yet.

The minute he opened his eyes, Leonard found it very strange to wake up in the room he’d grown up in. Without Jamie. He looked to his right side where she be now if he was in their shared bed.

He got slowly up and took a shower. A cold one, because he didn’t want to jerk off on his wedding day.

Leaving his room, he saw his mother heading towards him from the direction of the guest suite.

“Mornin’, Mama.”

“Good morning, Leonard. Jamie is awake and Joanna I making sure you won’t see your bride before the ceremony”, she said joyfully.

He groaned. “And what am I supposed to do all day without seeing Jamie and Joanna?”

“That depends.”

“On what?”

“Do you have a wedding present for Jamie?”

“Not exactly. We kind of agreed to no presents, because we already have everything we could ever wish for.”

Eleonora smiled, but managed to combine that with a serious glance. “You’ll think of something. She’ll need a lot of things the next months. Most of all she’ll need you, Honey.”

She winked, hoping he understood the clue. Which meant: Cutting back work and spending as much time as possible with Jamie, especially when the child would be born.

“Now out of the house with you, Honey. The lovely Nyota will soon be here for the preparations. You keep yourself busy until the afternoon. Then I’ll send Jamie to the guest suite to get ready and you can put on your handsome grey dress uniform and welcome the guests.”

“Yes, Admiral McCoy”, he teased her.

“Out!” His mother laughed.

Leonard left the house and opened his communicator. “McCoy to Enterprise.”

“This is Uhura. Shouldn’t you be getting ready for the wedding?”

“That’s why I call. Can you try to get Pike on the line for me? I need to talk him about Jamie’s wedding present.”

“No problem”, she replied and he practically could hear her smile.

 

***

 

The day went by faster than Jamie had thought. In the morning she visited Medbay with Joanna and after lunch Nyota, Eleonora and Joanna made her relax in the garden with sun bathing, home made lemonade and more food that would keep her stomach calm. She almost didn’t notice the preparations they made for the ceremony and the dinner afterwards.

But Jamie and Nyota also took the time to talk about SPR. Jamie told Nyota about the deal with Elisabeth Gilmore.

“And will you tell her about the wedding tomorrow?”

Jamie leant back in the deck chair. “No.”

“No?” Nyota echoed confused. “But didn’t you promise her you tell her when it happens and send her pictures?”

Jamie smirked. “I did. But I didn’t say _when_ I would do that.”

Nyota laughed. “And when will you?”

Jamie shrugged. “Oh, well, you know, I was thinking the moment we jump into warp at the beginning of our six-month-mission.”

“Uh-hum…”

“Yeah, well, it’s so much to do until then. We just don’t have the time, do we?”

Nyota laughed again. “No, we don’t. How unfortunate.” She shook her head. The captain really knew how to negotiate. “But what about the interview?”

“Oh, she’ll get that. We’ll send it along with the pictures. Ever done an interview as the interviewer, Nyota?”

The lieutenant in civilian clothes looked at her stunned.

Jamie shrugged again. “Commander Gilmore really should have taken Advanced Diplomacy at the Academy. She never specified that _she_ wanted to be the one to conduct the interview. So we do it and send it to her.”

“You…” Nyota shook her head with a disbelieving smile. “Boy, I’m glad you’re on our side.”

Jamie laughed.

“Alright. When do you want to do the interview? After the ceremony in your wedding dress or rather at some point on the Enterprise in uniform?”

“Let’s see what Bones says. I’ll talk to him after the wedding dinner. Or maybe tomorrow will do. I didn’t promise Gilmore a specific time for the interview. But I’d like it to be over with. So, definitely before we start the mission.”

Nyota nodded. “Any plans for the remaining days between wedding night and departure? Not really long enough for a honeymoon.”

Jamie chuckled. “That happens when one plans a spontaneous wedding.”

“I’ll say. I should be a little mad at the two of you for outrunning Spock and me. You’re not only on the fast lane. You’re heading at warp nine into marriage.”

“Not only there…” Jamie muttered under her breath.

But Lieutenant Nyota Uhura had the best ears in Starfleet. So she heard. And her mind put the pieces of the puzzle together. “ _Nooo_ …” she whispered, a huge grin spreading over her face. “You… You’re messing with me.” She let out a short laugh. “You’re pregnant?”

Jamie’s face lit up with bliss and happiness. “And before you ask: No, wasn’t planned. Long story.” She tilted her head. “Well, no, actually not that long. Mission ending in Medbay. Many hypos. But because of them no new contraceptive hypo. No one noticing afterwards… and then… you know… We thought I was on the hypo, but I wasn’t… The day we arrived here, we found out.”

Nyota rested her right hand on the slight bump that she was starting to show. “So, our children will grow up together.” She smiled.

Jamie grinned. “And neither of us will go nuts on maternity leave. We can turn the tables and tease our men a little bit.”

Laughing, Nyota shook her head.

“But, shhh.” Jamie put a finger at her lips. “It’s still a secret. You can’t even tell Spock, okay?”

“When are you going to tell the crew?”

“Uhm… never?”

“What?”

“It’ll be fun to see who figures it out first.”

Nyota rolled her eyes, but laughed. “Poor crew…”

 

***

 

Leonard watched Admiral Christopher Pike materialize in front of the gate leading to McCoy Manor.

“Did they throw you out?” the admiral, wearing civilian clothing, teased him.

“Yeah, my mother made me leave. Doesn’t let me see Jamie until the ceremony. Had to spend the night in my old room.”

Pike laughed.

“Yeah, yeah, very funny.” Leonard crossed his arms.

They started walking along the road and away from the estate.

“So, why did you want me to get here earlier?”

“It’s about my wedding present for Jamie.”

“Not much time left. Need advice?”

“No, approval.”

Chris gave him a confused and curious look.

Leonard took a deep breath. “First of all, this is a big secret. I’m risking Jamie divorcing me tomorrow telling you this”, he half joked.

Chris laughed. “She would never do that. I don’t think you could ever do something making her that mad.”

“No even telling you that she’s pregnant before she can do it herself in some devious Kirk-plan?” he asked dryly and arched his eyebrows.

The admiral’s jaw dropped. He attempted to say something, but just managed a short laugh. “I’ll be dammed. Jamie Kirk is having a baby… Congratulations, Leonard.”

“Thanks.”

“And you’re right”, Chris added with a wink. “That could at least make her threaten you with a divorce. But I think it’s safe to say that she would only tease you a few months and eventually letting it go. _If_ you can make good with what you’re planning. So, what is it?”

“I wanna be there for her. We haven’t talked about it, but when she’s seven or at the latest eight months along, she’ll have to hand command to Spock until after the birth. I hope she’ll take off at least a few months. I don’t expect her to leave the Enterprise in that time. But I wanna talk her into taking some on-ship parental leave. With me. So, both of us off-duty for a few months to spend with our baby and Joanna.”

Pike nodded, talking now as admiral, not as friend. “And you need my permission for that.”

Leonard also nodded.

“Done. Talk with her and take all the time you want. When we turn the Enterprise into a family vessel we might as well go all the way. Besides, I’m also taking parental leave, when our son is born.”

“A son, hm?” Leonard echoed smiling.

“Now I also spilled a secret. Una wants it to be a surprise to everyone. Same goes for the name.”

“No, don’t tell me. Don’t make her mad.”

“Leo James Pike.”

Leonard’s eyes widened.

“I wouldn’t be here today if you and Jamie hadn’t saved my life. It was Una’s suggestion. And I’m very happy with it.”

“Uncle Chris!”

Both men turned around and saw Joanna McCoy running towards them.

“Hey, Joanna”, he greeted her.

“Hi.” She beamed and hugged him.

“And I don’t get a hug?” Leonard asked.

“Of course you do, Daddy.” Joanna allowed her father to lift her up.

“Making sure that I stay away from Jamie?” Leonard teased her.

Joanna nodded. “But I wanted to talk to Uncle Chris. It’s about the ceremony.”

 

***

 

And then it was finally time. Half an hour before sundown with the most beautiful light.

Everyone except Jamie was gathered at the pond. Scotty had prepared a drone that would take pictures and record a video without disturbing the ceremony. Keenser started the music and they watched Jamie walking towards Leonard.

His heart stopped for a moment when he saw her. Her wedding dress was strapless and reached to her knees. It was white with a few asymmetric silver-grey applications that fitted the color of Leonard’s dress uniform.

 

 

“Mama, you look so beautiful!”, Joanna exclaimed and earned astonished glances from those who didn’t know yet that she was calling her by that name now.

Jamie smiled at Joanna and mouthed a silent “Thank you”.

Leonard took his wife-to-be’s hand and they turned to Pike.

The admiral smiled. “We are here to join Captain Jamie Tiberia Kirk and Lieutenant-Commander Leonard Horatio McCoy in holy matrimony. We all knew they would eventually find to each other. But we didn’t expect to be merely six weeks between that day and their wedding.”

Everyone laughed. Even the bride and groom.

“But…”, Pike continued, “… since Jamie is known for doing things a little different, why should it be any different with marriage? So here we are, witnessing Jamie and Leonard…”

Joanna stepped next to Jamie and cleared her throat.

Pike chuckled. “… _and_ Joanna starting a life together.”

Jamie smiled at Joanna, took her hand and lead her between herself and Leonard. Both of them joined hands with the girl and each other. Chris Pike had gladly said yes to Joanna’s request to be included in the ceremony.

Eleonora sighed happily and Scotty handed her a tissue. He was already on his third. Keenser also sniffed.

“Jamie, do you take Leonard to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, will you love Leonard until death do you part do you care for Joanna as if she were your own daughter?”

Smiles all around. And Jamie’s was the brightest. She was touched how easily and wonderful Chris Pike worked Joanna into the vows.

“I do”, she whispered, her voice almost giving out.

“Leonard, do you take Jamie to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, will you love her until death do you part and will you put up with her crazy captaining?”

With a laugh and gently squeezing Jamie’s hand, Leonard said: “I do.”

“Joanna, do you agree with this union and do you take Jamie as your Mama and will you love Jamie and your father and always be there for them like they are there for you?”

“Yes”, Joanna said. “I do.”

Eleonora, Scotty and Keenser sniffed and awwwwed at the same time, beating the other’s reaction and setting new records for tears of joy. Even Una Pike-Barrett and Nyota Uhura with all their pregnancy hormones managed keeping her eyes – almost - dry.

Chris Pike handed Joanna, who let go of Jamie’s and Leonard’s hands, the first of two rings. She gave it to her father and made a step aside.

Leonard took Jamie’s hands in his own and slid the simple silver band on her right ring finger. “Jamie, with this ring I thee wed. It shall be an eternal symbol of our love with no beginning and no end.”

Joanna took the second ring from Chris’ hands and handed it to Jamie. She slid in onto Leonard’s right hand and spoke the same words: “Leonard, with this ring I thee wed. It shall be an eternal symbol of our love with no beginning and no end.”

“I pronounce you now husband and wife and daughter. Leonard, you may kiss your bride. And yes, we don’t do the part with the speaking now or forever hold your peace. Don’t need that.”

The guests laughed, agreeing at the words, and Leonard pulled Jamie into their first kiss as husband and wife with properly dipping her and getting whistles and cheers from the men for it.

Keenser handed Eleonora another tissue and Una and Nyota looked at each other with a happy sigh.

Chris Pike lifted Joanna up, so she was on eye level with the happy couple. The couple, who was still kissing.

Joanna giggled. “That’s okay”, she explained to everyone. “They weren’t allowed to do that for a whole day.”

New amused and happy laughter sounded through the garden.

Jamie and Leonard finally parted to get some air. They looked to Joanna and Jamie reached out, caressing the girl’s cheek.

“You happy, Sweetie?”

Joanna nodded eagerly.

Chris whispered something in the girl’s ear, still holding her.

She grinned. “Okay.” She pointed to Jamie’s ring. “Look inside the ring. Both of you.”

Jamie and Leonard exchanged some surprised glances. Jamie took her ring off first and held it so she could do as Joanna told. She discovered some writing. It was a Stardate. But not the current of her wedding day. It was the day she met Leonard on the shuttle. And there were some letters: _I may throw up on you._

She chuckled and showed it to Leonard.

“Tell us!” Sulu demanded.

“There’s the Stardate of our first meeting. The day we boarded that shuttle and enlisted in Starfleet”, Jamie explained. “And the first words Leonard said to me: I may throw up on you.”

“You said that to the Keptin?” Chekov asked.

Leonard laughed. “We’ll tell the story at dinner.” He slid the ring back on Jamie’s hand.

“And what does your ring say, doc?” Scotty asked.

Leonard took the wedding band off and looked at the inscription. “Same Stardate. And the words _: I think those things are pretty safe_.”

Jamie gave him a bright and happy smile. “Yeah, I said that. And they are, aren’t they?”

“Wouldn’t have followed you into space if they weren’t. And if I didn’t love you so damn much, Darlin’. But I would follow you everywhere”, Leonard declared.

Jamie closed the distance to him, slid her hands into his neck and pulled him into a kiss. They kept it – more or less – short. When it ended she made sure his wedding ring found its way on his hand again.

“And me?” Joanna asked Chris shyly.

The admiral smiled at put her down on her own feet. “Of course I didn’t forget you. We just needed to get the legal part done first.” He winked and reached into his pocket. He presented a necklace to her.

Joanna’s eyes went wide and sparkled. She took the jewelry and surveyed the pendant. It was a little Enterprise, saucer section pointing up and narcelles down, as if it was ascending into the sky.

“Turn it over”, Chris whispered.

But everyone heard and watched Joanna looking at the piece.

“There’s an inscription”, she whispered back and read it out loud: “Joanna & Jamie & Leonard.”

Jamie smiled at Chris Pike, softly shaking her head. “I can’t believe you did all of this for us.”

He looked to Leonard, nodded, shook his hand and hugged him quickly. “Congratulations, Leonard... Permission to hug and kiss the bride?”

Leonard chuckled. “Granted.”

Chris slid his arms around Jamie and gave her a peck on the cheek. “Congratulations, Captain McCoy.”

That stopped the conversations all around.

“Try again.”

Chris blinked. “You’re not taking Leonard’s name?”

“Never said that.” She winked.

The admiral took a deep breath. “Okay, now you’re confusing me.”

Jamie grinned. “Joanna, wanna do the honor?”

Joanna returned her grin and beamed at the guests. “I’m very happy to introduce you all to my Mama: Jamie Tiberia Kirk-McCoy. Still Captain Kirk.”

“Okay, then I rephrase.” Chris now also grinned. “Congratulations, Mrs. McCoy.”

“Thanks, Chris. And thank you for the rings and the wonderful ceremony.”

“My pleasure. I’ll even add one little thing: Your files will be only updated in four days. Due to… technical malfunctions.” He winked.

The others now got their changed to congratulate and they made the wedding pictures.

“Anyone hungry?” Eleonora finally asked.

The officers followed Eleonora into the house and Joanna took Keenser by the hand. Jamie and Leonard stayed for a few moments behind and the pond.

“Mrs. McCoy…” Leonard whispered, taking his wife in his arms.

She slid her hands up his arms and rested them just below his shoulders. “You’re going to call me that all night, aren’t you?”

“And in the morning and after that.” He kissed her. Long and gentle and full of love. “I love you, Mrs. McCoy. You look more beautiful from day to day. I can’t wait seeing you with a swollen belly.” He put a hand on her stomach. “You’ll be a wonderful mother.”

“Stop it, you’re making me blush all over”, she whispered with a small happy laugh.

Leonard pulled her closer. “How are you? Everything alright with the baby? I couldn’t stop thinking about you all day. Tradition is nice, but this was torture.”

Jamie caressed his cheek and ran her fingers through his hair. “We’re both fine. Had just a little morning sickness.” She paused. “Joanna gave me the hypo.”

He blinked surprised.

“Yeah, she knows. I’m sorry. She slipped into the room after your Mom yelled at you for trying to get back to our suite. Jo-Jo stayed the night and we had a little girl talk. In the morning I threw up. And told her. She’s over the moon.”

Leonard closed his eyes for a moment, then let out a short laugh. “Shit, I can’t be mad at you today. I’m just so incredibly happy.” He kissed her.

“But I do get my grumpy Bones back, right?” She winked.

“Sure.” He eyed her, replaying her words and suspecting there was more. “Maybe even in an instant. What did you talk about?”

“Do you really wanna now right now? Could wait until tomorrow.”

“Jamie.”

She took a deep breath. “Remember when I said a few weeks back that Joanna knows? That she’s aware that adults do… stuff?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, last night she asked me how babies are made.”

Leonard tensed a little. “She… What? No. She… She’s ten…”

Jamie gently massaged his neck with her fingertips and buried them in his hair again. “She’s very grown up for her age. And she’s curious.”

“You had the talk with her, didn’t you?”

She nodded. “I explained the most important things.”

He groaned. “She’s ten…”

Jamie chuckled. “Would you rather have had the talk with her yourself?”

He groaned even louder. “God, _no_.”

“There you go”, she replied with that one smile that only was for him.

He sighed. “Okay…”

“Okay?”

“Yeah. You’re her Mama now.” He took a deep breath, realizing what that kind of trust meant. “That’s why she comes to you with questions like that. She trusts you. I’m a little shocked, but… I guess it’s a big step in your mother-daughter-relationship…” He met her gaze and the cerulean blue drew him in. “I love you so much.”

Jamie sighed, half whimpered. “I love you too. I would _so_ much like to just go to our suite now.”

Leonard held her closer. “But you’re hungry…”

She chuckled. “Baby Kirk-McCoy is hungry”, she corrected.

He nodded. “Let’s go inside. We need to show ourselves at our wedding reception dinner anyways.”

He kept an arm around his wife’s waist when they headed back to the house. Slowly.

“I’ve got a present for you.”

Jamie looked at him surprise. “I thought we said no presents?”

“You’ll like it. But first I need to make a confession. I guess it makes us even. You told Joanna – I told Chris.”

She stopped and gave him a pretended glare. Then she laughed. “How did he take it?”

“Good. He’s happy for us. And you still get to ask him to be godfather to our child yourself. Didn’t spill that to him.”

She kissed him quickly on the lips and waited for him to continue.

“I asked him if he would sign off on an on-shiff parental leave for the both of us. I want to spend as much time as possible with you the moment you enter maternity leave. And especially when our child is born. So, what do you say? A few months just us four. And only us three when Joanna is in school.”

“That sounds perfect.” She kissed him again, starting to forget about the guests.

“Dinner?” Leonard reminded her.

She nodded. “But first _my_ present.”

He blinked.

“Only a little thing. Chapel helped me with that.”

He gave her a curious and confused look.

“How would you like the name Georgia Christina McCoy?”

Leonard’s jaw dropped. “We’re having a girl.”

“We’re having a girl”, Jamie confirmed, smiling brightly and found herself suddenly lifted up. "Joanna and I visited Medbay to find out. Jo-Jo approves the name by the way."

She barely had time to brace herself with her arms on his shoulders. Her happy husband swirled around his own axis and she couldn’t help herself. She laughed happily.

Leonard didn’t care if their friends and family saw them and would start to wonder what that was about. But he finally sat her down again. “We just need to talk about the name.”

“You want Eleonora instead of Georgia or Christina, don’t you?”

“No, just a little addition: Georgia Christina _Kirk_ -McCoy. Your last name needs to be in there too.”

She winked. “That’s quite a mouth full.”

“I want the whole damn Federation to know who her mother is.”

Their eyes locked and he had to kiss her again.

“Mama! Daddy! Grandma wants you to cut the cake!” Joanna called.

Hand in hand Jamie and Leonard finally made it into the house.


	26. Departure

The wedding dinner lasted far after midnight. Joanna tried to stay up as late as everyone else, but fell at some point asleep sitting sideways on Jamie’s lap. Her head rested against Jamie’s décolleté.

“Poor girl”, Eleonora whispered with a chuckle. “She really tried. But the day was way too exciting for her.” She didn’t even mention what happened the night before.

Leonard carefully lifted his daughter from Jamie and carried her to her room.

“I’m so jealous”, Una Barrett-Pike declared with a dreamy sigh. “You’re so natural with her, Jamie. I hope I will only turn out half as well as a mother.”

This was one of the rare situations Jamie Tiberia Kirk-McCoy didn’t know what to say.

Una noticed and smiled. She circled her right hand over her round belly. “Well, I hope, we’re meeting our little sunshine soon. Being pregnant is nice, but my feet hurt like hell and I feel like a whale.”

Chris chuckled and kissed his wife on the forehead. “You look gorgeous, Sweetheart.”

“I hope you’re not talking to my wife”, Leonard, who returned this moment, teased the admiral and sat back down at the table.

“That makes us two”, Una joined in with a wink.

Chris rolled his eyes, but laughed. “Come on, Gorgeous, we’ll leave the two newlyweds. We took already enough of their wedding night.” He winked at the couple.

“If you think that’ll make either of us blush, you need to try harder, Chris”, Jamie replied dryly with a grin.

“Is that a dare?” Chris returned the grin.

“I guess, we’ll also head home”, Uhura said, breaking up the banter.

The other guests also got up and after goodbyes and a little more teasing, Leonard and Jamie were alone in the entrance hall. Eleonora had retired before Sulu left the house as the last of them.

Jamie let out a sigh of relief, because the day had been so long. Wonderful, but exhausting.

Leonard smiled warmly at Jamie. “Tired?” He cupped her face with one hand and slid the other around her waist, holding her close.

She nodded.

“Wanna go to bed?”

A grin spread over her face and she leant in for a sweet and gentle kiss. “Yeah, but not for sleep.”

He chuckled. “Funny, I was thinking the same.”

He swept her off her feet so fast and carried her bridal style upstairs that she only managed a surprised gasp. A happy giggle followed.

The moment they entered the suite – Jamie still on Leonard’s arms – they were completely stunned. The room was illuminated by dozens of white candles. Red rose pedals led from the door to the bed and were spread across the sheets.

Leonard slowly let Jamie down and they took in the sight. They knew only Eleonora could have done that. Maybe Nyota might have had a hand in it too.

Jamie sighed contentedly and felt Leonard’s arms pulling her from behind against his body. His lips descended at her shoulder and trailed to her neck.

She felt his hardness even though there were layers of fabric between them.

His hands travelled to her back and to the zipper of her wedding dress. But before he got the chance to open it, she turned around and pulled him into a hungry kiss.

“Do you even know how hot you look in that dress uniform?” she whispered between kisses and worked on getting his pants open.

Leonard noticed her goal: She only wanted them open. _Not_ off yet.

“And that dress…” he breathed back.

She smirked, lifting the fabric – and with the help of her husband her panties were gone within seconds. She found herself with her back against the wall a moment later, moaning approvingly with an encouraging “Oh, God, _yes_ ” when he lifted her and guided his cock into her heat.

Jamie clung to him, arms around his neck, legs tightly wrapped around his waist.

He thrusted into her hard and fast, moaning in unison with her. He was a little worried that this might be too rough, but she even gasped “Faster” into his ear. He couldn’t help himself and they came together, panting hard and tumbling together onto the bed, where he managed to maneuver them instead of sinking to the floor.

“I’m starting to like the dress uniform”, he finally said.

Jamie laughed and sat up, feeling her body aching a little, but she didn’t care. She wanted to make full use of her wedding night. She kicked off her high heels and started undressing her husband. Slowly.

Her wedding dress soon followed by Leonard’s hand, but he also took his time, kissing every inch of skin he revealed doing so.

“You’re driving me insane”, she complained moaning and writhing under his touches.

“Patience, Darlin’, we have all night.” Leonard’s lips trailed over her skin again. This time upwards until they found hers. And finally he sank into her again.

Round two was slow and sweet and pure making love. He whispered over and over how much he loved her and she promised him to never let him go again.

 

***

 

In the morning Jamie woke up to a hand gently trailing over her skin. She was on her back, arms in all directions. And her husband was taking advantage of that. His hand wandered along her breasts and circled over her belly.

Finally, Jamie felt his lips joining his hand.

She chuckled and Leonard lifted his head, his eyes meeting hers.

“Good Mornin’, Mrs. McCoy.”

“Hello, Husband.” She smiled without moving and inch. She was way too comfortable. And sore.

His leant down and kissed her now properly good morning, gently resting his hand protectively on her belly. “How are you? Any morning sickness?”

“Not yet.” With a happy sigh she finally shifted, pressing her body against his.

He took her in his arms, turning on his back and pulling her with him so she was half on top of him. “Wanna sleep some more?”

“Yes… no…”

He laughed.

“So much to do…”

“I know…”

Now she sighed tiredly.

“Sleep”, Leonard whispered and pulled up the sheets. He covered her and drew soothing circles on her back, so she would doze off again.

And she did. He held her and also fell back asleep at some point.

They missed breakfast and appeared in the kitchen when Eleonora was preparing a light lunch.  But Jamie’s mother-in-law didn’t get a chance to say something.

Joanna ran into the room. “Good morning!” She smiled brightly at Jamie and her father.

“It’s already noon”, Eleonora corrected with a chuckle, giving the newlyweds a meaningful glance and noticing that Jamie was walking a little funny.

Jamie sat down at the counter of the kitchen island and suppressed a whimper. She felt still tired and now the first upcoming wave of morning sickness of the day. And yet she was insanely happy and smiled.

“Tea, Honey?” Eleonora asked.

She nodded, looking to Leonard. “You’ll think I’m crazy, Bones, but… today I could use one or two hypos.”

He laughed.

“I’ll get it!” Joanna volunteered and ran upstairs.

Jamie smiled. “By the way, you should let your daughter teach you how to properly use a hypo. When she administers them, I barely feel a thing.” She tilted her head. “Why is that?”

Leonard sat down next to her and leant in for a kiss at her neck. “Maybe I like to tease you”, he whispered in her ear. “Or maybe you just have a sensitive neck when it comes to me.”

Jamie gasped a little, feeling his lips ghosting over her skin.

Eleonora cleared her throat and put a cup in front of Jamie. “No foreplay or sex in my kitchen.”

“Mama!” Leonard exclaimed, blushing a little.

Jamie just laughed and took a sip of her tea.

“What so funny?” Joanna asked, returning with a hypo.

“Nothing”, all three said at once.

“Come here”, Jamie added and shifted so Joanna could press the hypo against morning sickness at her neck.

A few moments later Jamie started already feeling better and risked thinking about food.

 

***

 

The remaining days until the Enterprise’s departure went by fast.

Joanna said goodbye to their friends as school and Jamie positively shocked the class and the teacher by picking Joanna up by beaming in and promising them tour on the Enterprise after their return from the six-month-mission. Also, Joanna proclaimed – with permission – proudly that Jamie Kirk had married her father.

As for Jocelyn Burton - Joanna only visited her with Jamie and her father on the day after the wedding. They told her about the marriage, because they didn’t want her to find out via _Fleet Daily_ or some tabloid. They talked about adoption. Legally Leonard wouldn’t have had to ask his ex-wife, but he did. To their surprise Jocelyn didn’t have any objections.

Joanna and the elder crewmember’s children were allowed to be on the bridge when the Enterprise left the dock of space station McKinley. They were blissfully happy about that new experience and talked for days about nothing else. School was starting the same day with a short introduction of teachers and class mates.

Jamie sent the pictures and the interview to Starfleet Public Relations the moment the Enterprise jumped into warp. She would have liked to see Elisabeth Gilmores face, but knew she would encounter her again in half a year. But she was fairly content that the press officer learned their lesson and realized now that the crew of the Enterprise was a force to be reckoned with, not some celebrities that could be shown around for publicity purposes. From now on everything would be according to the terms of Jamie Kirk – not Elisabeth Gilmore.

Meanwhile, in cargo bay three was a large crate that was a riddle for the personnel. It had the writing _top secret_ on it and was locked with the captain’s code. It contained furniture and everything the new Kirk-McCoy family would need for the baby – only Jamie, Leonard and Nyota knew about that.

On New Vulcan Nyota and Spock got bonded the very same day since the flight to the planet only took an hour. It was quite a large affair, because this was the first marriage between a Vulcan and a Human since Sarek and Amanda. _No_ message to SPR about that.

 

***

 

Lieutenant-Commander Elisabeth Gilmore was doing paperwork when the transmission from the Enterprise arrived.

She was surprised to get something from the ship. Then she was outright shocked seeing _what_ it was.

She decided to look at the pictures first and a smiling couple appeared on her screen.

“Son of a bitch!” she exclaimed. “They got married… I don’t believe this… She tricked me…”

“Commander, is everything alright?” a young female ensign, who was appearing in the doorframe, asked.

“Yes.” Gilmore took a deep breath and smiled through her anger. “Change of plans. We’re doing a special broadcast tonight.”

“Did something happen?”

“You can say that…”

“What is it?”

“Jamie Kirk and Leonard McCoy got married.”

The young woman smiled. “Awwwww, that’s great. I’ll tell the team.”

The ensign left and Gilmore rolled her eyes, because the new ensign didn’t understand what that meant. “No, it isn’t”, she muttered.

The press officer looked at the other pictures and a short press release Nyota Uhura had written. It contained only the most basic information. What happened, where it happened, how they’d decided about the family name… Kind of boring.

Gilmore huffed. She started the video and her jaw dropped.

She’d thought they’d sent her footage of the wedding. But the clip started showing the bridge of the Enterprise with Jamie Kirk-McCoy in the command chair, Leonard McCoy standing next to her and slightly leaning on the backrest and Nyota Uhura sitting on a chair at some kind of console – she suspected helm control. The communications officer turned to the couple and when she started speaking Elisabeth Gilmore’s face was red.

 _“Hello, dear viewers of_ Fleet Daily _. Today we, the crew of the USS Enterprise, have a special treat for you. As word surely has spread by now, Captain Jamie Kirk has married Leonard McCoy, our favorite Doctor and the Chief Medical Officer of this ship.” Uhura smiled. “As Chief of Communications it is my pleasure to have a little chat with our newlyweds.”_

_“Hi there”, Jamie Kirk-McCoy waved into the camera. “Welcome to the bridge of the Enterprise.”_

_The camera did a 360 of the room._

_“Here’s a little sneak peak for you. And where Lieutenant Uhura now sits, is helm control. She normally sits back there. But for this interview she’s literally steering the questions people surely have.”_

_Uhura appeared again. “So… since your last interview three weeks passed. Did you think you’d announce your marriage that soon?”_

_The captain laughed. “Not at all. Three weeks back we had no idea it would happen. We decided and planned the whole thing within a few days.”_

_“We?” The doctor echoed with a chuckle. “You did, Darlin’. And it was perfect. A small ceremony with friends and family. Nothing fancy.”_

_“And you took your husband’s name, Captain”, Uhura added._

_“Yeah, I’m Jamie Kirk-McCoy now.”_

_“But two McCoys on duty could get a little confusing”, Leonard took over. “So everyone still calls her Captain Kirk.”_

_“And now not only in your private life a lot’s changed. The Enterprise is a family vessel and the new ship’s school and daycare are starting.”_

_The captain nodded. “Yes. We’re all excited and looking forward to all of this. We have about 25 children on board, including Leonard’s daughter Joanna from his first marriage. In the following months we’re doing only small and safe missions. We want to get accustomed to the new dynamics on the ship. Then, after a short return to Earth in six months, we head out and do some exploring of the unknown again. I think it will be great. Other family vessels have very positive experiences.”_

_Uhura nodded. “Thank you, Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy.”_

_The couple also smiled and the video ended with another camera turn showing the bridge and all three of them waving to the audience._

Elisabeth Gilmore stared at the screen. Mouth open. Not sure if she should be furious or glad. The interview was actually great. It was what she’d wanted all along, but where they’d stonewalled her. They’d answered Uhura’s questions, but not hers. The crew of the Enterprise had completely outmaneuvered SPR.

With mixed feelings she forwarded the files to the production team and left her office in order to join them. She wanted to go on air asap with the special edition of _Fleet Daily_.

She also made a mental not to make a job offer to Uhura if she should ever leave the Enterprise. Not that Gilmore would expect her to ever leave the ship or accept the position.


	27. Missing the obvious

For working on the flagship the crew could be very un-perceptive sometimes. Jamie was pretty stunned how easily everyone missed the obvious. Like the captain eating weird food combinations in the mess hall, for example. Drinking tea instead of coffee also didn’t get their attention. Not even running from the bridge to puke her guts put in the bathroom of her ready room made someone put the pieces of the puzzle together.

But after the first irritation Jamie was amused and tried to bring it to the boil. She took off her wedding ring and her engagement ring, wearing them dangling from the necklace Leonard hat gotten her.

Still: Nothing. Well, Sulu noticed, but only joked about the captain deciding she wasn’t a normal ring-wearing wife. Jamie just shrugged.

A few weeks later Jamie was standing in front of the mirror in hers and Leonard’s bedroom in underwear. She studied her own body and ran a hand over her belly when he walked in, wearing his uniform.

“I’m showing now”, she said with a smile at her belly that wasn’t as flat as a few weeks before. She ran both her hands up, cupping her breasts over the fabric of the bra. “And I think I’ll need a bigger bra soon.”

Leonard chuckled and stepped behind her, sliding his hand over her skin and repeating her movements, finishing with a kiss to her neck. “I know. You’re beautiful. I love how your body changes.”

“Belly or boobs?”

“Both…” He turned her around, so he could pull her close and kiss her.

Jamie melted against him and hummed approvingly. She knew she had to get ready for duty, but this was just too nice.

“Mama! Daddy!” Joanna walked through the open bedroom door, seeing them kiss. She grinned. “Oops, sorry.”

Staying in Leonard’s arms, Jamie smiled at her. “It’s alright. You ready for school?”

“Yeah, I wanted to ask you if you walked me, Mama.”

Reluctantly Leonard let go of his wife.

“Sure, I just have to put on my uniform.” She went to the wardrobe and took a golden uniform dress from a hanger.

Joanna watched her closely and saw the bump. “According to that list comparing a fetus with fruit and vegetable sizes Georgia is now a bell pepper.”

Jamie let the uniform sink a little. “Yeah. Maybe the crew will finally notice now.”

“Or you could just tell them and get started putting up the nursery”, Leonard suggested. “I know you’re looking forward to it and would like to start.”

Jamie slid the uniform dress on and allowed him to zip her up. “Where would be the fun in that? And imagine their faces when they finally get it. It’ll be hilarious.”

Joanna giggled. “I hope they notice soon. Connor and Tiba and always talking about their younger siblings. I also want to do that.”

Jamie walked to her and gave her a hug. “Don’t worry, Sweetie, you will soon. At the rate your sister is growing now, everyone would have to be blind to _not_ get it now. Come on, grab your school PADD.”

The captain took a last look into the mirror. Hell, yeah. The slight bump was visible. She estimated she’d need a bigger uniform soon. And if not because of her belly, it would be because of her breasts getting bigger. That also started to show.

 

***

 

Jamie dropped off Joanna at school and her teacher, Lieutenant Irina Jordan, came to greet the captain.

 They chatted a little and Jordan praised Joanna. Finally she said with a chuckle and discretely pointing at Jamie’s belly: “Don’t you wanna make it official?”

Jamie smiled. “So, someone finally notices. Figures that it had to be a woman.”

The teacher gave her a surprised look. “Don’t tell me the bridge officers don’t know.”

“Uhura does. But she did all along.”

“No one else noticed yet? How’s that possible?”

“That’s what I’m gonna ask when someone up there finally does”, Jamie replied with a wink and headed out.

She went to the bridge and got the usual greetings.

Still, everything was as always.

It was only after lunch when she sat with her legs crossed over each other in the command chair and felt Sulu eying her more often.

“Ask, if you have a question”, she told him.

“I’m sorry, Captain”, Sulu said. “It’s just… You, uhm… you look…”

“Yes?”

“… a little different.”

“Do I?”

“Well, uhm… I didn’t want to say something. In case I’m just imagining things.”

Jamie tilted her head. Yeah, this was really fun. “And what are you imagining?” she asked innocently.

“You seem… Perhaps I shouldn’t say that in front of everyone.”

“Go on”, she replied with a smile.

The helmsman took a deep breath. “You look as if you could be… pregnant...”

All conversations in the bridge went dead silent.

“Do I?”

“Yes.”

Jamie laughed. “That’s good.  Because I am.”

Sulu’s jaw dropped and somewhere in the back a PADD landed to the floor.

“You… what? Really?” he stuttered, starting to grin.

The captain rested a hand on her belly. “I was starting to think that the observatory skills of my crew need a little work”, she said with a wink.

Excited whispers started in the background.

“It’s not that I was hiding anything”, Jamie added. “The morning sickness made me run out of here last week and all of you saw me dipping pickles into the chocolate sauce yesterday in the mess hall. What did you think that was about?”

“A lot of people eat strange stuff…” Sulu tried to explain.

Jamie laughed again. “Well, now you finally found out. I’m in week eighteen by the way. So you can do your math.”

“But, zat vould mean…” Chekov started and blushed.

Jamie winked. “Yeah, well, Joanna wasn’t the only child attending the wedding.”

The turbo lift door opened and a chief engineer, who was out of breath and grinning like a child on Christmas morning, entered the bridge.

Jamie turned with her chair, still having a hand on her belly and drawing little circles.

 “I knew that second room was a brilliant idea!” Scotty called. “We can get rid of the desks and get some nursery furniture as soon as we’re back on Earth. I’ll take care of everything”, he declared excitedly.

“Not necessary”, Jamie replied coolly. “Just open that crate marked _top secret_ in cargo bay three.” Okay, so maybe there was some secretive part about the pregnancy.

Scotty’s jaw fell. “You…”

“Yes.” She smiled. “Everything we need is in there. Of course, we’ve got enough time and could have done the shopping in a few months, but… I was on a shopping spree with Nyota.”

Scotty looked to the lieutenant, who was the second day back from her short maternity leave. “You knew and you didn’t say one word.”

Nyota shrugged. “For someone waiting for this to happen and having built the room for the nursery already you were pretty blind.”

“A third room!”Scotty suddenly exclaimed.

“What?” Jamie replied confused.

“You’ll need another office now.”

Jamie shook her head. “You know perfectly well, that there isn’t enough space to do another expansion. And we don’t really need a home office, do we? We all knew this was only temporary.” She winked.

“Uhm… yeah…” Scotty grinned. “Right. So… which color for the room?”

Jamie also grinned, again shaking her head. “No. _That_ stays a secret for a while. I bought neutral colors, so no way of finding out. And, no, Joanna won’t help you either. She won’t tell.”

“She knows?”

“Of course she knows. She’s thrilled to become a big sister.”

“Okay.” Scotty slowly turned to leave the bridge, but suddenly changed his mind, running to the command chair and hugging Jamie. “I’m so happy for you. Congratulations, lassie.”

Jamie laughed and Scotty hurried out.

“I also congratulate you, Captain”, Spock finally said. “Please let me know when you want to discuss the effects of your pregnancy to the command structure of the Enterprise.”

Jamie laughed about how that sounded. “Okay.”


	28. The baby

The Enterprise’s return to Earth invoked quite a media circus. The excitement was big. But Jamie and Leonard were not as much in the middle as they’d feared. Her pregnancy and pictures of the seven months pregnant captain of the Federation’s flag ship was a sensation, yes. But how the ship as a family vessel had done in the past half year was even more.

Countless officers requested to be transferred to the Enterprise. Chris Pike and Jamie Kirk had to send out many rejections. There was simply not enough space.

“You could build a bigger ship”, Jamie suggested with a wink, when she was with him in his office at Starfleet Command.

He wordlessly handed her a PADD with construction plans and a live feed to the construction yard Utopia Planetia on Mars. A very, very rudimentary ship skeleton was visible.

Jamie’s lips parted in delighted surprise. “Oh, no, you didn’t…”

“NCC-1701-A is under construction right now. First of her kind. A whole new class. Galaxy Class. Double the size of the current Enterprise.”

“But the ship’s almost brand new.”

“True. But it’ll take a few years for A to be finished. Technology is about to make some pretty big leaps. And we want the flagship always to be on top of everything.”

The door chime made them look up.

“Enter”, Chris called.

The door opened and Una Barrett-Pike walked in, carrying her five months old son Leo. The admiral went to greet his wife and kiss his son on the forehead.

“I’m about to go into a conference”, she told him.

He just nodded and took the baby.

Una put the diaper bag she was having on her shoulder next to a cradle in a corner of the admiral’s office.

“Hey, Jamie, you look good. How are you?”

Jamie pointed to her belly. “The little one is kicking like crazy. Not much sleep.”

“Yeah, I remember that. Haven’t found a solution.”

“Oh, I did.” Jamie grinned. “But I can’t wake Joanna in the middle of the night to read a story to my belly.”

Chris and Una laughed.

“Have you tried Leonard for that?”

“Hm… Did you hear that, little pea? We should try that. If I’m getting no sleep tonight, neither should your Dad.”

A kick was the answer and Jamie tried to soothingly rub her belly. “Baby Kirk-McCoy will keep us on our toes”, she just replied and caught herself almost saying ‘she’, but she wanted to keep that still a secret. Even from the Pikes.

“See you later, Honey.” Una gave Chris a quick kiss. “Jamie, wanna come over to dinner with Leonard and Joanna?” she asked while walking out.

“Sure.”

“Around seven.” Una smiled and left the room.

“Okay then”, Chris said, putting his son in the cradle. “Time to sleep, Leo.”

He got some adorable noises as answer.

“About that ship”, he finally continued. “Feel free to make any requests for the families or your own quarters. Maybe more than three bedrooms?”

Jamie laughed. “Perhaps I should give birth to this child first?”

“I was more thinking about a guest room in case that Eleonora wants to visit.” He winked. “But, yeah, okay. Joanna and Georgia would surely like to have another sibling.”

She rolled her eyes, but kept laughing.

 

***

 

A few weeks later the Enterprise was on their way to the outer rim of Federation space. Eleonora McCoy was a little disappointed that Jamie, Joanna and Leonard didn’t stay on Earth until the baby would be born and in the months after. But the new mission was cut out for a whole year. So the family would have had to leave the ship for that long and Joanna would have needed to leave her new friends and the ship’s school.

However, they planned for the grandmother to meet them a month after the birth on Yorktown Station where the Enterprise would dock for a few days.

Jamie started her maternity leave three weeks before the due date. Leonard wanted it to be five at least, she wanted it originally to be only two. So they compromised: Three weeks.

He went on light duty to be there for her. Also a compromise. He wanted to be there for her the entire time, but he was hovering around her, always being afraid that the contractions would start early – so she made him take half shifts. After the birth he planned to be with her and the baby fulltime for at least three months. Spock was to be Acting Captain in that time.

 

***

 

When Leonard came home one day after lunchtime, Jamie wasn’t there.

“Computer, locate Jamie Kirk-McCoy.”

Leonard explicitly didn’t use her rank. The computer however had only one way to answer: “Captain Kirk is on the bridge.”

“Unbelievable.” He let out a short laugh, shaking his head.

He decided to go there and not to wait for her. He could imagine that she’d been bored, since Uhura was on light duty again and baby Amanda was in daycare. So she she’d gone to meddle with Alpha shift.

“What are you doing on the bridge, Darlin’?” he asked when he stepped out of the turbo lift.

Jamie, wearing off-duty clothes, was sitting in her chair as if she’d never left. “Oh, hi, Bones.”

“Jamie”, he said insistently.

She gave him one of her smiles that always made his anger go away. “I was bored and thought I’d visit.”

“You’re sitting in the chair”, Leonard remarked.

“I asked Captain Kirk, I mean _Jamie_ , to sit down”, Spock explained. “She should not be standing up for a longer period of time.”

“That’s right”, the doctor confirmed. “But she shouldn’t be on the bridge either.”

Jamie just shrugged. “Relax, everything’s fine. Although we might call Joanna soon and perhaps get to Medbay in the next 30 minutes or so”, she said casually.

“What? Why?” Leonard asked confused.

“Because the contractions are now eight minutes apart”, Jamie added coolly, circling a hand on her swollen belly, but making no move to stand up.

Surprised gasps from all around commented on that statement.

Leonard just stared at her before getting upset. “Dammit, Jamie. You’re in labor and sit here as if nothing’s going on?”

“Well, it takes a while. So what’s the point of in laying in Medbay and having some nurses running around like headless chicken?”

“Unbelievable…You are… I really can’t believe this! Aren’t you in excruciating pain? And dammit, when did it begin? Has your water broken?” Leonard tried to yell at her, but didn’t manage to sound as serious as he wanted to be. “And how did everyone here miss that?!”

She smiled. “I’ve had worse.” She circled a hand over her belly. “Ah, another one…” she added without really showing any sign of distress, except closing her eyes for a moment. “It started around midnight and my water hasn’t broken yet.”

“That would make it 15 hours ago”, Spock remarked, but Leonard ignored him.

The doctor attempted to answer his wife, but realized that she was right. Her injuries from the fight on the Narada might – maybe – top being in labour. _Maybe_.

And now Leonard grinned. He couldn’t be angry. He was happy and excited to meet his second daughter soon.

But he huffed a little and moved to help her out of the chair. “Medbay. _Now_.”

He reached for the comm button on the arm rest of the captain’s chair. “McCoy to Medbay. Call Wellington and prepare everything for a birth. Jamie’s in labor and the contractions are already eight minutes apart.”

“Yes, Doctor”, a surprised but happy voice answered.

Sulu rose from the helm. “I’m getting Joanna from school.”

Leonard nodded and the lieutenant ran out. Spock just watched the doctor and the captain leave bridge and called a temporary replacement for Sulu to the helm.

An hour later Jamie appeared on every screen on the ship, introducing Georgia Christina Kirk-McCoy to the crew.

 

***

 

“She’s so tiny…” Joanna whispered in awe, standing next to the biobed.

Jamie was leaning at the headrest of the bed, holding her newborn daughter in her arms.

Joanna reached out and gently ran a finger over Georgia’s cheek. “Hi there, Gigi.”

“Gigi?” Leonard echoed.

“ _G_ eor _G_ ia”, Joanna said, emphasizing both Gs. She squealed as silently as she was capable. “Ohhhh, she’s so cute…”

Jamie smiled and carefully scooted over a little. “Hop up.”

“Jamie, you need rest”, Leonard protested, when Joanna got on the bed and sat next to Jamie, also leaning against the backrest.

Jamie shifted the baby and, making sure she had the head supported, laid her in Joanna’s arms.

The girl’s smile would have been able to lighten up the entire ship. “I have a sister…” she whispered as if she still couldn’t believe it.

Jamie returned the smile. But now she was starting to get really tired.

The birth had been easier than she’d thought and it had practically been text book. After their arrival in Medbay the contractions had speed up and her water had finally broken. Already half an hour later Georgia had been in her arms and another twenty minutes later she’d insisted on telling the entire ship.

Now, ten minutes after that and not being able to take her eyes of her daughter, the effort of birth finally took its toll.

Christine Chapel rolled a bassinet next to the biobed. “You should sleep, Captain. Your daughter will be right beside you.”

Jamie watched the nurse taking the baby from Joanna and putting her into the bassinet. Joanna left the biobed and stepped to her father.

Everything inside Jamie wanted to protest seeing the baby in the tiny bed. She let out a little whimper. “But…”

She heard the adorable noises her daughter made and saw that she seemed to be okay with laying in the portable little cradle for now. But…

“Can’t she stay with me in the bed? I want her in my arms. And won’t she get hungry anyway soon?”

Chapel looked questioningly to Leonard, then back to Jamie. “Doctor Wellington told me to do so. We’ll give her to you when it’s time to breastfeed.”

Leonard nodded to the nurse and she left. “Sleep, Darlin’”, he then whispered to Jamie.

Hesitantly she attempted to lay down, but the moment her head touched the pillow she shot up again. “I’m sorry, I can’t do this.” She shifted so she could take Georgia out of the bassinet and laid down with her so she was on her side and could cradle the newborn between her body and her arms.

Leonard just chuckled. “At least you almost managed two minutes.”

“Don’t make fun of me, Bones”, she mumbled, but not half as complaining as she wanted to. She was too taken with her baby.

He stepped closer and carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, gently caressing Jamie’s cheek. “I love you so much, Darlin’. Georgia is perfect. You can’t imagine how happy you made me.” He reached out for Joanna and she cuddled against him, embraced by his free arm. “I love you all so much.” He kissed Joanna’s hair.

Georgia had her cerulean blue eyes wide open, but Jamie’s were closed now. She’d fallen asleep under Leonard’s gentle caress, holding her daughter close and safe.

Leonard and Joanna smiled.


	29. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fluffy epilogue for a fic that became a lot longer than I thought. Thank you for the hits, Kudos and comments. I'm really overwhelmed and happy about the feedback :) 
> 
> I'm already working on two new fics. One of them is fem!Bones/Kirk, the other fem!Kirk/McCoy.

_One year later_

 

After her shift, Jamie was snuggled up on the couch of their quarters and watched Joanna play with her little sister on a blanket. They were waiting for Leonard for dinner. He was running late, because a surgery took longer.

One-year-old Georgia giggled and studied the Vulcan teaching toys. Jamie still wondered why, but those little bricks – a gift from Nyota and Spock – were her favorite toys. Closely followed by a stuffed animal tribble.

“You know”, Joanna suddenly said. “If you want, I could watch her later in my room. So you and Dad can have some time to yourselves.”

“What about your friends? Didn’t you want to have a movie night over at Didra’s?”

Twelve-year-old Joanna handed Georgia the next brick. “Yeah, but that was before Didra finally admitted to me that she has a huge crush on Connor.” She grinned. “So, unfortunately I have to bail on them, because I have to babysit my little sister.” She winked.

Jamie laughed. “Unfortunately indeed.”

Didra and Conner were not much older than Joanna. Jamie wondered when her step-daughter would fall in love for the first time.

“But”, Joanna continued. “I thought anyway that you and Dad could need a quiet evening to yourselves. And I mean to talk, not for sex.”

“Uh-hum?” Jamie was a little confused. “Do I need to know something about school?”

“God, no. And did I ever give you worries about school? No”, the girl answered her own question. “But maybe Dad should know something?” She gave her a meaningful glance.

“What do you mean?”

Joanna shrugged. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe the reason for you taking a hypo against morning sickness?” she replied casually.

Jamie’s eyes widened. “You saw it, hm?”

Joanna grinned happily. “A few days ago. This is awesome! I get another sibling! Why didn’t you tell us right away? Did you want to test Dad’s perceptiveness this time?” She winked.

Jamie chuckled. “No. But it’s actually a little funny that he as a doctor hasn’t noticed yet. I’m already ten weeks along.”

The girl’s eyes sparkled. “Now I feel also stupid for not noticing sooner.”

“Don’t be. I found out only nine days ago. The morning sickness started later than with Georgia. I also thought I was tired, because Gigi’s toothing and keeps us awake and I’m used to getting my period irregularly because of the PCO.” She sighed. “I couldn’t think yet of a way to tell your Dad. With Gigi and the wedding everything went pretty fast. Now I want to do the good old big-surprise-for-the-father-to-be-routine.”

Joanna fell silent for a few moments, playing with her little sister. Then an idea formed in her mind. “So… do you already know if boy or girl?”

Jamie chewed her bottom lip, pondering if she should tell or not.

“Oh!” Joanna got all excited. “You do! Oh, please, tell me, Mama.”

The captain chuckled. “What do you think of the name David? After Leonard’s father?”

The girl squealed and Georgia took that as a cue to giggle as well. The toddler threw her hands in the air and also squealed, because she always liked what her sister was doing.

Jamie laughed again.

“I know the perfect thing!” Joanna said conspiratorially. She made sure that her sister could sit a few moments on her own, got up and ran to the replicator. She typed something in and giggled.

Jamie watched and waited. Her glance wandered between Joanna and Georgia.

The familiar sound of the machine followed.

“Ta-daaaa!” Joanna exclaimed, turning around and holding up a little yellow shirt in Georgia’s size with the words _David’s big sister_ written over it. “What do you think?”

Jamie laughed and was touched. “Perfect.” She glanced at the chronometer. “Okay, the surgery should by over by now. Your Dad will be here soon. We’ll do it now. So you can see how he reacts. But you can still babysit later if you want.” She knew there would be celebratory sex.

Joanna nodded grinning and picked Georgia up. She carried her into her room and sat her on the diaper changing table, switching the shirt the one-year-old was wearing with the new one. She also changed her diaper.

“Computer, locate Doctor McCoy”, Jamie requested.

“Doctor McCoy is in turbolift seven.”

Joanna grinned again. “He’s coming”, she called towards the living room. She picked up her sister and sat her into the play pen next to the couch. Then she started preparing the table for dinner with Jamie.

Leonard entered the quarters a minute later.

“Hi, Daddy.”

“Hi, Jo-Jo.” He smiled at his daughter, then went to Jamie and kissed her quickly. “Hi, Darlin’. Sorry, I’m late. Didn’t expect the surgery to take that long.”

“It’s alright. We waited with dinner for you. But next time I won’t rush to get here from the bridge.” She winked.

Georgia squeaked happily, having the stuffed animal tribble in her hands. Leonard heard her and shortly glanced over to the play pen.

“Bones, are you getting Gigi?” Jamie asked, giving Joanna a meaningful glance.

He nodded, crossed the room and picked his little daughter up. She let go of her toy and her shirt was fully visible now. Leonard was about to ask if it was new when he read the words and realized what they meant. _David’s big sister_.

He turned to Jamie and Joanna. Both were standing at the table and waiting for his reaction.

At first he just stared at them. “Is that…? Jamie, we are…”

Jamie chuckled. Seeing his surprised and overjoyed face was way better than she had anticipated.

Joanna went to her father and lifted Georgia into her arms.

“You’re pregnant again and we’re having a son?” he whispered, closing the distance to her.

Jamie nodded with a bright smile and sighed happily when he pulled her against his body. Their lips met in a gentle kiss.

“That’s…” Leonard was smiling, even grinning. “I love you so much.”

“We can change the name, if you –“

He cut her off with another kiss and Joanna giggled. She’d put her sister in the high chair at the table and was now getting food from the replicator.

Leonard still kept his arms around his wife. “I like it.” He glanced to his daughter. “Any suggestions for a middle name, Jo-Jo?”

“James!” Joanna called without even having to think about it.

Now Jamie was surprised.

Leonard just smiled and Joanna started to give Georgia the baby food.

“David James Kirk-McCoy. I like that”, Leonard whispered.

He kissed his wife again and they finally joined Joanna and Georgia at the dinner table.

 

The End


End file.
